The Vibration of Love
by addicted2twylyte
Summary: Third story in Trilogy about Bella & Rob Pattinson. Bella continuously shifts realities between the world of the Cullen’s that she thought was fictional and her life with Rob. Edward struggles to keep the monster in its cage. Very Lemony.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Twilight Zone

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thank you**__ to my beta readers Cullen818 and my dear friend, Leanne._

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. Any reference to actual persons is fictional and intended as entertainment only. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_**Chapter Titles: **__Each chapter is titled after a television show or movie. At the end of each chapter, the name of the next chapter is listed along with an explanation of the T.V. show or movie for which it was title. All T.V. and movie descriptions are excerpted from Wikipedia._

_**Chapter One is titled, "Welcome to the Twilight Zone" **__and is named for the__ American television anthology series created by Rod Serling. Each episode was a mixture of self-contained fantasy, science fiction, suspense, or horror, often concluding with a macabre or unexpected twist. A popular and critical success, it introduced many Americans to serious science fiction and abstract ideas through television (1959 – 1964)._

* * *

_Hell isn't a condition imposed by a judgmental God, but rather the inevitable consequence of one's own decisions – it's the outcome of constantly choosing the negative and thus isolating oneself from love._

From _Power vs. Force_ by David R. Hawkins, M.D., Ph.D.

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and jumped. Rob was staring back at me, but he was in full makeup, contacts, and all, as Edward.

"What are you doing? God, you scared the crap out of me!" I said.

"I'm sorry, love," he said in his Edward accent. "What did I do to scare you?"

"Rob, stop it. You're freaking me out," I said.

"Rob?" He looked at me confused.

I sat up and started to say, "Why…," and I stopped talking. I looked around, and I was not in my room. I was on the _Twilight_ movie set for Bella's room.

"OK, I said. "Apparently I'm still asleep. But this feels so real. I feel wide-awake. Wow, this is one weird dream."

"Love, you're not dreaming," said Rob or Edward or whoever he was supposed to be in this flipped out Freudian adventure I was having. He reached out to touch my cheek, and I leaned away. The idea of him touching me was just too creepy. He pulled his hand back, and looked hurt.

I stared at him. He didn't look like Rob in make up. His skin looked like it was _that_ pale. And his eyes didn't look like he was wearing contacts; they looked like they were golden brown. I couldn't help myself; I reached out to touch his cheek. I pulled my hand back and gasped as soon as I did.

"You're freezing!" I said.

He chuckled. "Yes, love, vampires are freezing. I guess you are asleep; I've never seen you talk in your sleep with your eyes open before. This is quite fascinating," he said.

"So you're Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "And you're Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, but not the Bella you know. I'm Bella Jordan," I said.

"Jordan?" He asked. "I wonder why your subconscious picked that name," he said.

"It was my maiden name. Actually, now I'm Bella Pattinson. I'm married to the actor who plays you in all of the _Twilight_ movies," I said, realizing this sounded insane; but I was talking to a fictional character in a dream, so what did I care?

"You're married to the actor who plays me in a movie?" He asked.

"I thought vampires had excellent hearing. Why are you repeating what I just said?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, love, this is quite an astonishing dream you are having."

"Yes, it is, and stop calling me, 'love.' I'm not married to _you;_ I'm married to the actor who plays _you._ God, this is so weird. I wish I would wake up!" I said.

I got out of bed and looked at my scantily clad body. I didn't care if this was a dream; I was not going to walk around in my underwear in front of this guy I didn't know. I walked over to Bella's closet and rifled through.

"What are you looking for, love, I mean, Bella?" He asked.

"A bathrobe, but the wardrobe department probably didn't put one in here because they always made poor Kristen run around in her underwear," I replied.

I noticed a blur out of the corner of my eye, and suddenly Edward was standing next to me holding a pair of the fictional Bella's sweats.

"Ah, thank you," I said. I took them from him, and he stood there looking at me. "Turn around," I said.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, as he turned his back to me. I slipped on the sweatpants then walked over to the dresser, pulled out a sweatshirt, and put it on.

"Who's Kristen?" Edward asked.

"She's the actress who plays Bella in the movies," I said.

"I see," Edward said.

"She's also my sister-in-law. You see, she met my brother, Jack…" I saw Edward smiling at me with a look that said he clearly didn't believe anything I was telling him, so I said, "Oh, never mind."

Suddenly Edward was by my side. I hadn't seen him move. He stared at me with an almost panic-stricken look. "They met at your wedding," he said astonished.

"Yes, how did you…?" I started to ask. "Of course, you can read my thoughts," I said, nonchalantly.

"Bella, I've never been able to read your thoughts before! I don't understand why I can read them now," he said.

"I already told you," I said. "I'm not your Bella."

"No, you don't believe that you are." He continued to stare at me. "You actually believe everything you've told me so far. I've never experienced anything like this before. Why am I able to read your thoughts while you are sleep walking? And then, apparently, I can only read what you are dreaming." He was thinking out loud.

I shrugged and walked over to the window. The sun was starting to come up. "What time is it?" I asked Edward.

"It's about 7:00. You need to wake up. Alice will be here soon, but I'm not sure how to wake you up from this dream," he said.

"I wish you did know how to wake me up. This just keeps getting weirder by the minute. I wonder what book we're in," I thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before _Twilight_ was a movie, it was a book. Actually, it was a series of four books. So I wonder which book I'm dreaming right now. How long have you known your Bella?" I asked.

"We met two years ago," he said.

"Is your Bella still in high school?" I asked.

"No, we just graduated," he said.

"God, this is like playing twenty questions," I said. "Let's see, she's still living at Charlie's, so you and she aren't married yet. That would mean we must be somewhere in between _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn. _ How long is it until your wedding?" I asked.

"Three weeks," he replied. "That must be what this is about." He looked at me, concerned, and then started to walk toward me. In the dim light, and with the worried look on his face, he suddenly looked very much like a vampire.

I stepped backward and tripped as I bumped into the rocking chair.

He reached out to stop me from falling, and I heard, "Bella, please wake up." I saw Edward's mouth moving, but now he was speaking with an English accent.

"Bella, wake up. Honey, can you hear me? Wake up."

I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes, and Rob was gently shaking me. I threw my arms around him.

"Oh, thank God! You're warm," I said.

He laughed, "What's wrong, are you cold?"

"No, I was having a nightmare." I told him about my very bizarre dream.

"Rob, I've never had a dream like that before. It felt so real," I said.

"You were talking in your sleep and rolling all around the bed. I couldn't get you to wake up for quite awhile; I was getting worried about you," he said.

I looked out our window. "What time is it?" I asked.

He glanced at the clock. "It's 6:30," he said.

"I'm just going to get up. I'm wide awake now, and I'm afraid to go back to sleep and dream again," I said.

"Why don't you come take a shower with me?" He said, smiling.

"Mmm, I like that idea." We held hands, and walked into the bathroom. I looked at the shower and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"This shower is so large, we could have a dinner party in here and comfortably seat twelve people," I laughed.

"It is pretty great," he said, turning on the water. The jets shot out from all over the shower. It felt amazing. It felt even more amazing when the Greek god I was married to started running his tongue along my neck.

"I never get tired of you doing that; it instantly turns me on," I said.

"Why do you think I always do this?" He said, as he ran his tongue up the other side of my neck.

He took a step forward and guided my hair under the water. He picked up the shampoo and massaged it into my scalp. "I love washing your hair," he said. "Your hair was one of the first things I noticed about you; it is so incredibly sexy. When we were first working together, I used to get quite distracted fantasizing about running my fingers through it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," I said, running my tongue across his chest.

He rinsed my hair, and I said, "My turn." As he let the water run over his hair, I picked up the shampoo.

"You know, there are probably hundreds of thousands of women who would kill to wash your hair." I laughed as a thought occurred to me. "Now there's an idea for a fund raiser. We could auction off chances to let women wash your hair!"

"I think I'll pass on that one. You're the only hair washer for me, babe," he said, and laughed.

"Now to get the rest of this perfect body clean." I picked up the soap and lathered my hands.

He leaned against the wall, and I ran my hands across his shoulders and down his arms. I slowly worked my way down his chest and abs. I smiled as I watched him become very aroused. I leaned in to kiss him while I started washing his body part that was clearly desperate for my touch.

"Oh God, that feels too good. My turn before you send me over the top." He grabbed the soap and ran his hand along my shoulders, then massaged my breasts while he slid his tongue into my mouth. His hands ran across my stomach then found the part of my body that was far wetter on the inside than the outside. He slid his fingers inside of me, and I ground my hips into him. He backed me against the wall and knelt down. His tongue and fingers quickly elicited a shudder and moan from my body. He stood up, turned me around and gently pushed my back so I was bending over, leaning on one of the shower's seats. We both moaned with pleasure as he slid into me from behind.

"I love how this feels; you are so deep!" I gasped. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him as he pushed deeper.

"Bella, make yourself come."

I reached down and stroked myself until I was gasping and moaning. Rob quickened his pace and drove himself deeply into me. I heard him moan as he released.

He slowly pulled himself out and gently pulled me up so I was facing him. He wrapped his arms around me, and we let the water run over us until it started to get cold.

*******************

I strapped Kate and Jordan into the stroller, and we walked Rob to his car. He leaned over and kissed Kate and Jordan good-bye then put his hand on my cheek. "You get more beautiful every day." He kissed me, and then stepped into the Porsche.

I turned around to grab the stroller and was suddenly outside, sitting next to a stream.

Edward's hand was on my cheek.

"Bella?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

* * *

_The next Chapter is titled, "The Outer Limits."_

_**The Outer Limits**_ is an American television series that aired from 1963 to 1965. Similar in style to the earlier _Twilight Zone_ with more science fiction than fantasy stories, _The Outer Limits_ is an anthology of discrete story episodes, sometimes with a plot twist at the end.


	2. Chapter 2 The Outer Limits

**BPOV**

"No," I said. "Not again." I jumped up. "I wasn't even sleeping. Why am I hallucinating? Why is this happening?" I yelled.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Do you remember the dream I had earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, you woke up from it this morning, and you didn't remember anything," he said.

"Well, I'm dreaming again," I said.

He stared at me. "I can read your thoughts again, and you aren't asleep. Bella, we need to go see Carlisle."

"Whatever," I said. "Since I'm apparently stuck in the _Twilight Zone_, it doesn't really matter what we do. Lead the way."

He pulled me onto his back, and we were suddenly _flying_ through the forest. I started screaming, "Stop! Put me down!"

He did as I asked. "What's wrong?" He said.

"What's wrong? You're going to kill us!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me, and I knew he was reading my mind.

"You don't remember ever running with me before," he said as a statement of fact and not a question.

"Yes, Edward, that's right! How can I remember something I've never done?" I said, in a very exasperated tone.

He reached for my hand, and I pulled away. He looked hurt.

"Bella, we're almost to the house. We can walk the rest of the way," he said.

I motioned for him to lead the way. As I followed behind him, I decided I must still be asleep. Maybe the whole morning with Rob and the kids was just part of this one long dream, I thought.

Edward suddenly stopped and whirled to look at me. I realized I had been thinking about making love to Rob in the shower this morning.

He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Get your hands off of me now," I said. He let go. "I already told you that I am either dreaming or hallucinating. You are not real. This forest is not real. Nothing is real."

He gave me the tortured soul look then turned around and stomped off. I watched him walk away, wondering if I should follow. _This is my dream, after all. Why should I follow a brooding vampire?_ I thought. Edward stopped, turned around, sighed loudly, and waited for me to follow him. I realized he had just read my thoughts. I decided that since I still appeared to be sound asleep and didn't have anything better to do, that I might as well follow.

We stepped out of the woods, and I saw the Cullen's house. I gasped. "Wow, this is so weird," I said. The house looked similar to the Cullen's _Twilight_ movie house, but that was an actual house owned by a Nike Executive. This house was much bigger and far more beautiful. Every detail looked as if a combined designer dream team from _Architectural Digest_ and _Better Homes and Gardens_ had joined forces to create the perfect home.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "It's so much more beautiful than the movie version," I said.

He nodded and led me into the house. I stopped and looked around. The inside was even more exquisite than the outside.

Just then, Elizabeth walked into the room. I snapped out of my house envy trance and ran over to her. "Oh Liz, it's so great to …," I started to say, and then stopped, realizing that she was not Elizabeth the actress who played Esme, but that she was really Esme!

Esme looked at me with a confused expression. "Bella? Is something wrong?" When I didn't say anything, she looked at Edward.

"Yes, Mom, something appears to be very wrong. We're here to see Carlisle," Edward said.

"I never understood why you call her 'Mom,' sometimes and 'Esme' at other times?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess for the same reason you call your father, 'Charlie,' sometimes," he replied.

"Have you not been listening to me? He's not my father! I would never call my father, 'Barry.' He's always, 'Dad,' and I certainly won't allow my children to call me by my first name. That's so disrespectful," I ranted.

Edward looked at me, and I knew he was reading my thoughts.

"I can see them. You have imagined another existence. I can see your father, your daughter, your son, and your…"

I realized I had just thought about Rob.

"Your husband," he said. "He's human." I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm _not_ her. She loves you, vampire and all. This is _not_ some psychotic breakdown that she's having because she doesn't want to be with you," I said.

Edward and Esme looked at each other. I could see by his expression that he was reading her thoughts. When he nodded at Esme, apparently replying to a nonverbal question of hers, I said to him, "You know that silent conversation thing you do is really rude."

"I apologize," he said. "May we go up and see Carlisle now?" I nodded.

Edward motioned for me to walk upstairs. He followed behind. I stopped at the top of the stairs, and he automatically took my hand to lead me down the hall. I pulled my hand away, and saw the pain in his eyes again.

He knocked on a closed door, and I heard Peter's 'Carlisle' voice, say, "Come in."

"Carlisle, may we see you?" Edward asked.

"Of course, come in," Carlisle replied.

I walked into Carlisle's study and stopped dead in my tracks. This Carlisle was far more gorgeous than the made up version Peter played. Peter is naturally dark haired and dark skinned, so I always thought their attempts to turn him into a blonde, pale skinned vampire looked fake. There was _nothing_ fake about this vampire. The sun was shining through the window behind him, and his skin glowed.

"Wow," I said. "ILM didn't even come close to capturing how you guys glow," I said.

Edward said, "Industrial Light and Magic did the special effects for the movies you've been referring to?"

I nodded.

He smiled after reading my thoughts and seeing ILM's version of a vampire sparkling in the sunlight. "No, they really didn't get it right, did they?"

I smiled back at him. "So you're starting to believe me?"

"No, but you do have a very vivid imagination," he replied.

Carlisle looked at Edward with a confused expression, and Edward shook his head. I assumed he was replying to another silent question.

I turned toward Edward. "Don't," I said. He looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't do the mind reading thing. I want to hear exactly how crazy you two think I am."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Carlisle, she appears to be hallucinating." He told Carlisle about the dream I'd had that morning and how I had suddenly jumped up in the woods just now and started ranting about hallucinations. He also told him that he was able to read my thoughts. This last statement seemed to surprise Carlisle the most.

Carlisle looked at me. "Bella, you believe you are someone different from whom we believe you to be?" He asked.

"I _am_ someone different. I am real. You are both fictional characters," I said. I saw them look at each other. "Obviously you think I've lost my mind, but I haven't. I don't understand what I'm doing in _Twilight_, but my real life is in Southern California with my husband and my two children."

I looked at Edward, and the pain in his eyes was palpable. I didn't have to read his mind to know he thought Bella was abandoning him.

As soon as I had that thought, I was back in our garage. I was lying on the floor, and Rob was shaking me. "Bella, honey, are you OK?" I heard the panic in his voice.

I sat up, put my arms around him, and started crying. "No, I'm not OK. Something is very wrong with me."

* * *

The next chapter is titled, "Twilight Trek" in reference to _Star Trek._

**Star Trek** is an American science fiction entertainment series. The original _Star Trek_ was a television series, created by Gene Roddenberry, which debuted in 1966 and ran for three seasons. It followed the interstellar adventures of the crew of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. Four more television series were produced including _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, which followed the crew of a new Starship _Enterprise_ set several decades after the original series.


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight Trek

'_Space and time are modes in which we think, not conditions in which we live.' ~ Einstein_

* * *

**BPOV**

Rob called my mother, and she came to pick up the kids. Then he called my therapist, Dr. Carmichael. She said to come to her office immediately.

We both walked into Dr. Carmichael's office, and I started crying again as soon as I sat down. Rob put his arms around me, and I leaned against his shoulder.

"It has to be the drugs," I sobbed. "All those years of screwing with my brain's chemistry have sent me over the edge. I'm losing my mind."

Dr. Carmichael handed me the tissues. "Bella, tell me what's going on."

I related the story of my dream and the more recent 'trip' to the _Twilight Zone_.

"It feels so _real_," I said. It doesn't feel like any dream I've ever had. When I wake up from a dream, it's hazy, and eventually I don't remember the details very well. But I remember every detail of this hallucination or alternate reality, or whatever the hell it is!" I sobbed against Rob's shoulder.

"Bella, this doesn't fit into any sort of psychological condition I've ever heard of, and you have no other symptoms that would point to schizophrenia or multiple personality disorder," Dr. Carmichael said.

"Then what is wrong with me?" I wailed.

"Bella, we will figure this out. I need to do some research. Can you come back tomorrow at the same time?" I nodded.

"Rob, can you take time off and stay with her? She shouldn't be alone until we figure this out."

"Yes, of course," he said.

Rob wrapped his arm around me and led me to the car. He opened the door, and I climbed in. I leaned my head back. Rob slid into the driver's seat and brushed my cheek with his fingers. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've got a bad headache from crying. It will get so much worse if I wait until we get home to take something. I hate to make you do this, but can you please run into the closest drugstore and get me some _Excedrin Migraine_?"

"I'll definitely try," he said.

He pulled into a drugstore parking lot, parked and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

I shut my eyes because the light was making my headache worse. A minute later, I heard, "Love, are you alright?"

"Shit," I said, without opening my eyes. "Rob, please tell me you're just fucking with me." There was no response.

I opened my eyes, and Edward was looking back at me. I was sitting in his Volvo. I burst into tears.

"Why? Why is this happening? Oh God, I can't cry anymore. My head feels like it's going to explode. Can you please get me some goddamn _Excedrin Migraine_?" I yelled at Edward.

I saw a blur; the car door opened and closed, and Edward was gone. I looked around; we were parked in front of Charlie's house. About three minutes later, Edward returned with a new box of _Excedrin Migraine_ and a bottle of water. He opened the box, handed me two capsules, then opened the water bottle, and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said, and swallowed the pills. "Where did you get these?" I asked.

"I ran to the pharmacy," he said.

"How far is that?" I asked.

"About five miles," he said.

I shook my head.

"Bella, you've never had a migraine before," he said. "Maybe the headache and the hallucinations are related."

"Yes, that's comforting," I said. "Maybe instead of just going insane, I have a brain tumor, and I'm going to die any day now."

"Not while you have a vampire for a boyfriend, you're not," he said and smiled

I did not find his attempt at humor even remotely amusing. "You will NOT under ANY circumstances bite me! Are we clear on that?" I said.

I had seen the tortured look on his face before, but now he had to look away to hide his expression. I saw him fighting to gain control of his emotions.

"Edward," I said, much more gently. "Please don't do this to yourself. I know you believe that I'm your Bella having some sort of panic attack about you, but I'm not her!" We were both quiet for a minute, and then I continued. "Edward," I took his hand. "Up until the time you met Bella, she thought vampires were fictional characters. Most of the humans in your world believe vampires aren't real. Is it such a hard stretch for you to open your mind to the possibility that what I am saying is true?"

He looked at me for a moment, and I assumed he was reading my thoughts.

"Bella, I've always been afraid that something like this would happen. I didn't imagine that you would start hallucinating and believe that you had another life with a human husband and human children, but I always expected that some day you would realize how wrong I was for you."

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't understand what was happening to me, so how could I convince him. A better question was _why_ did I want to convince him? He's not real!

I saw him wince, and realized he had heard that. "I'm sorry," I said.

"You can't help what you think," he snapped. "Do you want me to go inside with you?"

I looked at Charlie's house. "No, thank you," I said. "That's not my house, Edward. I don't want to go in there. You at least look familiar to me. There would be nothing familiar about that house or being around Charlie, and I don't want to try to explain these hallucinations to him. Can you just take me to your house? Have Alice tell him I'm sleeping over, or something?"

"Yes, of course," he said, "whatever you want to do." He started the car and drove back to the Cullen's.

We were silent for a minute, and then I asked, "Edward, the last thing I remember from 'this world,' or wherever I am, is being in Carlisle's study with you and him. What happened after that?"

"You were telling Carlisle and me that we were not real. You said your real life was in Southern California with your husband and two children, and then you passed out. I grabbed you and laid you on the sofa in Carlisle's office. You woke up a few minutes later and didn't remember anything after being in the woods with me."

"Could you read her thoughts?" I asked.

He shook his head. "What do you remember?" He asked.

"I woke up on the floor of our garage," he interrupted me.

"Your garage in Southern California?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "That's the last place I remember being before I showed up here. Rob was kneeling next to me. When I woke up, I hugged him and through my sobs, told him something was very wrong. He called my mom to come and pick up the children, and then we went to see my doctor. She said my symptoms didn't appear to be like any psychiatric illness."

"Carlisle said the same thing. Your symptoms don't fall into any specific category of mental illness. He's researching it now," he said.

"My doctor is too. Hopefully one of them will figure this out," I said.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house, and Edward zoomed around to open my door. "Thank you," I said. He nodded and led me toward the house. When I walked in, the entire family was sitting in the living room. Every eye turned toward me. I stared back at them. They were all so breathtakingly beautiful. Of course, the actors who played them in the movies were all very beautiful humans, but these beings clearly were not human.

"How do you guys blend in?" I wondered aloud. "You're all so beautiful." They just smiled.

Jasper walked over and stood in front of me. He stared at me for a moment.

"Hello," I said. He nodded and looked at Edward, obviously communicating some message he didn't want me to hear.

"That's rude, you know," I said.

"Oh, sorry," said Jasper.

Edward said, "Jasper was telling me that he's registering a range of emotions that he's never noticed in you before. He also pointed out that your scent is different."

At that, every head in the room nodded. Emmett stood up and walked toward me. He was so much larger than Kellen, that I took an involuntary step backward.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, stepping back. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, it's OK. You're just so much bigger than the actor who plays you. It was a little overwhelming," I said. Emmett shot Edward a concerned glance.

"Jasper's right," Emmett said. "She does have a different scent. You didn't pick up on that, Edward?"

"I did notice it," Edward said, "but I assumed it had something to do with whatever is causing this condition. Whatever is creating these symptoms has so altered Bella that her perception of reality has changed. It didn't seem like a huge leap to assume it altered her chemical structure as well."

Esme stood up. "Bella, are you hungry or thirsty? Can I get you something?"

"Yes, Esme, I am very hungry, actually. I guess all this alternate reality hopping takes a lot of energy," I said.

She smiled. "I'll be right back."

I watched her walk away. "Wow, she's exactly like she's written. She's the perfect mother." I realized I was thinking aloud, as I noticed everyone staring at me. "Oh, sorry," I said.

"Bella, it's OK. Come sit down," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, do you have any theories?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Bella, your symptoms don't fit with any medical condition that I know of," he said.

"Yes, that's exactly what my doctor told me," I said.

He looked at Edward, and Edward explained what I had told him about being back in my 'Southern California' reality.

"This is all very Trekish," said Emmett.

I looked at him. "You're a Trekkie?" I asked.

"Trekker, please," he laughed.

"Oh, excuse me!" I smiled for the first time that day. "You know, Emmett, you're right. That's _exactly_ what this feels like! Do you remember the episode where Worf gets caught in some time space thing and keeps shifting realities?"

"Yes!" Emmett said, "That's one of my favorite episodes. It's _Parallels_, episode number 163!"

I shook my head. "You know the _episode number_?" I asked.

He tapped his head, "Vampire," he said.

"Do you have it?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah, I have the whole series, of course." I saw a blur, and he was back with the DVD. He popped it in the player, and the whole family watched.

The premise of the show was that Worf had been traveling alone in a shuttlecraft. When he returned to the _Enterprise_, he started noticing subtle inconsistencies in reality that continued to become more pronounced. For example, as the show progressed, Riker was the Captain, and Worf was married to Dianna. In Worf's reality, Picard was the captain, and he and Dianna were only friends. Eventually, the crew figured out that Worf's RNA had an unusual quantum signature, and that he was essentially a being from a different universe. The crew theorized that Worf passed through a time-space fissure, which caused Worf to quantum flux between several parallel universes.

When the show was over, everyone looked at me. "That's what this feels like. I feel like I'm shifting between parallel realities," I said.

"Yeah, but in Worf's case, all of the people were the same across realities. You're saying that back in your other reality, we are considered fictional characters?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly," I said. "Think about it. Up until a few years ago, your Bella didn't know vampires and werewolves were real."

"Bella," Alice said, "Edward told us you said you were married to the actor that plays him in a movie?"

"Yes," I said. "His name is Robert Pattinson."

"That's the guy in the _Harry Potter_ movie that looks like Edward," said Emmett.

I stared at Emmett. "You _know_ who Rob is?" I asked, stunned.

There was a blur and Emmett was back with the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ DVD. He loaded it and when the menu appeared, he selected the scene where Dumbledore pulls Cedric's name out of the Goblet of Fire. When the screen displayed a close up of Rob, Emmett paused the movie.

"Is that your husband?" Alice asked. I nodded. "We all always thought he looked just like Edward." I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"You don't think he looks like you?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"He is a lot younger there, and you're certainly much paler," I said.

I looked back at the paused image of Rob and was suddenly overwhelmed with fear that I wouldn't see him again. I buried my head in my hands and started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. I was back in Rob's Porsche and looking into the eyes of my husband. "Oh thank God!" I said, and grabbed him. "Please don't leave me alone again. I know I asked you to go in there, but don't leave me. It happened again."

"I won't, baby," he said, as he held me.

"I'm so scared," I sobbed. "What is wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?"

* * *

The next chapter is titled, "Bella in Wonderland."

_**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**_ (1865) (commonly shortened to "**Alice in Wonderland**") is a novel written by Lewis Carrol. It tells the story of a girl named Alice who falls down a rabbit hole into a fantasy world populated by peculiar and anthropomorphic creatures. There have been several movie versions of this book.

_**Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There**_ (1871) is the sequel to _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._


	4. Chapter 4 Bella in Wonderland

Chapter 4: Bella in Wonderland

_Physicist Hall Puthoff of Stanford University conducted various experiments with clairvoyants. To measure the extent of their clairvoyance, Puthoff asked them to describe Jupiter before NASA's Pioneer 10 spacecraft had charted the planet. Somewhat embarrassed, clairvoyant Ingo Swann said he saw a ring around the planet. 'Perhaps,' he told Puthoff, 'I may have accidentally directed my attention to Saturn.' No one took the drawing seriously until some time later when NASA released images from the spacecraft showing that, indeed, Jupiter had a ring._

_Excerpted from Ode Magazine, November, 2003 article titled, "The Amazing Promises of the Zero Point Field" by Tijn Touber_

* * *

"I don't know, baby, but I promise you, we will find out," he said as he kissed my tears. He held me until I calmed down.

"Do you want the Excedrin?" He asked.

"I'm sorry; I made you go in there for nothing. I just took some on the 'other side,' or wherever the hell I was," I said.

"You took headache medicine in the…," he searched for the words.

"You can call it the _Twilight Zone_," I said.

"OK, you took medicine in the _Twilight Zone_, and now you feel better?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes," I said. "But I don't know if that proves anything. If I did just imagine the whole thing, I could be experiencing a placebo effect."

"I'm just glad you feel better," he said. "Let's get you home."

As we drove back to the resort, I told him about my latest experience in the _Twilight Zone_.

"They knew who you were," I said, and told him about watching the _Harry Potter_ clip.

"Wow, that's really weird," he said.

"God! Tell me about it!" I replied.

"Well, the whole thing is weird, but what I meant was that they had a copy of _Goblet of Fire_ sitting on top of a bin of DVDs near the checkout counter in the pharmacy. I was just thinking how I can't relate at all to the kid I was back then since my life is so completely different now."

"Curiouser and curiouser," I said, quoting _Alice in Wonderland._

"It does seem like you are falling through the rabbit hole," he said.

"Yes, that's exactly what it feels like; well that or I'm caught in a quantum flux." I told him about the _Star Trek_ episode I had watched with the Cullens. He looked very thoughtful. When he didn't say anything for a while, I asked what he was thinking.

"Have you heard of pantheistic solipsism?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's a concept used in science fiction. I'm sure it must have shown up in _Star Trek_ somewhere, but I'm not a Trek aficionado like you and Emmett, so I can't quote an episode." He smiled at me and continued. "The idea is that characters from a book come to life and cross over into the real world, often into the world of the author."

"Right," I said. "Stephen King used that concept in the _Dark Tower_ series. He placed himself in the story, and characters from his books crossed over to become part of his actual life."

"Yes, exactly," he said. "Some people have theorized that there is an alternate universe where fictional characters actually do exist, and there are people in our world who resonate with the vibration of that universe and 'download' information from there. Those people's minds become so filled with the images and voices from the alternate universe that they feel compelled to write down what they see and hear in their minds. We attribute these 'stories' to an author's creative imagination, but there are those who claim that the author is simply acting as a transmitter and relaying the actual events as they occur in the alternate reality."

I said, "That sounds similar to accounts I've read about people who are psychic. They say that they are vibrating in alignment with the frequency of the spirits they communicate with, and that the rest of us are vibrating at a different speed, so we can't see and hear what they do."

He nodded and then continued. "Your experience in the _Twilight Zone_ is the opposite of pantheistic solipsism. Instead of the fictional characters crossing into the real world, you are crossing into the fictional world."

"It is like _Alice in Wonderland_ or the _Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_," I said.

"Except that in those stories, there was a portal that the characters entered to cross into the alternate reality. Alice had the looking glass, and the Pevensie children had the wardrobe," he said.

I thought about what he had just said. "Rob, you are discussing this so calmly, as if we are analyzing a book for an English Literature class. Aren't you worried that I'm losing my mind?"

We had just pulled up in front of my parent's house. He stopped the car and took my hand. "Bella, it's easier for me to believe that you are stepping through a looking glass or some other alternate universe portal than it is for me to believe you are insane. People don't just wake up one day and start acting schizophrenic. You are more sane than anyone I've ever met. I don't know what is happening to you, but I do know that you are sane."

A sob of relief escaped my lungs. I put my arms around him and held him for a long time. "Thank you for saying that. It makes me want to cry with relief that you don't think I've lost my mind, but if I cry anymore, I will lose it because my head will roll off my shoulders."

"Come on," he said. "Let's go inside."

We decided it would be best to stay at my parents while we attempted to figure out what was happening. We spent the rest of the day playing with the kids and strolling on the beach. I was so relieved when we fell into bed that night, and I had managed to stay in my 'Southern California' reality for the remainder of the day.

I curled up next to Rob and laid my head on his chest.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm tired, but very relieved that I'm still here with you," I replied. "When I was with the Cullens and saw you on the screen as Cedric, it literally felt like part of my heart was missing. You and the kids are my reality, my world, my life. I'm so terrified of ending up in that world and not being able to get back to you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "We'll figure this out," he said.

I looked at him. "Do you promise?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and kissed me. I realized how desperately I needed to be connected to him. I kissed him with a fierce passion as I ran my hand down his chest and abs, and continued lower to let him know how much I needed him. He rolled on top of me and ran his tongue along my favorite spot below my ear. He started to kiss down my body, and I pulled his lips back to mine. "I need you, right now," I said into our kiss. He slid inside of me, and I arched my hips to meet him. "I love you so much," I said as we continued to kiss. We stared into each other's eyes while we made love, feeling the connection that went beyond the one our bodies were experiencing. As I started to tighten around him, I buried my hands in his hair, and he let himself go. I threw my head back and shut my eyes, and our shared mutual release started. As we came back down, I ran my hands along his marble like ice-cold back and screamed in terror.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You've got to admit, that's a cool cliff hangar, right? LOL!

I just posted a very lemony out-take from this Chapter. It is my submission for the Write For The Other Team contest. (Visit my homepage for contest details. **The submission deadline is 1/22**!) It is Edward's Point Of View of what happened between he and Bella Swan just before Bella Jordan shifted realities and entered Bella S.'s body while they were making love for the first time.

Fanfiction [dot] net/community/Write_For_The_Other_Team_Contest/76686/14/0/1/

The next chapter is titled, "Quantum Leap."

_**Quantum Leap**_ is an American television series. (1989 to 1993) The series starred Scott Bakula as Dr. Sam Beckett, a scientist who becomes lost in time following a botched experiment. The series features a mix of comedy, drama and melodrama, social commentary, nostalgia and science fiction, which won it a broad range of fans. In each episode, Sam leaps into a new host, often finding himself in dangerous, embarrassing, or otherwise compromising positions, and tries to right some wrong or misfortune in the life of that person or someone close to them.


	5. Chapter 5 Quantum Leap

Edward flew across the room. I pulled the blankets around my body, curled into a ball and sobbed. After a moment, I heard, "Bella, love, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, still unable to talk.

"Then what is it?" He asked. He ran his hand over my hair.

"Please don't touch me," I said.

He snapped his hand back. I couldn't look at him, but I imagined his pained expression.

I finally stopped crying enough to gasp, "I'm back here; I'm not her."

"No!" He thundered.

I curled more tightly into a ball and started sobbing again.

"When?" He asked.

"When what?" I choked.

"When did you come back?"

"You were still…" I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too unbearable to think that a man other than Rob had just been inside of me. I thought back to being in Rob's warm arms and the shared ecstasy we felt, and then suddenly being with a cold, marble like body and shuddered. I heard a crack and looked up to see Edward throw the dust across the room from the steel bedpost he had just crushed in his hand.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I forgot you could read my mind."

He turned on me. His eyes were black. "I thought you wanted this. You said you wanted to make love before I turned you. You said you didn't want to wait any longer, and I listened to you!"

His face was inches from mine; his black eyes pierced me, looking for an answer. I was terrified, and he read the fear in my thoughts. He backed away.

"Edward, the last thing I remember is being in the living room with your family. The _Harry Potter_ movie was on, and I started crying because I was scared I wouldn't see my husband again." I saw Edward wince. "What happened after that?"

"You passed out again. When you woke up, you didn't remember anything, just like the other times. I told you what happened, and I asked if you were sure that our marriage and my plans to turn you were what you wanted. That's when you insisted on making love. You said you wanted to show me how sure you were." He sat down and put his head in his hands. I had a feeling that if he could cry, the tears would be flowing.

"God, I wish I could prove to you that I'm not her. I'm so sorry this mess is causing you pain too," I said. I had an idea. "Edward, may I use your laptop, please?"

He looked at me questioningly. "I want to see what is the same and what is different between my world and yours. Maybe it will give me a clue as to what is happening."

He grabbed his jeans. As he slipped them on, I gasped. "Holy shit!" I thought, then tried not to think about what I had just seen when I remembered he could read my mind. I was too late; he glanced at me and smiled.

The curiosity was too much for me. I had to ask, "Ah, are all male vampires that, ah …?" I was too embarrassed to actually finish the sentence.

"Well-endowed?" He finished for me, smiling.

"Uh, yes?" I asked.

"I think so," he said. "It seems to be a trait that helps attract our prey." I nodded and shuddered.

He walked over to his desk, unplugged his laptop and handed it to me.

"Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

He looked at the other Bella's clothes. They appeared to be shredded. He smiled. "Yes, I guess you do need something else to put on." He walked to his closet and pulled out one of his button down shirts, then pulled a pair of sweats out of his bureau. He set them on the bed then said, "I'll leave you alone while you get dressed. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Just some water, please," I said. There was a blur, and he was gone.

I got dressed, and then sat back down on the bed with the laptop. _Let's see if I exist in this world_, I thought. I opened the browser and Googled, 'Bella Jordan.' My face appeared along with several references to my work and _Jordan Records._ When I saw my picture, I realized that I had not looked in a mirror while I was in this world. _Do I look like Kristen or me?_ I thought, jumping up and running into the bathroom. When I stepped in front of the mirror, I saw the reflection that I always saw in the mirror. "Why do I look like me?" I wondered aloud.

Edward appeared behind me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I turned to look at him. "You all look like the actors who play your characters in the movies. I told you earlier that an actress named Kristen Stewart plays the part of your Bella. I would have expected to look like Kristen," I said.

"Like the TV show, _Quantum Leap_?" He asked.

"Yes, exactly," I replied. "When that character leaped between realities, he took on the appearance of the people he switched places with. To everyone else, he appeared as the person whose body he was using; however, when he looked in the mirror, he saw his body."

I walked back to the laptop and pointed to a picture of me. "Edward, does this picture look like me?"

He grabbed the laptop, enlarged the image and gasped. He looked at the screen then looked at me. "Is it possible that you have a twin you never told me about?" He asked.

"A twin also named, Bella?" I asked.

He read the articles about me then handed the laptop back to me. I scanned the articles. My life seemed to be the same in this world as it was in my world up until the time that I worked on the _Twilight _ movie and met Rob. There was no mention of _Twilight_. It mentioned a string of other movies and albums I had worked on.

I Googled, 'Twilight,' and it did not return any reference to a book or movie. I Googled 'Stephenie Meyer,' and it did not return any reference to an author. Next, I Googled, 'Robert Pattinson.' The page filled with references to Rob's work, articles and pictures, much as it would if I had Googled him in my world. _This is interesting_, I thought. There were several references to him and Kristen. Apparently, in this reality, they had starred together in a series of movies based on the _Avengers._ I scanned several articles that linked them romantically, but, of course, in _my_ reality, there would be several articles that linked them romantically. There was no way to know how much of that was true.

I pointed to a picture of Kristen. "In my reality, this is the actress who plays your Bella." Edward stared, transfixed, at the screen. "Edward?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She looks so familiar, but I'm sure I've never seen any of her movies. I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"I wonder if I would cause some cataclysmic time space continuum collapse if I met myself," I said as I looked at my counterpart's image. "I need Emmett, the Star Trek aficionado's advice."

"Yes, and Carlisle holds a degree in physics, so let's update him with what you've found," he said.

I looked at him. "You're starting to believe that there's more to this than hallucinations, aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded, clicked the laptop window that displayed my counterpart's image, looked at it and then looked at me. "There's definitely more to what is happening than hallucinations."

I saw him scanning the article that went with the picture. "You are considered a protégé?" He asked.

"I don't know about that, but I've been working side by side with my father since I could walk," I replied.

"Your father is Barry Jordan?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. I nodded.

"Come with me," he said. He walked out of the room, and I followed. We went downstairs, and he walked over to the piano. "I'd love to hear you play," he said.

"Oh, I see," I said. "This is a test. Alright, I'm game." I sat down at the piano and warmed up with a few scales, and then started to play Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata Third Movement, _ considered one of the most difficult pieces for any pianist to play well. I saw Edward's eyebrow shoot up. I transitioned to Debussy's _Interrupted Serenade_, also considered a challenging piece to master. When I finished, I heard quiet applause behind me. When I turned around, the entire Cullen family was standing there with a look of shock on their faces.

Edward sat down next to me and started to play Debussy's _Petite Suite_, which was intended to be played by two pianists, sharing the same keyboard. I seamlessly joined him. I realized I was really enjoying myself. I hadn't played a duet in a long time.

When we played the last chords, the Cullen's applauded again.

"You most definitely are not Bella Swan," he smiled.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you," I said.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "What's going on?"

Edward stood up and looked at me. "Bella Jordan, I'd like to formally introduce you to my family."

I smiled at Edward and then looked at the Cullens. "It's nice to meet all of you."

They nodded and looked more confused than ever.

* * *

The next chapter is titled: "True Blood."

_**True Blood**_ is an American television drama based on the _The Southern Vampire Mysteries_ series of novels by Charlaine Harris, and details the co-existence of vampires and humans in Bon Temps, a fictional small Louisiana town. The series centers on Sookie Stackhouse, a telepathic waitress at a bar, who falls in love with vampire Bill Compton.

_True Blood'_s Emmy-nominated title sequence intermingles contradictory images of sex, violence and religion and displays them from the point of view of a supernatural, predatory creature observing human beings from the shadows.

Plot summary: Following the creation of synthetic blood, vampires have progressed from legendary monsters to fellow citizens overnight. One night, Sookie meets Bill Compton a handsome 173-year-old vampire who has returned to Bon Temps following the death of his last remaining relative. As she cannot hear his thoughts, she finds it easy to be in his company and, over the first season, the two become romantically involved.

_**Author's Note**__: Here's my review of __**True Blood**__: I only watched the first episode because I was curious about the show. I found it to be disturbingly violent (I'm not into violence). It was also __**very**__ sexually graphic, so don't watch it if kids are around. Also, the vampire, Bill, has NOTHING on Edward when it comes to being sexy! I can see why the plot would draw people in, but it wasn't my thing. I'd rather read and write FanFiction! [smile]_

_I used this show's title for the next chapter since I found 'True Blood,' to be so much darker than 'Twilight,' and in the next chapter, Edward struggles with his dark side._


	6. Chapter 6 True Blood

Edward continued. "Apparently what Ms. Jordan has been telling us during her last few visits to our world is true." There was a blur, and he was back with his laptop. He set it down on the piano, and the Cullens walked over, looked at my picture and scanned the article.

"This is you?" Emmett asked, pointing to the laptop.

I nodded.

"Cool!" He said. "This is better than _Star Trek_."

I smiled at him.

"I think we would all agree that there's no possibility that Bella Swan could have played what Ms. Jordan just played?" Edward asked, looking at his family.

They chuckled and shook their heads.

Carlisle appeared deep in thought. Edward looked at him and nodded.

"Please stop doing that," I said.

"I apologize," Edward said. "Carlisle was thinking that he is going to contact a colleague who is a physics expert."

"Who is it?" I asked.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other.

"You're doing it again," I said.

Edward smiled. "It's a hard habit to break. We were wondering if Carlisle's colleague exists in your world the same way that he exists in our world." Edward turned the laptop to face him and typed something then turned the laptop back toward me. "Do you recognize this man?"

I stared at the picture. "That looks like Stephen Hawking, but, a healthy, younger version of him. The Stephen Hawking in my world is almost completely paralyzed."

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other again. I frowned at them to let them know I disapproved of their silent conversation.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "In the early sixties, the family lived in Cambridge, and I studied physics at the University. Stephen was already regarded as a genius. We became friends, and I spent as much time with him as I possibly could because his theories of how the universe worked were so intriguing. He was obviously much more astute and observant than the average person and realized that there was something very different about me, but he respected my privacy and never pressed me for details. A few years after we met, he was diagnosed with a motor neuron disease and only given a few years to live. The thought of the world losing his genius at such a young age was unbearable to me. I discussed his situation with the family, and they gave me permission to approach him about becoming one of us."

I looked at the picture on the laptop. "He obviously accepted," I said.

Carlisle nodded. "He didn't die in your world?"

"No, he was supposed to, just as you said. At first, they said he would only live two to three years, then it became ten years. He gradually lost all use of his arms, legs and voice and is wheelchair bound, but he's in his sixties, uses a voice synthesizer and was just awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. One of my favorite quotes is attributed to him, "The human race is so puny compared to the universe that being disabled is not of much cosmic significance." I've also read that he thinks his disability has been a large factor in why he is well known. He's been able to accomplish so much with a body that barely functions. Yet, he has made the body he has serve his purpose. One of his goals is to simplify cosmology and quantum physics so that the average person can understand it. He even wrote a children's book about it."

"That's fascinating," said Carlisle. "I assumed that he was going to die, so I offered to turn him. I was wrong. He went on to accomplish so much in your world."

"What happened to him after you turned him?" I asked.

"He told people he knew that he was going to China to try alternative healing techniques. That gave him the time he needed to get through the newborn phase. Once he could control himself around humans, he returned to Cambridge and told everyone that a Chinese Qigong master had cured him. He taught at Cambridge and made significant scientific advances, but eventually, people began to notice that he was not aging. He had become too well known in the scientific community to move somewhere else and pursue physics. He eventually faked his death, and now exists under an assumed name and wears a disguise. He teaches at the University of Seattle and keeps a low profile." Carlisle looked off into the distance for a moment, and then said, "Maybe I didn't do the world a favor by turning him after all."

"Carlisle, it was his choice. You have no way of knowing what his contribution will be in this world. Maybe this world needs a genius who keeps a low profile and spends his time on theory instead of a genius whose disability makes him relate better to the average person."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Thank you, Bella. One similarity you have with our Bella is your compassion and concern for others' feelings."

I returned his smile.

"I'll call Stephen and see if he can pay us a visit. I'm sure he will be fascinated by your story."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

He nodded and went to his study.

Emmett walked over to me. "Bella, the last time you were here, you said your husband was the actor who played Edward in the movie series about us."

I nodded.

"Who was the lucky guy who played me?"

I walked over to Edward's laptop and Googled, 'Kellan Lutz,' and then clicked on his IMDB bio.

"Him?" Emmett laughed. "He's scrawny!"

I laughed. "I definitely won't be telling Kellan you called him scrawny. His ego would be severely wounded. Actually, he's considered to be pretty hot. You should be flattered! Do you want to see who your character is married to?"

"Hell, yeah!" He roared.

I glanced at Rosalie and saw her roll her eyes.

"Rosalie was a challenge to cast since the book describes her as the most beautiful woman in the world," I said.

"Well, that's one thing they got right," Emmett said, as he swept Rosalie off her feet and carried her over to the laptop."

They stared at Nikki's picture.

"She's nowhere near as beautiful as you, Rose, but she is pretty hot!"

Rose smacked him.

"OK, now that I've seen the real Carlisle, I have to say, he wins the award for most miscast vampire ever!" I searched Google Images for a picture of Peter on the TV show, '_Nurse Jackie.' _For that role, Peter kept his naturally dark brown hair, and this picture showed him with a scruffy beard.

When I showed them the picture, the entire family, minus Carlisle, roared with laughter.

"No way!" Emmett howled. "Carlisle, you have got to see this!"

There was a blur, and the laptop and all of the Cullens disappeared. Presumably, they reappeared in Carlisle's study.

I decided to take the opportunity to go outside for some air and to clear my head. It was a beautiful, crisp, clear night; the moon was full, and the sky was filled with stars. I strolled a few feet from the house and stared at the brilliant sky. _It's so different from L.A.,_ I thought.

"Yes, it is." I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"I never see stars like this in L.A. There's too much light pollution," I said. "The sky is so beautiful here."

Edward looked up and then looked back at me. "It is beautiful, but it pales in comparison to you," he said brushing his fingers against my cheek.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I said, stepping away from his touch.

"You may not be my Bella, but this is still her body. She is beautiful," he replied. He dropped his hand and turned to look at the stars again.

The brisk night air made me shiver. Edward took off his jacket and slipped it on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied. As I pulled the jacket tighter around me, he automatically reached up to brush the hair from my face, something I was sure he'd done thousands of times to his Bella. He stopped himself before he actually touched me, and dropped his hand. He looked so sad, I felt sorry for him.

"Edward, it's OK. I know you want to touch her. It's natural. I'll try to remember I'm borrowing your fiancée's body and be more understanding." I reached out and took his hand. He pressed my palm to his lips.

"Thank you," he said. "It's painful to be near you and not touch you."

I heard an owl hoot. "That's something else that's different from L.A. There's no where in L.A. for an owl to roost."

"Would you like to see her babies," he asked.

My eyes popped. "Are you serious?"

He smiled and nodded.

"That would involve flying through trees with you, wouldn't it?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Do you promise not to drop me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, I promise not to drop you."

"OK, let's do it," I said tentatively.

He swung me onto his back and started to climb a nearby tree. The limbs and leaves flew by in one continuous blur. I finally closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck.

"You can open your eyes now," he said, as he swung me off of his back and stood me in front of him.

When I opened my eyes, several pair of tiny black eyes stared back at me.

"Oh, they are adorable! Their eyes take up almost their entire face," I laughed.

At that moment, the mother decided to try to scare us away. I heard a screech and saw a rush of wings; I jumped, and Edward pulled me tightly against his chest while he growled at the mother. She flew away in terror.

"That growl of yours is pretty scary," I said.

"It's supposed to be," he replied.

That thought made me very aware of being held tightly by a vampire while one hundred feet up in the air on the limb of a tree. _This is insane! What am I doing? _ I thought.

"What's insane?" Edward asked. I felt his breath next to my ear.

As he spoke, I also became aware of how turned on he was as evidenced by the bulge protruding into my back. I felt an involuntary surge of lust course through me.

"Mmm," he said, next to my ear. "I'm not the only one whose body gives them away." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Except that it's not my body, Edward."

He turned me around so my back was leaning against the tree trunk. His arms were on either side of me, and he was inches from my face.

"But it is _my_ fiancée's body," he said. He ran his finger along my jaw. When he started to run it toward my chest, I grabbed his hand.

"Stop. This may be her body, but I'm not her."

"I don't know if I can stop," he said, as he leaned toward me and breathed deeply the way a sommelier might inhale a wine's bouquet.

"Edward, look at me." He met my eyes. "You have a choice. You can let the vampire in you rule your actions, or you can choose to be like a …" I paused. "I was going to say more like a human, but I know that you aspire to be like Carlisle." I added silently, _We all need to aspire to be more like Carlisle._

He stared at me for a moment, and I saw him struggling to put the monster back in its cage. He leaned away from me.

"Can we go back to the ground now?" I asked.

"You'll have to come close again," he smiled.

I stepped toward him; he wrapped my arms around his shoulders and then put his arms around my waist. "Hang on tight," he said just before he jumped.

I screamed all the way to the ground. When he landed softly, and let go of me, I fell to my knees; my legs were too weak with fright to support my body.

"Are you OK?" He laughed.

I was too scared to do anything except nod. He helped me to my feet, and we went back inside.

"What is wrong with you?" Emmett asked. "You're almost as pale as we are."

"I showed her the owl's nest," Edward replied.

"Bella, you're a wimp!" Emmett laughed. "That nest is only about a hundred feet up."

I just shook my head.

"Hey do you want to watch some _Trek_ and see if we get any other ideas on what's happening to you?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

There was a blur, and Emmett was back with an armload of DVDs. "I picked out all of the time travel episodes."

He popped a DVD into the player, and _All Good Things_, the _Star Trek Next Generation _series finale began.

"This is one of my favorites," I said. I sat down on the sofa and began to watch.

**EPOV**

It was difficult not to stare at her. _What happened to me out there? I almost lost control. Why is she having this affect on me?_ I glanced at Emmettand Rosalie who were already ignoring the TV, and silently planning what they would do to each other during their next sexcapade. _God! I've become like them! It's all I can think about! _

I looked back at Bella. Now that I was sure she was not my Bella, the differences between them were so obvious. This Bella was so much more self-assured. There was a maturity and ease about her that my Bella didn't have. She was also far more graceful and talented. I stopped. _What am I doing? She's married to someone else. I'm engaged._ _Get control of yourself! _ I tried to focus on the television.

About half way through the show, I realized I could no longer hear her thoughts. I glanced at her, and she was sound asleep. I picked her up and brought her back to my room. I gently placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. I sat down next to her to watch her sleep. I tried to tell myself that I was doing this because I wanted to be here in case my Bella returned.

_Yes, and because I want to be close to her_, I thought.

_Stop it! _ I yelled in my mind at the monster that was thinking about what we were doing when this Bella arrived here earlier tonight.

Before I could stop myself, I had reached out to brush her hair with my fingertips. She sighed and moved closer to me so her head was resting on my chest. My Bella had slept this way hundreds of times, and the monster in me had stayed in its cage. I could peacefully watch her sleep; it was like a form of meditation. However, having this Bella's body pressed against me was a form of torture. I couldn't stop thinking about coming inside of her and how much I wanted to do that again.

I knew I had to get out of this room, but the monster in me refused to move.

* * *

The next chapter is titled: "Midnight Sun."

**Midnight Sun: **If you don't know what **Midnight Sun** is, what are you doing on a Twilight related FanFiction site? LOL!

I title the next chapter after Stephenie Meyer's draft of _Twilight_ from Edward's POV because she revealed just how close Edward came to killing Bella.


	7. Chapter 7 Midnight Sun

**EPOV**

Alice, Emmett and Jasper suddenly burst into my room. I met Alice's eyes and saw what she had seen. In her vision, the monster had taken control. Bella was screaming for me to stop while I forced myself on her, and then I saw myself biting into her neck. I shut my eyes, wishing I could erase that image from my mind.

When I opened my eyes again, Jasper was staring at me. I knew he sensed my emotions.

"Come on, man," he said. "Let's go for a hunt."

I nodded and gently pushed Bella off of me, grateful that my family had saved me from the monster who so desperately wanted to be liberated from his cage.

**BPOV**

I felt myself starting to wake up and listened for the familiar sound of the waves hitting the beach. Instead, I heard birds singing and crickets chirping. _I'm still here_, I thought.

I dragged myself into the bathroom. There was a note from Alice taped to the mirror.

_I thought you could use something decent to put on. We will see you downstairs after you freshen up._

I turned around and saw a pair of designer jeans and a blouse hanging up on the back of the door. Of course, a pair of Manolo Blahniks was sitting on the floor next to the door jam. I had to laugh. _She acts exactly the way she is written_, I thought.

After I showered and put on my new 'Bella Barbie' clothes, I went downstairs. The smell of coffee lead me into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Alice chirped, handing me a cup of coffee with a lot of cream, exactly the way I liked it.

"Good morning," I said, smiling at her. "How did you know that this is exactly how I like my coffee?"

"It was in an article about you. You know how they like to write inane things about famous people like, 'She ordered the salad with vinaigrette?'"

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Well, the _CANDID_ interviewer seemed to think that it was an oxymoron that a beautiful woman would add cream to her coffee."

"The coffee is perfect. Thank you," I said. "And thank you for the clothes."

"I have to say, you wear them much better than our Bella. You also know how to work those Manolo Blahniks."

"I'm a product of my mother," I said.

"Oh my God! That's right! Your mom is Kelly Jordan! You are so lucky!" She gushed.

I laughed. "Alice, I truly wish there was some way I could introduce you to her. You two would absolutely _love_ each other!"

"You never know!" She said mysteriously. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

"Not yet, thanks. I need to wake up before I eat," I said. "Where is everyone?"

"Rose is in the garage; Esme is upstairs; Carlisle is at the hospital, and the boys are hunting."

"And you're Bella-sitting?" I asked, smiling.

"I guess I am," she said laughing. The smile left her face, and I saw her stare off into the distance. I assumed she was experiencing a vision, so I sat quietly and tried not to disturb her.

After a moment, she gasped, and then looked at me. "Bella, what happened exactly when you arrived here this time?"

I could feel my face turning red as I stared at my coffee cup. "Alice, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "It didn't happen while you were…?"

I looked at her and nodded.

"No! This is horrible!" She cried.

"Alice, what's horrible? Why are you so upset? What did you see?"

She refilled my cup. "You're going to need more coffee for this," she said.

"Bella, as you know, humans are very attracted to vampires."

I nodded.

"Many vampires who feed on humans take advantage of this asset and use it to lure their prey."

An involuntary shudder passed through my body.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I think you need to know."

"Go on," I said. "I'm OK."

"So, for a vampire to have sex with a human without killing them is next to impossible. Edward was convinced he could make love to the other Bella because there was a time when he thought she was dead, and he realized he didn't want to live without her."

"I know," I said. "The whole cliff diving, Volturi incident."

"Oh, I'm surprised he told you about all of that," she said.

"He didn't. It's the entire premise of the second book and movie in the series," I said.

"That's so weird. I still don't understand how our lives have become a movie in some other world, but we digress. Bella was determined to make love before Edward turned her, so he finally agreed to try. Apparently, you appeared just at the crucial moment?"

I nodded.

"That explains it," she said.

"Explains what?" I asked.

"He's fighting his instincts."

"What exactly do you mean by, 'he's fighting his instincts?'"

"The vampire part of him wants to finish what he started."

"And kill me?" I yelled.

"No, of course not! I would see that happening before he did it, just like last night," she replied.

"What do you mean, 'just like last night?' I asked.

"Oh, well, last night, we kind of had to stop him from, you know…"

"Biting me?" I shouted at her.

"But we stopped him! As soon as I had the vision, I grabbed Jazz and Emmett, and they took him for a hunt."

"Maybe I should just go stay in a hotel. Or maybe I'll go to my parent's resort and explain all of this to them," I said.

"No, please don't go. I will be watching. He won't hurt you, I promise. Stephen is coming today. I've seen that he is going to help you," she said.

"He is? Oh, thank God. I just want to go home." Suddenly this all felt overwhelming. Tears filled my eyes, and I stifled a sob.

"It's OK. Go ahead and cry if you want to," she said, rubbing my arm.

I put my head in my hands. "I miss my husband so much. I miss my kids."

I looked at Alice and saw her looking over my shoulder with concern.

"Let me guess. Edward is standing behind me?"

She nodded.

"And he's read your thoughts and knows you told me everything, and he's pissed?"

She nodded.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Are you going to eat me for breakfast?" I asked.

They both burst out laughing.

"No, my brothers made sure I had my fill of mountain lion, so I should be fine at least until lunch time," he said with a smile.

"OK, good, I'm glad I have a reprieve. Maybe Stephen will figure out how to get me home before then," I said.

I saw the worry on Edward's face. Apparently, Alice did too.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm worried about the affect this is having on our Bella. I'm also hoping Stephen can resolve this so both Bellas return to where they belong."

I met his eyes, and the room started to spin. I shut my eyes and gasped. When I opened them, I was back in my own bed, and the most beautiful face I had ever seen was looking at me with a very worried expression.

"Baby, you came back to me," Rob said.

I reached up to touch his cheek. "Yes, because this is where I belong, right here, in your arms."

He grabbed me. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back."

"I know, I was too. But I learned a lot this time. Stephen Hawking is going to help me," I told him.

"What?" he said, looking at me.

"It's a really long story. I'll tell you, but right now, please kiss me."

I ran my hand along his cheek as he kissed me. "God, your beard is sexy," I said.

He smiled and continued to kiss me.

"How long was I gone," I asked between kisses.

"About a minute," he replied, and kissed my neck.

"That's all?" I said.

"How much time elapsed in the _Twilight Zone_?" He asked.

"Well, I fell asleep there, so I'm not sure, but I think it was about eight hours."

"Curiouser and curiouser," he said.

"Yes," I said. "Now another problem that I have is jet lag. I'm wide awake since I just slept through the night in the other reality, but you must be exhausted."

"I'm OK," he said. "I'll sleep in a little while, but I want to hear about what happened first."

I thought back to how I had arrived in the Cullen's world. Rob apparently sensed my change in mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You're tense all of a sudden. What happened?"

I looked into his eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

He brushed the tear away. "What is it?"

"I …" I couldn't get the words out. "I'm so scared of how you are going to react."

He looked confused. "Why? Bella, nothing you tell me could ever change how I feel about you."

I hoped that was true. I took a deep breath.

"Edward and the other Bella were also making love when I jumped into that world." I looked at his eyes, terrified of what I would see there.

He let go of me and sat up. He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at me. "So you and he…?"

I nodded.

He stood up and put on a pair of shorts.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicked.

"Bella, just give me a minute to process this, OK?"

I nodded, and he stepped onto the deck outside of our room.

I watched him walk through the door, and then I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

A few minutes later, I felt him lay down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my neck, "I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have walked out like that. I didn't want to say anything that would hurt you. This is pretty overwhelming for me too."

I rolled over and faced him; he wiped away my tears. "I love you," he said.

"You do?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course I do! I told you, nothing you ever told me could change that. What happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

This made me start crying again. He held me closer. "We'll figure it out," he said and kissed me.

"I'm scared that Edward will kill me while I'm there," I said.

He looked at me. "Why?"

I told him what Alice had told me about Edward's struggle.

Rob took a deep breath. "He won't hurt you," he said.

"How can you know that?" I asked.

"Because Stephenie wrote him that way. In his entire existence, he never hurt anyone who wasn't inherently evil to begin with. He's not capable of hurting you," he said.

I felt myself relax a little. "Thank you, that helps."

I noticed a far away look in Rob's eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm going to call Stephenie," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was the one who told me about the idea of pantheistic solipsism. She, Kristen, Catherine and I used to sit around for hours and discuss all kinds of abstract ideas about our characters and where they originated. I have a feeling she will be very interested in what is happening to you, and maybe she can give us an insight," he said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"So you aren't worried she'll think we're insane?" I asked.

"No," he said quietly, as his eyes closed.

Even though I had slept in the other reality, I found alternate world hopping to be exhausting. I rested my head on my husband's warm chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, we walked over to my parents so they could watch the kids for a while, and then went into Mom's office to give Stephenie a call.

"Well, hello!" She said, obviously happy to hear from us.

We exchanged pleasantries, and then I asked what she was working on.

"Ever since _Midnight Sun_ was leaked, the publishers have been hounding me to finish it and write the entire series from Edward's point of view. Initially, I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but you two actually inspired me."

"_We_ inspired you?" I asked. "Why?"

"I admire your philanthropic spirit. I realized that the profits from these books could probably feed all of the starving children in Africa for the next hundred years. It would be selfish of me not to write them!"

"You go girl!" I said, laughing. "So how far along are you in the series?" I asked.

"I just finished _Eclipse_, and I'm working on the outline for _Breaking Dawn. _You know, it's funny you two called. I guess since it was the two of you that inspired me to write again, I've noticed that it's your face, Bella that I'm picturing when I write."

I gasped. Rob and I looked at each other. "That's it!" I said.

"What's it?" She asked.

I looked at Rob. "Stephenie, we have quite a story to tell you…," he began.

* * *

The next chapter is titled: "Inkheart."

_**Inkheart **_ is a young adult-child fantasy novel by Cornelia Funke. The book is about a 12-year-old girl named Meggie Folchart whose life changes dramatically when she realizes that her father, a bookbinder named Mortimer (Mo), has an unusual ability: when he reads aloud, he can bring characters from books into the real world. The novel was made into a movie starring Brandon Fraser in 2008.


	8. Chapter 8 Inkheart

When Rob had finished telling Stephenie about my experiences in the _Twilight Zone_, there was dead silence on the other end of the line. I was sure she would suggest we both seek medical assistance as soon as possible.

"Stephenie?" Rob said. "Are you still there?"

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry!" She gasped into the phone.

"So you believe us?" I asked her.

"Yes, it makes so much sense. I never felt like the books were coming from me. It always felt like they were being channeled to me from some other dimension. You just confirmed it!"

"But you must be influencing that other dimension," I said. "Because it was when you started imagining me as Bella that all of this began."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm done writing," she said. "It's too much responsibility. I didn't sign on to play god. Maybe if I stop writing, you will stop bouncing between worlds."

"I hope you are right, but if I do bounce back there, I'm hopeful that the Cullens have found some answers."

"Please let me know what happens," she said. "I feel so responsible."

"It's not your fault, Stephenie. We'll call soon," I replied.

We said our good-byes and hung up. I crawled onto Rob's lap.

"I'm so scared," I said.

"I know," he said, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

**EPOV**

It had been several days since Bella Jordan had last appeared; however, things were still tense between my Bella and me. The strain of, what appeared to her as memory lapses, was causing her tremendous anxiety. She also sensed that something had shifted in me as well. She wanted to make love again, and I told her I thought we should wait until we understood what was happening. I tried to tell myself that as well. But the vampire part of me was consumed with thoughts of the other Bella.

After Alice's vision of me attacking Bella Jordan, I was hunting daily. I did not want my unstable vampire yearnings to cause me to hurt my Bella. _My Bella_, I thought, running through the trees. I realized that I had started to think of both of them as mine.

I drained a buck and was getting ready to take down another when I heard Alice and Jasper. Normally we gave each other a wide berth while hunting, but my thoughts about the two Bellas had distracted me, and Alice and Jasper were _obviously_ quite distracted. Apparently, from what I had gathered from my family's thoughts over the years, hunting with your mate is a very sexual experience since our vampire instincts co-mingle killing one's prey and sex.

I ran in the opposite direction. I could not bear to hear Alice and Jasper's thoughts right now. Nevertheless, the little I had heard was enough to cause the vampire in me to long for that experience. I pictured draining another buck then turning around to see Bella Jordan watching me. In my fantasy, she wanted me, and I took her with all the animalistic lust that the vampire part of me was longing to set free.

**RPOV**

We spent the rest of the morning playing with the kids. We took them down to the beach, so that by the time they had lunch, they were both ready for a long nap. While I read to Kate, Bella nursed Jordan. Kate had just fallen asleep, when I heard the shower in our room. I thought about some of the incredibly hot encounters we had experienced in that shower, and immediately felt myself get hard. I walked into the bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and stepped into the shower. I saw Bella reach for her razor. I loved shaving her long, luscious legs. I slipped one arm around her waist and with the other hand reached for her razor. I ran my lips along the back of her neck.

"Why don't you let me do that," I said into her ear.

She smiled and started to hand me the razor, but suddenly she went limp in my arms. I saw the razor fall and cut her foot as it bounced to the shower floor.

**BPOV**

I was standing in the shower and felt Rob's arm around me and his lips on my neck. I was instantly as wet inside as I was outside. He wanted to shave my legs for me. I smiled remembering just how closely he shaved them the last time. As I started to hand him the razor, everything started to spin, and I felt a sharp stab of pain as the razor hit my foot before it bounced to the shower floor.

In the next moment, I was standing in the middle of a forest. I looked around and realized I was alone, and I had absolutely no idea where I was. At first, I panicked, thinking I would be stuck in the woods and freeze to death, but I realized that Edward would eventually come looking for me. I listened and heard a stream. I walked toward the sound, and emerged from the trees near the spot I had 'landed' on a previous visit to this world. I sat down and stared at the water. It wasn't the ocean, but it would have to do.

I realized my foot hurt. I was dressed in Bella Swan's clothes and shoes. I slipped off her shoe and sock and gasped when I saw that her foot was bleeding exactly where I had dropped my razor.

_This is just great. I'm sitting here with a bloody foot in the middle of nowhere, freezing to death instead of being fucked senseless in a nice warm shower by my gorgeous husband,_ my thoughts ranted.

**EPOV**

I had just drained my second buck when I picked up her scent. _She's bleeding,_ I thought. I took off in the direction of the stream. As I approached, I listened to her thoughts. She was thinking about the moment before she arrived in this world. She had been in the shower. Seeing her naked was bad enough given that the vampire was still ruling my instincts, but then I saw her husband wrap his arms around her. Apparently he was about to shave her legs when she shifted to this reality. She dropped her razor, and it cut her foot. As I got closer, I saw her looking at her foot. She heard me and looked up.

"Edward, I'm bleeding; don't come any closer," she said.

_It's far too late for that_, I thought. I knelt down and looked at her foot. I couldn't help myself. I had to know if her blood tasted like my Bella's. I dipped my finger in her blood and licked it.

She gasped and slid away from me.

_As if that will help,_ I laughed inwardly. I shut my eyes while I savored the sweet essence. No, it wasn't the same as my Bella's, but it was equally desirable.

I opened my eyes and knew they must be as black as the night. She looked back at me with terror, and the monster smiled. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. I crushed my lips to hers and ground my body against her. When I moved my mouth to her neck, she screamed,

"Edward! Stop! It's me! I'm not your Bella! Stop! Please!"

She was crying now, but I didn't care. The vampire was going to finish what he had started.

I heard her thoughts. She thought she was going to die, and she was right.

I saw the images of her children. She was saying good-bye to them in her mind.

She remembered her husband saying, _He won't hurt you. In his entire existence, he never hurt anyone who wasn't inherently evil to begin with_.

Then I heard her thoughts say, _Rob was wrong. Now you're going to kill me and your Bella._

My growl shook the ground as the monster roared with frustration. I forced myself to let her go, turned and ran.

**BPOV**

I knew I was going to die. Edward's eyes were the color of a cold Alaskan midnight. I didn't fear death; I only felt a profound sadness that I wouldn't be there to help my children grow up.

I thought about Rob and what he had said about Edward not hurting me. _He was so wrong. Now you are going to kill me and your Bella,_ I thought, in one last attempt to reach the real Edward.

It was in that moment that he let me go and disappeared.

I was terrified that he would return, but I knew there was nowhere I could go that he wouldn't find me. I sunk to my knees and buried my head in my hands, forcing myself to breath.

A moment later, Alice was by my side with Carlisle.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner," she said.

"Alice, go back to the house. She's bleeding."

I heard Carlisle talking to Alice, but he sounded like he was underwater. I was vaguely aware that Carlisle was wrapping something around my cut foot.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

I slowly turned my head to look at him. I felt like I was underwater too, watching and listening to what was happening from someplace outside my body.

"Bella, I need to get you back to the house. You're going into shock," he said.

I felt myself being whisked through the woods. The trees flew by in a blur. I shut my eyes to block out the dizziness and nausea this vampire carnival ride was creating.

The vampire ride stopped, and I was lying on an exam table. I refused to open my eyes and continue to participate in this demented game the universe had decided to play with my soul.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle said.

"Leave me alone," I muttered.

"Alice, grab two pillows and elevate her feet then get an extra blanket. Esme, I need to start an IV; please get me a bag of saline."

"No, just leave me alone. I don't want to be here. Go away," I muttered. I still felt like I was watching this whole scene from somewhere up on the ceiling.

I felt a needle pick and tried to push it away, but someone held my hand.

"Carlisle, what are you giving her," I heard Elizabeth ask. _No_, I thought. _She's not Elizabeth. _ But I couldn't remember who she was. Everything was so hazy.

"Epinephrine," I heard Carlisle reply. "Her blood pressure is dangerously low. I'm going to lose her if I don't get it back up."

Edward's scream came from outside, but its ferocity shook the entire house. The intensity of his pain made me gasp.

I heard, "Come back to me, baby; please come back." Someone was cradling my head.

I slowly opened my eyes and had never been so happy to see my husband.

"Thank God," he said.

* * *

The next chapter is titled: "ER"

_**ER**_ is an American medical drama series that aired from 1994 to 2009. It is set primarily in the emergency room of the fictional County General Hospital.


	9. Chapter 9 ER

**Author's Announcement! **I just posted a very lemony out-take from Chapter Four. It is my submission for the Write For The Other Team contest. (Visit my homepage for contest details. The submission deadline is 1/22!) It is Edward's Point Of View of what happened between he and Bella Swan just before Bella Jordan shifted realities and entered Bella S.'s body while they were making love for the first time.

Fanfiction [dot] net/community/Write_For_The_Other_Team_Contest/76686/14/0/1/

**RPOV**

When Bella collapsed in the shower, I carried her to the bed, dried her off, and covered her with a quilt. I hoped this time would be like the others and she would wake up within a few minutes. It had already been longer than any of the other times. Suddenly, she started to violently shake. When I reached out to hold her, she was cold. I checked her pulse, and it was weak; she seemed to be struggling to breathe. I called security and told them to send the EMT and to call 911, Barry, and Kelly.

In less than 5 minutes, our room was full. The EMT told me to elevate Bella's feet. He started an IV. I saw him adding a medication and asked him what it was.

"Epinephrine," he replied. "Her blood pressure is dangerously low; I have to get it up, or we're going to lose her."

"No!" I yelled. I cradled her head in my arms and whispered, "Come back to me, baby; please come back."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Thank God," I said.

She reached up to touch my cheek, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," she said.

She looked at our room full of people. "Please, I want to talk to you alone," she said.

The EMT said, "She's stable right now. I'll wait down the hall. Just yell if you need me."

I nodded my thanks. Barry and Kelly gave Bella a hug, and said they would take the kids back to their house.

When we were alone, I kissed her forehead and said, "You scared me. You collapsed in the shower, then you seemed to go into shock. You were shaking violently; you were freezing, your pulse was weak and your breathing was shallow."

She nodded. "The same thing happened there."

"Why?" I asked.

"He almost killed me," she said.

"Edward?" I asked.

She nodded. "I arrived in the woods and was alone. A few minutes later, he appeared and attacked me. I was sure I was going to die. I thought about not seeing our kids grow up," she paused as she stifled a sob and then took a breath. "Then I thought about you saying that Edward wouldn't hurt me because he had never hurt anyone who wasn't inherently evil to begin with. When I had that thought, he let me go and ran away."

"But the attack sent you into shock?" I asked.

She nodded. "I remember Alice and Carlisle showing up. Carlisle carried me back to the house, and then he started an IV and gave me Epinephrine."

"That's what the EMT gave you here," I said.

"Please hold me," she said.

I climbed into bed next to her and wrapped her in my arms.

Suddenly she wriggled out of my arms and sat up. She threw the covers off and looked at her foot.

"It's cut here too," she said.

"You dropped your razor when you passed out. It fell on your foot and cut it," I told her.

"I remember," she said. "I saw it fall as I started to pass out, and then I felt the pain when it cut me. When I shifted to the other reality, my foot was cut in the same spot. It was the blood that triggered Edward's attack."

"Whatever happens to you physically in one world seems to follow you to the other," I said.

She nodded and curled up next to me again.

"I can't take much more," she sobbed.

"I know, baby." I felt so utterly helpless. In that moment, she went limp in my arms, and I knew she was gone again.

**EPOV**

When I heard Carlisle say he could lose Bella, I screamed so loudly that I saw one of the windows on the jeep shatter. Jazz and Emmett appeared by my side within seconds.

"Come on, Bro," Emmett said. "We're going for a run."

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"You're not helping Carlisle or Bella," Jazz said, and I felt him manipulating my emotions.

Suddenly I was calmer and a run seemed like a very good idea. We took off.

After awhile, Emmett couldn't contain his thoughts. _So what's going on, man? What happened between you and B.J.?_

I stopped running. "B.J.?" I said.

"Yeah, "Bella Jordan," he said out loud.

I shook my head.

"So what happened, man?" He asked.

I sighed. He would find out anyway. There were no secrets in a family of vampires with a psychic, a mind reader and an empath. "I almost killed her," I said.

"Whoa, dude, what's up with that?" Emmett asked.

Jasper took pity on me. "It's a chemical thing, Emmett."

Emmett looked at Jazz like his mind had stopped working along with his heart.

Jazz continued, "Apparently, one of the times that '_B.J.'_ appeared was when Edward and Bella were in the middle of..."

"No way!" Emmett yelled and looked at me.

I nodded.

"I still don't get it. What's the problem?" Emmett asked.

Jazz looked at me with sympathy. _He's so naïve, _his thoughts said.

I nodded in reply. I knew that Jazz had plenty of first hand experience with the vampire instincts that co-mingled the lust for sex and the lust for human blood. But Emmett had been spared that particular experience. As annoying as Emmett could be at times, his presence in our family was a gift. He somehow managed to hang on to part of his human innocence; Jasper and I lost that part of ourselves when we drained the blood from one helpless victim after another.

"Emmett," Jazz said, as if he were trying to explain advanced math to a child. "You've only had one slip, and Rosalie has always been your mate. You've never experienced what most vampires experience. There's a reason we are so attractive to humans. It helps us to lure our prey. For vampires who feed off of humans, it's very common for them to have sex with a human first and drain their blood later."

"Whoa," Emmett said. I saw in his thoughts that he realized this was how Jasper used to survive.

Jasper went on. "The vampire part of Edward wants to finish what he started."

"Dude! Why can't you shake it off? You've been around the other Bella for years. You decided you could handle making love to her. What's different?"

Jasper's thoughts told me, _I've got it covered_.

"Emmett," Jasper said, "Edward is fighting a purely instinctual vampire response that I assume exists to ensure our species' survival," Jasper explained, sounding like a college professor lecturing on Darwin's theory of vampire evolution.

"What about our Bella?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him. "My feelings for her haven't changed. It still feels like she's my soul mate. What's changed is this insanity I feel about Bella Jordan."

"What happened that triggered you?" Jasper asked.

"I was hunting and heard your thoughts and Alice's thoughts after your hunt." I didn't need to explain what I meant. From what I had gathered over the years, my siblings always followed up a hunt with a sexual encounter, so I knew Emmett could read between the lines.

"I ran in the opposite direction, but I heard enough that it triggered a yearning in me. I wanted her even before I smelled the blood from her cut," I said.

"Leave it to our Bella to cut herself near a family of vampires," Emmett chuckled.

"It wasn't Bella Swan that cut herself. I read Bella Jordan's thoughts. She was in the shower with her husband right before she came here. He was going to shave her legs. She dropped the razor as she shifted realities, and it cut her foot in that reality. But when she arrived here, Bella Swan's foot was also cut," I told them.

"Whoa, you're saying that what happens to her physically in one world follows her to the next?" Emmett asked.

"Apparently," I nodded.

"I don't think there's Star Trek precedence for that," he said, seriously.

I had to smile. Emmett certainly provided the comic relief in my tortured existence.

Jasper's thoughts captured my attention. He looked at me, and I nodded. "That is quite a coincidence," I said.

"You know, B.J. is right. That mind reading thing you do when other people are standing right here," he said, pointing to himself, "is really rude."

"Sorry," I said. "Jasper was pointing out that Bella's husband and I would have been feeling the same emotion at the same time."

"What emotion?" Emmett asked.

"Lust," Jasper said.

"Wow, that's weird," said Emmett.

I heard Jasper's thoughts. "You think it could be more than a coincidence that he and I were feeling the same thing at the same time?" I asked him.

"I think it's worth discussing with Bella and Stephen," Jasper said. "Emotions, just like everything else in the universe, exist as a particular vibration. It's like music. When you play a B flat on the piano, it resonates at a different frequency than a C minor. The vibration of love resonates at a different frequency from that of fear or lust. When I attempt to control someone's emotions, I'm actually bringing their emotional vibration into alignment with mine. I act like a tuning fork."

"So what has that got to do with what's going on with B.J.?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, yet," Jasper said. "But there are many theories about how our thoughts and emotions affect our reality. Our emotions, when directed at another person, create a strong vibrational field around that person. If Edward and Bella's husband were experiencing the same emotion at the same time, it could be contributing to what is causing her to travel between the two realities."

Our discussion was interrupted by Jasper's phone. I saw in his thoughts that it was Alice, and when I read Alice's thoughts, I saw my Bella. She was awake in Carlisle's office, and completely hysterical. I tore back to the house.

I ran into Carlisle's office and wrapped Bella in my arms. She was sobbing.

"Why am I in here? Why do I have an IV in my arm? What is wrong with me? Where were you? Why is my foot cut?" She buried her head against my chest. I had never felt so helpless, and with that thought, she went limp in my arms. I knew what was coming next. I laid her gently on the table and stepped away. I was certain Bella Jordan would not want to see me.

"Carlisle, I believe when she wakes up, Bella Jordan will be with us again. I had better step out of the room."

He nodded. "Stephen should be here any minute."

"I'll listen for him," I said, and went outside.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle's concerned smile. "Welcome back," he said.

"Carlisle, please, make it stop," I begged him.

"Stephen should be here any minute, Bella. I'm hoping he will help us," he said.

I nodded.

"Bella, one of us will stay with you at all times, and Edward has promised he will stay away from you. He is devastated by what he did to you and the pain he caused you." Carlisle said.

"I know, Carlisle. I also know that any other vampire would have killed me."

He looked at me and smiled and then shook his head. "Your compassion and empathy are astounding," Carlisle said.

I returned his smile, and then asked, "Carlisle, when I went into shock in this world, I also went into shock in my reality. My husband called an EMT, who also gave me Epinephrine." I also told him about the cut on my foot appearing in both realities. "What do you think it means that what happened to me here also happened there and vice versa?"

"I don't know, Bella. I hear Stephen's car now, and I'm hoping he'll help us unravel this."

Alice bounced into the room with new clothes for me since the other Bella's clothes were quite disheveled.

"I can't allow you to meet one of the greatest scientific minds in history wearing _that_," she said. She handed me an Armani double zip jacket.

I stared at it, then looked at her.

"How on earth…?"

"I researched what you like," she said bouncing up and down.

"Actually, you researched what my mother likes," I said smiling. "She makes sure that if there is a possibility that a camera will come within a mile of me that I look as if I've stepped out of the pages of _Style._ God forbid that her daughter be caught on camera in jeans and a t-shirt. That jacket is the same one she picked up for me at a show in Italy."

"I know!" Alice beamed. "It was nearly impossible to find."

"Alice, it is very sweet of you to try to find clothes that are familiar. You are beyond thoughtful," I said.

"My pleasure," she smiled. I knew she was thrilled to have a Bella-Barbie that actually appreciated her fashionista genius.

She handed me the matching slacks and a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps. She had somehow even figured out that I preferred Stella McCartney lingerie.

I slipped into the bathroom that was connected to Carlisle's office. When I came back out, Alice was still there. She bounced up and down.

"You look beautiful. It's so fun to dress you since you know how to walk," she chirped.

I laughed.

Alice suddenly turned serious. "Bella, everyone is downstairs with Stephen. Edward wants to do whatever will make you the most comfortable. Jazz is monitoring his emotions, and I'm continually watching to make sure he will not hurt you. He intentionally positioned himself so he is behind Emmett and Jazz. I don't think there's any chance he could hurt you. He and Jazz have a theory they want to run by you and Stephen, but if you aren't comfortable being near him, he'll let Jazz speak for him."

I took a breath. "Alice, it sounds like you all have taken every possible precaution. I'm actually not as concerned about my physical safety because I know you and Jasper will sense it if his instincts take over. But I am concerned about my propensity for flashbacks."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Alice, I was raped when I was twelve years old," I said.

"Oh my God, Bella, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's OK, Alice, I've done a lot of therapy. But there's a chance that seeing Edward will send me into a flashback."

"Of course, you don't want to be around him then. I'll go tell him," she said.

"No, wait, Alice. If there's any chance that his and Jasper's idea can help stop this reality shifting, then I want him there. But, will you stay next to me?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"If I squeeze your hand, get me out of the room, OK?"

"Yes, Bella, anything. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and we walked downstairs together.

* * *

The next chapter is titled: "The Perfect Storm."

_**The Perfect Storm**_ is a creative nonfiction book written by Sebastian Junger about a Perfect Storm that hit North America in 1991. The story features the crew of the fishing boat, _Andrea Gail_, based out of Gloucester, Massachusetts, who were lost at sea during the severe conditions. The book was adapted for the film of the same title and released in 2000.


	10. Chapter 10 The Perfect Storm

_Pioneers in quantum physics discovered that the most elementary building blocks of matter couldn't actually even be called 'matter'. Subatomic particles are not solid objects but vibrating little packets of energy that can't be quantified or understood as separate parts. At this elementary level, nothing appears to be certain...researchers came to the startling conclusion that consciousness creates reality. (Excerpted from 'The Amazing Promises of the Zero Point Field,' by _Tijn Touber, Ode Magazine, November 2003.)

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice and Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and every eye turned toward them. Bella floated down the stairs in the stilettos Alice had picked out as if she'd been walking the runway her entire life. There wasn't a trace of self-consciousness about her. She was a woman obviously used to having every eye in the room on her. That was another thing that was different about her. She was a _woman._ She was inhabiting my Bella's body, but there was nothing girlish about _her_.

_Snap out of it, man_, I heard Jasper's thoughts reprimand me as I felt the emotional wave he sent to help me refocus. _We're here to help her, not seduce her_, he said silently. I nodded in reply.

Carlisle and Stephen stood up to greet Bella.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Stephen Williams, also known in a former life as Stephen Hawking."

Bella shook Stephen's hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Hawking. I am a huge admirer of your work."

"Please call me Stephen," he said. "Carlisle told me that in your reality, my life turned out quite differently from what we expected."

Bella nodded. "Stephen, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be following the _Star Trek_ prime directive or not?"

I heard Emmett's thoughts race through all of the _Star Trek_ episodes where the crew was ordered not to interfere with the beings on the world they were visiting so as not to alter the natural course of evolution. The same was true of time travel episodes. The crew always had to be careful not to take any action in one period of time that would alter another period.

"Well, Bella, I'm not sure about that," Stephen replied. "I believe that regardless of which universe we are in, we all continue to have free will, so if you told me right now that I was going to buy a red car tomorrow, I believe I would still have the choice to buy a blue car or no car."

"The many-worlds theory," said Carlisle.

"Right," said Stephen. "According to the many-worlds theory of quantum mechanics, for each possible outcome of any choice we make or event that may happen, there is another universewhereall possible outcomes do in fact occur. So if I buy a red car in this universe, there is another universe where I bought the blue car and another where I didn't buy a car, and so on to infinity."

"Stephen," I said. "Did Carlisle tell you that Bella said in her world, my family members are characters in a series of books that became a movie?"

"Yes," Stephen replied. He turned to Bella. "Your husband is the actor who portrayed Edward in those movies?"

Bella nodded.

"Pantheistic solipsism," Stephen said.

"Yes," Bella said. "Rob brought that up. We discussed how I felt like Alice in Wonderland being hurled back and forth through the looking glass. We learned what triggered this whole thing."

Everyone was hanging on her next words.

"Rob, my husband, called Stephenie, the author of the _Twilight_ series. She originally wrote the books from Bella's point of view. After they were such a smash success, and the first movie broke all sorts of box office records, she started to write another version of the first book from Edward's point of view. Someone leaked an unfinished copy, and when it was circulated on the internet, she stopped writing the Edward version. But when Rob and I called her the other day, she said she had decided to start writing the Edward version again. She said that Rob and I inspired her to write again because we are philanthropic, and she had charitable plans for the new books' profits. She said that since we inspired her, when she was writing, she imagined me when she wrote about Bella."

**BPOV**

The room was eerily still. I knew that vampires had no need to move or even breath and only appeared to fidget to blend in with humans. This news had apparently consumed all of their thoughts, and they appeared to forget they were with a human. After a full minute of this, I finally said,

"You all are starting to freak me out. There's a human here, remember?"

They smiled. Stephen said, "I apologize, Bella. The implications of what you just said are intriguing and complex to say the least. But it explains a lot."

"What does it explain?" I asked.

"If we assume that the theory of pantheistic solipsism is at work here, then the author created this reality and apparently, she has the ability to alter it. You are being pulled into this reality because she envisioned you as part of it. She started writing the version from Edward's point of view after the first movie was made, so she created this reality with characters that look like the actors. Now it appears that by writing again, and imagining you as Bella, another version of reality is attempting to come into existence. You are being drawn into this reality, and the first Bella is being pushed out."

"No!" Edward yelled. "That can't be right. I have memories from one hundred years ago. Carlisle has memories from three hundred years ago. We weren't written into existence a few years ago."

"She wrote you as being one-hundred-seven, Edward" I said.

Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"God," I said, "You even have the mannerisms Rob created for you. When he played you, he always ran his hands through his hair to help project when Edward felt anxiety."

The room was deadly silent again as they all considered the implications of being a few years old instead of, in some cases, centuries old.

Carlisle said, "Stephen, I find it hard to believe that every time someone writes a story, an entire alternate universe is created. It gives an author god-like powers."

I jumped in. "Twilight isn't just any story. It's literally taken on a life of its own in my world. The books have sold over eighty-five million copies, and every movie shattered box office records. There's even a web site where people have written their own versions of stories related to all of you; it has well over one-hundred-thousand entries. I doubt it is Stephenie's consciousness alone that created this reality. I'm guessing it's the combined consciousness of so many people who are fanatically passionate about all of you."

"That's interesting," Carlisle said, as he looked at Stephen. "Princeton's RNG experiments support what Bella is saying."

"What is RNG?" I asked.

"It's short for Random Number Generator," Stephen said. "Princeton has run this experiment for over twenty years. They have sixty-five RNGs set up around the globe. Each one generates random numbers, which can be represented as a continuous output of ones or zeroes. The principle is similar to that of flipping a coin, only much faster. In any set number of coin flips, one will expect that half of the coin flips will produce a result of "heads," and half will produce "tails." With RNGs, heads and tails are replaced by ones and zeroes but the concept remains the same.

What Princeton's analysis has consistently shown is that there is a direct correlation between major world events and the output from the RNGs. On a day when no significant world event is reported, the RNGs will produce a series of results, that when graphed, resemble a flat line. However, on days when significant events occurred, such as the terrorist attacks on September 11, the RNGs displayed a high degree of variation. They've even shown a correlation between events that generated a strong feeling of love versus fear."

I noticed Jasper and Edward exchange a meaningful look.

"What is it?" I asked them.

Jasper walked over to where Stephen, Carlisle, and I were standing.

"Edward and I have a theory we want to run by you, Stephen."

Stephen nodded. "Of course, let's hear it."

"Did Carlisle explain to you that Edward is having a difficult time controlling his vampire instincts around Bella Jordan?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that both of you are experiencing such a painful situation," he replied looking at Edward then me.

"When Edward was explaining what happened prior to his loss of control with Bella, he mentioned that just prior to that, he had overheard Alice and me after we finished a hunt," Jasper said. He paused when he saw Alice flit to my side.

"Hunting makes us horny," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled at her and nodded, then realized that everyone else in the room had overheard thanks to vampire hearing. I could feel myself turning red.

"Well there's something she has in common with our Bella," Emmett said. "She blushes at the drop of a hat."

I rolled my eyes, and Alice put her arm around me. "Just ignore him," she said.

Jasper continued. "When Edward overheard Alice and me," he paused and winked at her, "it triggered a, well…ah, _reaction_ in him."

"Oh just spit it out, Jazz! It made him horny too!" Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett!" Esme admonished him.

"Well, we were all thinking it anyway!" He said.

"Alright, Emmett, thank you for the clarification," Jasper said. "Anyway, Edward also told us that he overheard Bella's thoughts as he approached her."

I noticed Jasper looking at Edward, who I realized looked as if he were being tortured. After Jazz stared at him for a moment, I saw Edward visibly relax, and nod his thanks to Jasper.

Jasper turned to me, "Bella, I'm sorry to put you on the spot, especially since this is a difficult topic to discuss, but we think there's a vital link. Do you remember what you were thinking about before Edward appeared?"

"I was thinking that I was very frustrated to be back here again," I said.

"Did you think about what you were doing in your reality right before you arrived here?" He asked.

The realization hit me. I looked at Edward. "You heard that?" I demanded.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry," he said.

I rolled my eyes again, shook my head, and then took a deep breath. I couldn't _wait_ to hear what Emmett was going to say about _this._

"I was thinking about how I had just been cheated out of an encounter with my husband. I was in the shower, and he had just stepped in to join me when I arrived here," I said, then glared at Emmett, daring him to comment.

Emmett looked like he might explode with the effort to keep his mouth shut.

"Amazing," said Stephen.

"What's amazing?" I asked.

Stephen looked at me. "Your husband and Edward were feeling the same emotion at the same time."

I gasped. "You're right! What do you think it means, Jazz?"

"That's what I wanted to ask Stephen. When I manipulate someone's emotions, I send out a vibrational wave to bring them into alignment with the emotional vibration I want them to feel," Jasper said.

Stephen nodded. "I thought your gift worked along those lines." Stephen looked at me.

"Bella, can you recall what you were doing just before each time you arrived in this reality?"

"The first time it happened, I had been sleeping. I woke up here, in the other Bella's room, and Edward was looking at me."

"Edward, do you remember what you were feeling?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I was thinking how beautiful she was and how much I loved her."

"Bella, when you return to your reality, ask your husband if he was watching you sleep and what he was feeling," Jasper said.

I nodded.

"What about when you returned to your reality?" Stephen asked.

"I remember I tripped and as Edward reached out to catch me, I saw him speaking, but I heard Rob's voice."

I gasped.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"They were both saying the same thing at the same time," I said.

"Bella, please wake up," Edward said.

I nodded and looked at Edward. "I saw you say it, but I heard Rob's voice."

"How did you know it was your husband's voice?" Stephen asked.

"Rob has a British accent," I said.

"Edward, what were you feeling when you said that?" Jasper asked him.

"I was very concerned. I realized I could read her thoughts, which was alarming on its own, but when I heard what she was thinking, I realized she truly thought she was someone else. She tripped because she was backing away from me in fear," Edward said.

"Bella, why was your husband trying to wake you up?" Stephen asked.

"He said I was rolling around and talking in my sleep, and he was worried because he couldn't get me to wake up," I said.

"They were both worried at the same time," Jasper said.

"Let's keep going," Stephen said. "What happened right before you arrived here the second time?"

"I put the kids in their stroller and walked Rob to his car because he was leaving for work. He kissed them good-bye, then kissed me good-bye, and I arrived here," I said.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I was sitting by the stream with Bella. The sun was glistening off of her, and I reached over to brush her cheek. I had just told her how beautiful she was. My hand was still on her cheek when Bella Jordan arrived," he said.

"Oh my God!" I said. "I forgot. That is _exactly_ what Rob did. He put his hand on my cheek, and before he kissed me, he said, 'You get more beautiful every day," I choked out the last words, sat down and began to cry. It was all too much.

Jasper sat next to me, and I suddenly felt calmer. Alice handed me some tissues, and Esme handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you. You all make quite an emotional emergency response team," I smiled.

"Do you need a break, Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, I want to keep going. I want to find out what is happening," I said. "Let me think. What happened right before I left that time?" I looked at Edward.

"We were talking to Carlisle. At that point, I still thought you were Bella Swan having hallucinations. You had just insisted that you weren't her and your real life was in Southern California with your husband and two children," he said.

"I remember," I said. "I knew by the look on your face that you thought all of this meant that subconsciously your Bella didn't want to marry you; you were afraid she was going to leave you."

He nodded.

"What happened when you returned to your world, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Rob was trying to wake me up. I could tell from his voice that he was panicked," I said.

"They were both afraid of losing their respective Bellas," Carlisle said.

"So far, every time you have switched between realities, your husband and Edward were feeling the same emotion," Stephen said.

"Right," Jasper said. "And emotions, when directed at others, create a strong vibrational field around that person. How do you think their shared emotional responses are causing Bella to switch realities?" He asked Stephen.

"I have an idea," Stephen said. "But let's discuss the rest of Bella's visits and see if this theory continues to hold true."

We discussed each time I visited or left this reality, and with each shift, it appeared that Rob and Edward were experiencing the same emotion. When we were done, everyone looked at Stephen.

"Bella, you appear to be in the middle of the quantum mechanics equivalent of the perfect storm," he said.

"Great, just my luck," I said.

"There seem to be several factors at work. First, this reality appears to be a creation of the author in your world and the collective consciousness that is fascinated with our world. The author altered the course of this world's evolution when she started writing again, imagining you as Edward's Bella. I believe that shift caused this universe to create a gravitational pull to align itself with its creator's vision and attempted to pull you into this world.

I don't think the pull would have succeeded if it were not for the connection between your husband and Edward. Apparently the author created the idea of Edward, but your husband is the one who gave him life."

I locked eyes with Edward, and terror ripped through me. His eyes were black, and I knew the vampire had taken over.

"Emmett!" Alice and Jasper yelled at the same time as they lunged for Edward. I felt myself being rushed from the room in a blur as Esme ran with me to Carlisle's office. I heard the crashing and growling as the other family members fought with Edward.

I sat down on the sofa in Carlisle's office and buried my head in my hands. Esme put her arm around my shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore; I'm going to snap," I said.

"I don't know," she said. "You seem like one of the tougher humans I've met."

I looked at her, and she smiled. "You look exhausted," she said.

I nodded.

"Go ahead and lay down here and rest," she said.

I was too drained to argue. I kicked off the stilettos and swung my feet up. There was a blur and Esme was gone then instantly reappeared amidst another blur with a pillow and blanket. As she laid the cover over me, I thanked her, and dozed off.

**EPOV**

It took my entire family to stop me from killing her. They dragged me outside like the growling, insane monster that I was. The worst part was listening to their thoughts.

_What's wrong with you, man?_ I heard in Emmett's head.

_You're such an asshole_, was of course Rosalie's contribution.

_Edward, calm down_, I heard Jazz think as he tried to use his abilities to restore me to sanity.

The voice that tamed the beast was my father's. I locked eyes with Carlisle.

_Son, you always have a choice_.

I stopped fighting them. They kept their grip on me until they were sure I was calm again.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, laughing. "I've never seen you like that before, man!"

I had to get away from them. I couldn't stand the judgment in all of their thoughts. I ran to the garage, climbed into the Aston and left the voices in my head behind.

I thought about the moments before the monster took control. I realized the he had started to ease his way in as soon as Stephen gave credence to the idea that we were fictional characters somehow brought to life. The vampire part of me found this idea very appealing. It meant that there was no point in attempting to live a life that was morally good because it was apparently all an illusion anyway. I didn't actually have a past prior to meeting Bella, the vampire reasoned. None of my memories were real. They were all inventions of some author.

And then when Stephen said that Bella Jordan's husband gave me life, I completely lost control. The idea that my existence was created by some author and actor gave the monster permission to do whatever he wanted to do. And in that moment, he wanted Bella Jordan's blood.

I no longer cared that my control was dwindling. If none of this was real, what did it matter? The image of making love to Bella Jordan and then draining her blood played itself out in my mind over and over. My vampire mind thought of all the possible ways to return to the house and take her, but I knew my family would stop me.

Then it occurred to me. There was another Bella Jordan. The Aston hit 200 as I headed toward Los Angeles.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The discussions of Quantum Mechanics and Princeton University's RNG experiments are based on reality. The following are the articles I read to research this chapter. All articles may be found on the Princeton Global Consciousness Project website.

Scott Kelly, "What Is a Global Consciousness Project?"

Roger D. Nelson, "Correlation of Continuous Random Data With Major World Events"

Roger D. Nelson, "The Emotional Nature of Global Consciousness"

**The next chapter is titled: 'Beverly Hills, 90210'**

_**Beverly Hills, 90210**_ is a prime time television drama series that aired from 1990 to 2000. The show followed the lives of a group of teenagers living in the upscale, star-studded community of Beverly Hills, California. The "90210" in the title refers to the city's ZIP code. Kellan Lutz, who plays Emmett, acted in the spin-off series, **90210**, which is currently airing.


	11. Chapter 11 Beverly Hills 90210

**EPOV**

At 200 miles per hour, and no need for stops except to refuel, it only took seven hours to get to L.A . I recalled from our earlier Google search that Bella lived at the Cielo resort. I located it on the GPS and parked at a public beach about a mile away. The security at the resort was tight, but it wasn't designed to keep out vampires.

I moved at vampire speed to make sure the security cameras did not see me. I assumed Bella would be near the main house. I listened to the thoughts and voices coming from inside, but none of them belonged to her. Then I heard music coming from another building. As I approached, I realized it was the recording studio.

I listened to the thoughts coming from within and found them hard to follow. _Were there multiple people?_ The thoughts seemed to belong to more than one person, but they were blurred together. I focused more intently. _This is fascinating_, I thought. I realized I was listening to the thoughts of Bella and her father. They were mixing an album; neither was aware of consciously reading the other's mind, but their thoughts were utterly co-mingled. It was almost as if they were acting with one mind. I had never observed anything like this before. I stayed where I was, hidden in a group of trees, and listened to their exchange.

Eventually, Bella's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. I heard a woman's voice tell her that a stylist was waiting for her at the main house. Bella hung up and told her father she had to go get ready.

"Get ready for what?" He asked.

"Wow, Dad, you're really lost in concentration. The MTV Movie Awards are tonight, and we are _all_ going to support Jack."

"Right, I guess I blocked it out. You know how much I love those things," he said sarcastically. "But I'll be there to see my boy pick up his third Best Movie Song award!"

"Keep up that positive thinking, Dad. He's got tough competition this year. And don't forget; you can't skip out on the after party. Jack's idea for a duet with Rhiana is a good one, but we need to sell her on it, and we need your charm to do that," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there, and I'll be my usual charming self," he said grumpily.

I had to chuckle. He sounded like he was anything but charming.

"See you later," she said.

I watched her leave the building and start toward the main house.

_Now_, the vampire in me said. _No one will know. It will be so easy_.

I ignored those thoughts. She was far too fascinating to end this quite yet.

****************

**BPOV**

Alice was shaking me. "Bella, wake up! We need you!"

I sat up and looked at her panic-stricken face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward is on his way to Los Angeles," she said.

I looked at her questioningly.

"He's going after the other Bella Jordan."

"What?" I yelled. "This gets more insane by the second!"

"We need you to help us find her," Alice said.

I took a deep breath. "OK, let me think. Get me a laptop."

There was a blur, and Alice was back with a laptop.

"OK, Alex, please use the same password scheme in this world," I said as I attempted to login to my calendar.

"Who's Alex?" She asked.

"She's my assistant. Yes! I'm in," I said. "How far ahead do I need to look? How long will it take him to get there?"

"Since the Aston can easily do 200 miles per hour, and vampires don't need rest breaks, he can get there in under eight hours," she replied.

"Wow, that must be nice," I said. I looked at my counterpart's schedule. "It looks like she'll be in the resort's studio for the next several hours. Tonight she'll be at the MTV Movie Awards."

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled.

Rose appeared in a blur.

"How fast can you get us there?" Alice asked.

Rose smiled. "Edward may be fast on foot, but there's no way he'll ever beat me in a car. Let's go."

I started to walk toward Carlisle's office door when Alice said, "No time for human speed, sorry."

I felt myself being flung over her shoulder, and in the next instant, I was sitting in the back of Rosalie's BMW. Emmett was in the front with Rose, and Alice was curled up on Jasper's lap next to me.

Rosalie tore out of the Cullen's driveway and hit the winding road. The passing landscape immediately became a blur.

"Bella? You look green," Alice said.

I nodded. "I get motion sickness," I replied.

Rosalie met my eyes in the rearview mirror. "Do _not_ even think about getting sick in this car," she growled.

The ferocity in her tone caused my skin tone to change from green to white.

Emmett looked in the glove compartment and then threw a bottle of pills to me.

"Here you go. We keep these on hand for the other Bella. She gets car sick when vampires drive too," he chuckled.

I popped a Dramamine in my mouth and swallowed. As I looked out the window, I thought about how much I missed Rob. I wanted my life with him and our children back.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Rob's counterpart will probably be at the awards show. Alice, give me your phone."

I used the browser on her phone to surf the MTV site. "Shit! He's nominated. Alice, have you seen Edward hurting Rob?"

Alice shook her head, but still looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wouldn't see anything until Edward decides something. He wouldn't know about Rob being there even if he's figured out by now that the other Bella will be there."

I turned my attention back to the window and watched the landscape fly by in a blur. I didn't know the Rob that existed in this universe, but I didn't care what universe he was from; I was going to do everything in my power to protect the man who shared my husband's name and face.

I noticed Alice and Jasper staring into each other's eyes and felt a surge of lust rush through my body.

"Will you two hold it down back there!" Emmett yelled from the front. "You're making it difficult for my wife to keep her hands off of me and drive," he laughed.

"Sorry," Jasper replied, without breaking eye contact with Alice.

I shut my eyes, hoping I would drift off to sleep. Even nightmares would be more welcome than being stuck in a car full of lascivious vampires!

In my dream, I woke up alone in Edward's room.

_I half sleepwalked my way into the bathroom when I realized the shower was running. I turned to leave when my eyes locked with Edward's. He was staring at me. His hand was stroking his enormous and very hard cock. _

_I tried to leave the room, but I couldn't move. I was transfixed and controlled by that stare. I felt my hands unbutton his borrowed shirt and saw it fall to the floor. I pushed the sweats he had given me to my ankles and stepped out of them._

_I was pulled into the shower by some invisible force. _

_Instantly, my back was pressed against the shower wall, and my legs were wrapped around his hips. Edward's cock was buried deep within me. I couldn't help myself; the pleasure was far too exquisite. My hips arched into his and my head rolled back as I moaned and writhed with each forceful thrust. _

"_Look at me," Edward growled. _

_I met his eyes, and he looked down. My eyes followed his, and I watched as his huge cock repeatedly buried itself in me. _

_He grabbed my chin and lifted my face so my eyes met his again._

"_You are mine," he hissed as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. _

_He released my mouth, and his tongue trailed its way to my throat. I felt his teeth graze my skin._

"_Come for me, and then I will make you mine forever."_

_I felt my muscles tighten around him, and heard my scream as the ecstasy of my climax and the agony of his bite seared my body._

My scream jolted me awake as it continued to echo from my throat.

"Whoa, Bella, what was that?" Emmett laughed.

I realized I was sitting straight up; my hand was on my neck, and my breath was ragged.

I glared at Jasper. "You have to stop the lust thing, or run the rest of the way."

"That's a great idea!" Alice chimed in. "Rose, stop the car!"

The car flew across several lanes and screeched to a halt. Alice and Jasper disappeared, and Rose sped back onto the highway.

I shook my head and tried to go back to sleep.

**EPOV**

I decided the crowds at tonight's events could work to my advantage. I returned to my car and realized a trip to Rodeo Drive was necessary. I had to ditch my cell phone once I decided to come to L.A. since it would only take Rosalie a matter of seconds to locate it on the GPS. I needed another phone, and my jeans and T-shirt wouldn't allow me to blend in at the awards show. I couldn't even remember the last time I actually had to shop. Since my sister worshiped the gods Armani, Dior, and Valentino, setting foot inside any type of store was completely unnecessary. But how hard could it be?

I recalled Alice mentioning that Bijan was where she picked out clothing that the family required for a special occasion. I located the store on the GPS and a short time later, was handing my keys to a valet. Luckily, it was a rare overcast Los Angeles day, and I was able to walk about freely at human speed.

I entered the store and approached the hostess. She looked up and began to greet me and then suddenly became quite flustered. I was surprised by her thoughts. I heard her say, _Oh my God_, and she seemed suddenly frantic. I was accustomed to having women react with intensity to my presence, but her reaction was baffling.

"It's, um, a pleasure to have you, ah, with us. How may I, ah, help you?" She stammered.

"I need to attend a semi formal event this evening, and I'm in a hurry," I said.

There was a sudden flurry of activity as several salespeople approached. One of them, who assumed an air of authority, and was presumably the manager, walked toward me.

"We are so pleased to be of service. Right this way," he said.

We walked up an elaborate staircase, and I followed him to a private salon.

"I think you'll find we have exactly what you are looking for," the manager said. Two male models walked into the room. One wore a casual black suit, white shirt and black tie. The other wore black pants, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Did your stylist recommend a more casual or polished look for the evening?" He asked.

_My stylist?_ I thought. _Los Angeles is so pretentious that everyone has their own stylist?_

"My stylist is not available," I said, thinking this was true since Alice was probably in a car somewhere in Northern California right now. I knew once I decided to come here that my family would follow.

"Oh, alright, then which do you prefer?" He asked.

"The suit is fine," I said. "I'm in a hurry. How quickly can you have it fitted?"

"We will expedite your order, Sir. It shouldn't take more than an hour. Will you require shoes, and may I suggest a tie?"

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"Would you like to wait here, or come back?" He asked.

"Don't you need my measurements?"

"We have them on file," he said.

Of course Alice would have filed our measurements, but how did he know who I was, I wondered.

"In that case, I will be back," I said.

I needed to find a new cell phone and find the awards show location. I stepped onto the sidewalk, and a flash went off in my face.

"There he is. Over here! Do you think you'll win tonight?"

"Where are your security guards?"

"Who's the lucky girl we get to photograph you with tonight?"

At first I thought there must be a celebrity nearby that these paparazzi were stalking. But then I realized they were hunting _me_. I turned around and walked back into Bijan. The manager came running up to me.

"Mr. Pattinson, I do apologize. We have a café if you would like to wait over here?"

I fought to control my rage. _They think I'm him! I can't get away from him!_

The manager took an involuntary step backward, and I saw the look of terror on his face. I forced a smile.

"Yes, the café would be fine, thank you."

He looked relieved and led me to a corner table. I ordered a latté for appearances.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked.

"My cell phone died, and I need internet access," I replied.

"There's an AT&T store two doors down. I'll call and ask them to send over a sales representative," he replied, pulling out his phone.

An hour later, I had a new phone and a new suit. My car was waiting at the front door and had been washed and waxed. No one had asked me for a credit card or to sign a receipt. I smiled as I realized the actor who looked like me would be billed for a very expensive suit and a new phone, both of which he would never see.

I located the awards ceremony. The after party was being held at an adjacent hotel. Based on the comments the paparazzi were yelling at me, I realized that my alter ego would also be at the event. I was intrigued by the idea of seeing this person who supposedly gave me life. He was not, of course, the same person from Bella Jordan's world, but he should be very similar.

Since my appearance was attracting too much unwanted attention, I decided to wait until the party was in full swing before arriving at the hotel. I parked in a deck several blocks away and using vampire speed, managed to enter unnoticed.

The ballroom had high ceilings and catwalks for the elaborate light and sound equipment. I jumped into the rafters and scanned the room. I saw Bella first. I was instantly hard. Obviously whatever allure the first Bella Jordan had over me was equally strong with this one. I forced my eyes to continue scanning the room. I finally spotted him at the bar. I moved to the opposite end of the catwalk where I could see him more clearly and easily monitor his thoughts.

He was obviously drunk. Two women were hanging on him. His thoughts centered on what he planned to do with both of them in his limo. If the consciousness of a person like him was what created me, then no wonder the monster in me had taken control. His thoughts were hard to ignore. Living with three sets of very sexually active vampires had provided ample opportunity for me to garner second hand knowledge of almost every sexual act a couple could perform. However, my parents and siblings were monogamous. Watching what he planned to do with two women was certainly an interesting educational experience.

When one of the women ran her hand up his thigh and left it quite obviously resting between his legs, I heard his thoughts moan, "I can't take it anymore." He stood up, grabbed each of them by the hand, and they all headed for the door. I turned my attention back to Bella.

She was exquisite. Her lush hair cascaded down her bare back. Her dress hugged every curve of her perfect body. I let my eyes linger on her long legs, prominently shown off by the three-inch stilettos she wore. I wanted those legs wrapped around me.

I saw her excuse herself and head toward the rest room. I jumped from the rafters too quickly for anyone to notice and moved toward the corridor where she had disappeared. A few minutes later, she walked back into the main room. I approached her and put my hand gently on her back. She gasped at my touch and turned to look at me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter is titled: "Dirty Dancing."

_**Dirty Dancing**_ is a 1987 romantic film made in the United States. The film featured Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey.


	12. Chapter 12 Dirty Dancing

**EPOV**

_Wow_, I heard her thoughts exclaim.

I smiled my most dazzling smile and said, with a British accent, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to be rescued."

She looked at me questioningly.

I nodded toward an obviously drunk woman who was leering at me. "From her," I said. "Would you mind dancing with me? I held out my hand."

She smiled and let me lead her to the dance floor.

Watching her body move with the music was, by far, the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I struggled to keep from taking her right there. The monster smiled as he listened to her thoughts. She was as turned on as I was. The longer we danced, the closer I pulled her toward me. After one more song, our hips ground together, and our eyes locked. I saw in her thoughts what we were going to do in _her _limo.

I leaned down, brushed my lips along her neck, and heard her moan. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go for a ride in that limo of yours?"

She looked at me, surprised, and then smiled and nodded.

I kissed her, wrapping my tongue around hers, and said, "Let's go."

She led me through the back of the hotel as she phoned her chauffeur. The limo pulled up to the service entrance just as we stepped outside.

I opened the door for her, and she slid in and then lowered the divider between the chauffeur and us.

"Just drive," she told him and then raised the divider again.

I smiled as I heard the driver's thoughts.

_Wow, this is different. That brother of hers has a different chick back there every night, but I've never seen her back there with a guy. Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to see and hear through this thing_.

I tuned him out as I buried my mouth in her neck.

She made another call to her brother.

"Jack, I'm leaving."

"Good, Dad is getting antsy. I'll tell him to meet you at the limo," I heard her brother reply.

I chuckled.

"Jack, that's a bad idea," she said, as I ran my hand up her thigh.

"Why?" He asked.

I slid my fingers under the flimsy lace of her thong, and she gasped.

"Bella?" He said. "Wait a second, are you _finally_ getting laid?"

I took the phone out of her hand as I wrapped my tongue around hers again. To ensure no further interruptions, I quietly crushed the phone as I let it drop to the floor.

I lowered her onto her back and spread her legs. I pushed her dress out of the way and tore her thong off with my teeth.

"Oh my god," she moaned.

I plunged three fingers into her as I worked her clit with my tongue at vampire speed.

In seconds, she screamed and writhed; I slid my dripping fingers out of her and licked them clean while I stared into her eyes. She started to reach for me, and I said, "I'm not done. That was just an appetizer." I plunged my tongue into her, and she threw her head back and screamed again.

When her second orgasm subsided, she looked at me and said, "Don't I get a turn?"

"By all means," I said.

I leaned back, and we changed positions. She straddled my thighs as she set me free of the confines of my pants.

_Holy shit_! I heard in her thoughts. _No wonder he has such a killer reputation_.

_Killer_, I thought. _Interesting choice of words_.

She ran her tongue along my very hard length then teased the underside of my head until I heard myself scream, "Fuck!" Nothing had ever felt like this.

She slid her tongue back down my length and started to gently suck on my balls. I threw my head back and moaned. She wrapped her mouth around my head again and worked her lips up and down the top of my length while one hand pumped the bottom and another stroked my balls. This was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. Why the fuck did I wait a hundred years to do this?

I buried my hands in her hair and just as I was about to tell her to stop, she took me deeply into the back of her throat _and swallowed_. I screamed as my cum poured into her mouth. As soon as I stopped, I grabbed her and buried my mouth on hers.

"That was the most incredible fucking thing, I have _ever_ felt," I said into her mouth.

"Likewise," she smiled.

I slid into her, and she gasped.

"How are you...?" She didn't finish the sentence, but her thoughts said, _He must be on whatever they give porn stars to keep them hard_.

I chuckled. "I'm a vampire," I said.

"Oh, that explains everything," she laughed. "Are you going to bite me?"

"I haven't decided yet," I said. "So far, fucking you is much more pleasurable than drinking your blood would be."

"I'm so relieved," she smiled.

After our initial frenzied release, we slowed down and started to explore each other's bodies. I pulled her dress over her head and unclasped her bra. Her breasts were exquisite. I circled one nipple with my tongue while I gently squeezed the other. She moaned in response.

"This isn't fair," she said. "You're still dressed."

I ripped the buttons off my new $300 shirt, courtesy of the man I was impersonating at the moment, and she pushed it off my shoulders. I let it drop to the floor. We switched positions, and she pulled my pants the rest of the way off.

"That's better," she said.

She straddled my hips and slid herself onto me.

"Oh my god," she moaned. I listened to her thoughts. _This is the most incredible fuck of my life_.

She moaned out loud again.

Her thoughts said, _His cock, my God, I want it buried in me forever_.

_Hmm, forever, I can arrange that_, I thought.

I reached up and began to lightly stroke her clit. She whimpered and threw her head back. She moaned, and I felt her tighten around me. I let myself go and poured into her a second time.

She collapsed onto my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her.

I heard in her thoughts, _Wow, he must really be a vampire, because that wasn't like any human sex I've ever had_.

I stifled a laugh.

After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal. She looked at me and ran her finger around my lips. "I'm sure you won't believe me, but I'm not in the habit of picking up guys I haven't even been introduced to or barely even spoken to, and fucking their brains out in my limo."

I laughed. "Oh, I believe you. I could tell by the surprise on your driver's face."

"I'm Bella Jordan," by the way.

"Yes, I know," I said.

The driver interrupted us over the intercom.

"Ms. Jordan, I have to make a fuel stop."

She pushed a button. "That's fine, Paul."

She started to sit up, and I pulled her back into my arms. "Where are you going?" I asked.

She smiled. "Nowhere, I guess."

Our lips met again, but I suddenly broke away from her as a familiar scent hit me.

"Unbelievable," I said, as I felt the limo start to move again.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I sat us both up and handed her my jacket. "You had better cover up with this."

She looked at me questioningly but wrapped the jacket around her.

I slid back into my pants and lowered the divider.

"Hello Emmett, Jasper," I said.

"Are they your security guards?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Wow, the studio has you on a tight leash," she said. "Where's my driver?"

Emmett replayed the scene in his mind for my benefit. Rosalie had dazzled the driver while Alice lifted the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Emmett.

"I believe your driver is currently standing back at the gas station wondering where his limo went."

_Little Bro, I'm so proud of you_, Emmett thought. _You finally got laid properly_!

I rolled my eyes at him in the rear view mirror.

_You seem pretty content_, I heard in Jasper's thoughts, and caught his smirk as he turned to glance at me.

"You can turn around and go back for the driver," I said. "This wasn't necessary."

_Yeah, sure, you're really stable right now, _Emmett thought_. We can't keep up with your moods or your girlfriends. Let's see, there's the Bella you are engaged to, there's the Bella you want to kill, and now there's the Bella you want to fuck!_

I growled low enough that only he and Jazz heard.

Suddenly, my throat started to burn. As soon as I caught the scent of the Bella Jordan in the car behind us, the monster took control again. I looked at the Bella next to me, and she shrunk away in terror. I realized my eyes must have turned black.

"Stop the car," I yelled at Emmett. I had to get away from both Bellas.

The limo screeched to a halt. I turned to Bella and said, "I'm so sorry," and took off.

**BPOV**

I was riding with Alice and Rose behind the limo. It came to a sudden stop in front of us, and we saw Edward sprint from the back and disappear in a blur. Emmett and Jasper took off after him, and then Rose followed.

I looked at Alice. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I don't see Edward doing anything to either of you. I'm guessing he picked up your scent, and it triggered something in him."

"Did he hurt the other Bella?" I asked her.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Alice, that's not good enough." I got out of the car and ran toward the limo. Alice jumped out after me.

"Bella, this is a bad idea. How are you going to explain?" Alice called after me.

"I don't know Alice, but I'm not leaving her there alone and possibly bleeding to death."

I approached the limo and opened the door where Edward had emerged. The eyes that met mine were very familiar.

She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and fear.

I slid onto the seat next to her.

"Am I dead?" She said.

I smiled. "No, you're very much alive, and this isn't a former drug addict's hallucination."

"That was my next guess," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm you from another reality," I said.

She just stared at me.

I continued. "Think _Star Trek_ and _Quantum Leap_, and you'll sort of get it."

She reached out and touched my chin and pushed my head so I looked to the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm looking to see if you have a mask on," she said.

I pulled my hair back. "No mask," I said.

"Who was your best friend in fifth grade?" She asked me.

"Cyndy," I said, "spelled with two y's and no i's.

"What did you want to name the puppy that Jack found?" She asked.

"Princess," I said, "but he was a boy, so I didn't get my choice of name."

We continued to play twenty questions until she asked, "What was your favorite TV show when you were in elementary school?"

"I didn't go to elementary school; I was home schooled." She nodded and smiled.

"I was wondering if you would catch that," she said.

"But my favorite TV show when I was that age was_ Star Trek, The Next Generation_," I said.

"You really are me," she said.

"Sort of," I replied. "Apparently, there are multiple realities. I don't belong here. This is your turf." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"It is so complicated, and I don't fully understand it yet. But I'm here in this limo with you right now because I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Why wouldn't I have been OK?" She asked.

"We were worried that Edward may have killed you," I said.

"Edward? Is that his code name?"

"Wait a minute," I said. "Who do you think that guy was that just jumped out of the back of your limo?"

"That was Rob Pattinson," she said.

I smiled. "I wish that were true."

"So that wasn't Rob Pattinson?" She asked. "Was he from some other reality too?"

"Sort of," I said.

I heard Alice clear her throat behind me. "We should go," she said.

"Are you OK to drive this thing home?" I asked my counterpart.

"I guess so," she said.

I took her hand. "Bella, you are capable of giving and receiving great love. Do yourself a favor and find the real Rob Pattinson. In my reality, he is my soul mate and the love of my life. Maybe he is in your reality too."

She smiled. "Is he as good in bed as that guy was?"

I laughed. "Better, he's much warmer."

"Yeah, why was that guy so cold?" She asked.

"It's an alternate reality thing," I said. "I don't have time to explain; I have to go."

"Good luck getting back," she said.

"Good luck finding your soul mate," I said.

I followed Alice back to the car. She jumped behind the wheel and screeched back onto the highway.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked.

"Rosalie called. They lost Edward. Jasper said he seemed calm, and I don't see him harming the other Bella now, so we're going home. Emmett challenged Jazz to a race, so they are running home. Rose is the judge."

I shook my head in amazement.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but my human body can not take another seven or eight hours in a car. I need a real meal, a bath, a toothbrush, and a bed. You can give me a credit card and leave me in a hotel somewhere. I'll fly back tomorrow," I said.

"Bella, be realistic. I can't leave you alone. What if you shift realities again? Our Bella would wake up alone in a strange hotel in Southern California! I'll bring you to a hotel, but I'm staying with you."

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"Is the Intercon OK?" She asked.

"No, it's too oriented toward the business traveler. I like the Peninsula."

"Oh yes!" She replied. "Good choice."

"May I borrow your phone?" I asked.

She handed it to me, and I called the manager's personal cell phone. The Cielo often relied on the Peninsula to provide overflow for events that were too large for our exclusive facilities.

The manager answered, "Andre Walker."

"Andre, it's Bella Jordan."

"Bella, how good to hear from you. Please tell your brother congratulations for us."

"Oh I will, Andre. We appreciate that. A family friend is in town, and she and I are going to do some serious shopping, so we need something close to the city center. Do you have a two room suite available?"

"You did the right thing by calling me, Bella. We have several VIPs staying here due to the MTV awards show, so the desk would have told you we were booked. But of course, we always keep a few suites available for fashion emergencies such as yours," he laughed. "It will be ready when you get here," he said.

"Well, the way Alice drives, that will be sooner, rather than later. Thank you, Andre."

I ended the call and grabbed the dashboard as the BMW flew down the highway, weaving between cars so quickly that I was forced to shut my eyes to keep from continuously screaming in terror that we were about to crash.

Alice screeched to a halt at the hotel's entrance. The valet opened my door and said, "Good evening Ms. Jordan. It's a pleasure to have you staying with us."

I smiled and said, "Thank you," as a bellman escorted us to our suite.

As soon as he left, I fell onto the bed, too exhausted to bother getting undressed.

Alice bounded into the room. "Bella, I can't stand it. We are only minutes away from some of the world's best shopping, and L.A. was made for vampires! The best stores never close! Since you are just going to sleep, I'm going to run out for a bit. I'll tape a note to the bedside table explaining everything to our Bella in case you shift again."

"Whatever, Alice," I said groggily. I shut my eyes, and was asleep within seconds.

Several hours later, I opened my eyes. The room was dark except for the alarm clock, which read, 4:00 AM. _Ugh_, I thought. _I am so jet lagged from all this reality shifting_. I was still tired, but I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep. I was starving. I realized I hadn't eaten in well over a day.

I looked around the suite for a room service menu, but they didn't start serving until 6:00 AM. I knew the bar stayed open all night and served appetizers and basic breakfast food. I left a note for Alice, and then I splashed some water on my face, ran a brush through my hair, and headed to the bar.

The bar was almost empty. I found a quiet corner table and ordered an omelet and a cup of herbal tea. I put my feet up on the chair next to me and tried to relax. I let my mind wander over the turmoil of the past few days. My heart ached when I thought about Rob, Kate, and Jordan. How long had I been gone from that reality? Rob must be out of his mind with worry, I thought. At that moment, I heard his voice behind me.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter is titled: "Dark Shadows."

_**Dark Shadows**_ is a Gothic soap opera that originally aired weekdays from 1966 to 1971. The series became hugely popular when, a year into its run, vampire Barnabas Collins, appeared. In addition to vampires, _Dark Shadows_ featured werewolves, ghosts, zombies, man-made monsters, witches, warlocks, time travel (both into the past and into the future), and a parallel universe.


	13. Chapter 13 Dark Shadows

I flew out of my chair and threw my arms around his neck. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I asked, as tears filled my eyes. I realized he wasn't hugging me back. I leaned back, looked into his eyes, and saw utter confusion. I gasped.

"Oh no! You're not him."

"I guess I'm not," Rob's counterpart said, laughing.

I tried to recover. "I'm uh, so sorry," I stammered. "I was just thinking about someone that I really miss, and your voice reminded me of him. I guess it was wishful thinking on my part; I mean, I was wishing you were him; Oh, I'm sorry; that was rude." I heard myself rambling and couldn't seem to make my mouth stop!

He laughed. "Actually, Bella, it is rather refreshing to meet a woman who wishes I were someone else."

I smiled. "You know my name?"

"Yes, I've admired your work for quite some time. I'm Rob Pattinson," he said, extending his hand.

"Yes, I haven't been living under a rock," I smiled. "I do know who you are. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to sit down?"

We both sat down, and the waiter appeared with my order.

"Can I get you something, Sir?" He asked Rob.

"Yes, please, I'll have an egg white omelet with Monterrey jack cheese and tomatoes."

The waiter walked away, and Rob looked at me. "What is it?" He asked.

I realized I was staring at him as if he had two heads.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just that this person that I miss..."

He interrupted, "The one that you were wishing was me?"

"Yes, he would have ordered exactly the same thing." I stifled a sob and blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe I should go. My presence seems to be upsetting you."

"No, please don't," I said. "I miss him, but it's comforting to be reminded of him."

"So I'm assuming you're involved with him?" He asked, nodding toward Bella Swan's engagement ring.

"Yes, you could definitely say that," I laughed.

"Well that's too bad," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when I saw you over here alone, I was hoping to hit on you," he smiled.

"Wow, you're direct," I said.

"Why not be honest? Apparently, you're not on the Most _Eligible Bachelorette List_ any longer, so I might as well be real with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"THE List," he said.

I just stared at him.

"OK, pretend to have amnesia. Or maybe you were as mortified to be voted one of the _Ten Most Eligible Bachelorettes_ on the planet as I was to be voted _Sexiest Man Alive_."

I felt my mouth drop open, and I quickly shut it again. _I'll have to Google THE List and my counterpart's name when I'm back at the Cullen's_, I thought. Then I remembered what I had told the other Bella Jordan about finding her soul mate. _I can't blow this for her_.

I smiled. "Well, I don't know about how eligible or ineligible I am right now. We are having severe long distance relationship problems." _To say the least_, I added silently.

"Oh really?" He said with sudden interest as he leaned in closer to me.

_This is torture_, I thought. _Rob's face and Rob's body are inches from mine, and I can't touch him_. _Ugh_!

"So what kind of long distance problems are you having, exactly?" He asked.

"Um, well, our schedules are so opposite that we might as well be in different universes," I said.

"Sounds pretty bad," he said happily.

I laughed. "Thanks for the sympathy!"

"Anytime," he smiled.

"Why are you up and eating breakfast at ..." I looked at Bella Swan's watch, "almost five in the morning?" I asked.

"Well, I have to be on the set at six, and since I just got in, I didn't see much point in going to sleep."

"Wow, do you do that a lot?" I asked.

"Only when I win awards," he smiled.

"Oh, congratulations, by the way," I said.

"Thank you, and please pass my congratulations on to your brother. You have quite a talented family."

"I know. My little brother can be an idiot, but he certainly inherited Dad's talent," I said.

"And you inherited your father's talent and your mother's beauty," he said.

I laughed. "You're really counting on that long distance thing not working out aren't you?"

"Most definitely," he smiled.

I looked out the window and saw the sun rising over the water. "I miss the ocean," I said half to myself.

"You've been away?" He asked.

"Yes, and when I'm away, I realize how much this ocean is part of me. I could never live anywhere else."

"You're very fortunate," he said. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," I replied.

We kicked off our shoes and left them by the pool and then strolled down to the shoreline. We waded through the surf as the sun rose on the horizon. Even though I sensed a restlessness in him that I didn't feel when I was with my Rob, I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. I noticed that physically, they were almost identical. Being this close to him and not reaching out for his hand or feeling his touch on my skin was agonizing.

He must have read my mind. He stopped walking and reached for my hand.

"Bella, I have to head back." I nodded. "I know you'll think this is a line, but I can't remember ever being this happy just hanging out with a woman." He brushed his fingertips along my cheek. Our eyes locked, and I saw him lean toward me.

I put my hand against his chest to stop him.

"Rob, I can't."

He stopped and looked into my eyes again. "I hope he knows how incredibly lucky he is," he said.

He continued to hold my hand, and we walked back toward the hotel.

I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye, and then heard a deep growl from behind me.

"Do you just collect men who look like your husband?"

I spun around. Edward was standing there wearing sunglasses and a hat; when he smiled menacingly, his teeth flashed in the rising sun.

"Edward, what are you doing? The sun is coming up."

"It doesn't matter. He won't be around long enough to tell anyone what he saw."

"Edward, I don't know how my being here has caused your dark side to take over, but this isn't you. I know you don't want to do this. Please, go find Alice."

Rob put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Is _this_ your fiancée?"

I shook my head, and Edward roared with laughter.

"No, we're just friends with benefits, right Bella?"

"You son of a bitch," I said as I slapped his face. He didn't even flinch, but my hand felt like I'd just broken it.

"Oh shit!" I said, cradling my tender hand against my chest.

Rob gently cupped my hand in his and said, "Let me see."

In the next moment, Rob was flying through the air as Edward yelled, "Get your hands off of her!"

Edward started toward Rob, and I screamed, "Edward, stop it!"

He whirled around and whipped off his sunglasses so he could meet my eyes. He stared at me, inches from my face.

"Why Bella? Why should I stop? You said yourself that none of this is real. None of my memories are real. I was never even human. I was created as a vampire, and that's who I am."

"Is that what this is about?" I yelled at him. "You think that because your memories may not be real that you have the right to start murdering people?"

"None of this is real. It's all just a story in some author's head. What difference does it make what I do?"

"Edward, I don't know how you were created. I don't know how anything in any universe was created. Even Stephen doesn't know that for sure. The only thing any of us know for certain is what is happening right here and now."

I saw him struggling to regain control.

_If only his Bella were here to reason with him, _I thought. _Bella Swan, where are you? I need you. _

With that thought, I felt like I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. Something similar to electricity surged into this body I was occupying. I felt it flowing from the bottoms of my feet, my fingertips, and the top of my head. I fell to my knees and heard in my mind,

"_Look at him."_

My eyes met Edward's, and he gasped.

"_Tell him I'm here,"_ I heard in my thoughts.

"Your Bella...can you hear her?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said as he fell to his knees in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Love, what is happening? Are you alright?"

"_Edward, there are two of us in my body. The other Bella just had the thought that she needed me, and it brought my consciousness back into this body."_

"She is aware of my memories," I said. "Our minds seem to be intertwined."

I heard Bella Swan continue to speak to Edward through my thoughts.

"_Edward, you have to get control again. You have to help figure out why this is happening so I can come back to you. It's taking too much energy for me to share this body with the other Bella. I can't hang on. Help me Edward."_

I felt the energy surge rush from my body, and I collapsed onto the sand.

Edward cradled me in his arms, and I was too weak to resist. I looked into his eyes, and saw the agony there.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's voice. "What's wrong with her?"

He spoke to her too quickly for me to understand. I caught his last sentence. "See if he's OK," he said, nodding in Rob's direction.

Alice disappeared in a blur and was back a moment later. "I think he's fine. He's starting to come around. Edward, we have to get out of the sun."

He nodded and started to pick me up.

"No," I said. "I need to make sure he's OK and give him an explanation. I'll be fine."

He helped me to my feet. I was a little wobbly, but all right. "Go," I said. "I'll meet you back at the suite."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes, go," I said.

They disappeared in a blur.

I walked over and knelt down next to Rob. He was conscious but moving slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. What was he on? He tossed me across the sand like a beach ball."

"I don't know, but I'm so sorry he attacked you," I said.

"How do you know him, and what did he mean about collecting men that looked like your husband?" He asked.

"I know him and his family." A cover story formed in my mind. "He's a recovering heroine addict. He fell off the wagon recently, and he's been struggling. I don't know what he meant about a husband. He's said a lot of crazy things lately. His family is trying to help him find his way back."

"He looked really familiar," Rob said, and I struggled to hide a smile.

We both stood. "Are you sure you're OK?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine; I've just got a bit of a headache." He brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "Are you going to be OK? He seems pretty crazy."

I nodded, but he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Come here," he said, as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. "What are the tears about?" He looked at me and brushed one from my cheek.

"Things are...really...complicated right now," I sniffed. "I feel overwhelmed."

He pulled me into a hug again. It felt so familiar, warm, and safe in his arms.

"I've only known you for a few hours, but..."

I finished the sentence for him, "It feels like we've known each other since before we were born."

He looked at me. "You know it's killing me not to kiss you right now," he smiled.

"Me too," I said. "But I can't. I could never be unfaithful to him; I love him."

He nodded. "So that leaves me hoping he'll be transferred to Antarctica?" He smiled.

"Something like that, I guess," I replied.

His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. "It's my assistant," he said and then answered, "Hi Karen."

Luckily I caught myself before I said, "Tell her I said, 'Hi.'"

"I know I'm late, I'm on my way." He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Will you walk me to my car?" He asked.

I nodded and took his hand.

"How long are you staying here?" He asked.

"I think we'll be leaving today."

"But don't you live in L.A.?"

I smiled. "Yes, at the Cielo. Call me there. I'll let you know how things work out with that Antarctica transfer."

He smiled. We stopped next to an idling Town car.

"I'm sorry again about what happened," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I just hope you're going to be OK. Can I call you later?"

"Yes, please do," I said.

We hugged, and he kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad I met you," he whispered.

"Me too," I said. "Bye."

I watched the Town car drive away, then I ran back to the suite to meet Alice and Edward and to make a phone call. I had to let the other Bella Jordan know about the morning 'she' just had with Rob!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Spoiler Alert! I can't imagine that anyone (other than maybe my mother) is reading this story and has not read, _Breaking Dawn._ But just in case you are holding out for the movie, this chapter and the next, give away a major plot line of _Breaking Dawn__**. **_

The next chapter is titled: 'What The Bleep Do We Know!?"

_What the Bleep Do We Know!?_ is a 2004 film, which combined documentary-style interviews, computer-animated graphics, and a narrative that posits a spiritual connection between quantum physics and consciousness. The plot follows the story of a deaf photographer. As she encounters emotional and existential obstacles in her life, she comes to consider the idea that individual and group consciousness can influence the material world. Her experiences are offered by the filmmakers as an illustration of the movie's thesis about quantum physics and consciousness. The 2004 cinematic release of the film was followed by a substantially changed, extended DVD version in 2006.


	14. Chapter 14 What The Bleep Do We Know

**Author's Note: **

In this chapter**, **Bella references the Abbott and Costello routine, "Who's On First?" I copied an excerpt from the routine to the "Vibration of Love Image" page on my homepage. There is also a link to the entire routine. When you need a laugh break, read it. It's a classic that is just as funny today as it was when it was originally performed in the 1930's.

* * *

'_Time is dependent on our perceptions. No experiment has ever proven the existence of the continual movement of linear time and the concept has never been expressed in a mathematical formula. The experience of the continual movement of linear time is a phenomenon that was created by our nervous system. In fact, the past, present and future exist simultaneously, side by side, in a field of endless possibilities. The experience of linear time is the way in which nature protects us from experiencing everything at the same time. But that is what actually happens.'_

_~Deepak Chopra_

* * *

**BPOV**

I burst into the suite. Edward was sitting on the sofa holding his head in his hands, and Alice was next to him. It appeared as if she had been trying to comfort him.

"Bella, is the other Rob OK?" Alice asked.

"Yes, he said he was fine. He's on his way to work," I said.

Edward stood up, and I met his remorse-filled eyes.

"I've put you through hell," he said. "I guess I didn't want to go there alone and tried to drag you down with me. I let the monster take over, and I didn't care." He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "I am deeply sorry for how I've treated you. Hearing my Bella's thoughts this morning made me care again. I want her back. I want my life with her back. I assure you, the monster is locked in his cage where he belongs. You have no reason to trust me after the way I behaved, but I will do everything in my power to help you find your way back to your world and your life."

I walked over to him and took his hand. "Thank you, Edward, I believe you. I understand how easily one's dark side can take control."

He looked at me questioningly.

"When I was seventeen, my parents had to hire someone to rescue me from the drug dealer I was living with in a rancid motel. It wasn't that long ago, that I came very close to relapsing. There's not all that much difference between you and me. You once said Bella's blood was your 'own personal brand of heroine.' I smiled at him.

"You are an amazing woman. I never expected you to understand. Thank you," he said.

"Bella, we should get going so Edward, Carlisle and Stephen can help you figure out how to get back to your world and stay there," Alice said.

"That's fine, Alice, but I'm not leaving this room until I get a cup of coffee; I also have to call the other Bella Jordan and fill her in on the morning 'she' supposedly just had with the other Rob. He's going to call her, so she needs to pretend she was me." I shook my head. "I'm even having trouble keeping track of 'Who's on First.'"

Alice smiled and called room service. I borrowed her phone and walked into my bedroom to call the other Bella Jordan. Andre had given us the penthouse suite. Two bedrooms opened on to a living room that was fully furnished, including a baby grand piano. While I filled in the other Bella on 'her' morning with Rob, I smiled as I heard Edward begin to play, 'Bella's Lullaby.'

I wished my counterpart good luck and hung up. I wandered back into the living room, sat down next to Edward, and played along with him. He looked at me, surprised that I knew the song.

"This song is responsible for bringing my husband and me together. I was the sound editor for the first movie about you. Rob improvised this very piece. When I heard it, I knew it had to be on the soundtrack. We worked on it together, and that's when we fell in love," I explained.

"So you believe your husband, not me, wrote this song?" He asked.

"It's like the chicken and the egg," I said. "Did you write the song and then somehow Rob acted as a channel for your song to enter our world, or vice versa? The same question applies to your relationship with the author who wrote the books about you. Did she write you into existence, or did your life stories somehow get transmitted to her?"

"But in your world, books have been written about things that haven't happened to us yet," Alice said.

Edward and I said at the same time, "Einstein." We looked at each other and smiled.

Edward turned to Alice. "Einstein said that the past, present and future all exist simultaneously. He thought time was an illusion."

I stopped playing, shut my eyes and listened to Edward play. Rob's version of this lullaby was heart wrenching, but this version tormented my soul. _Are they both equally real?_ I wondered. Suddenly, I noticed that Edward's version sounded more like Rob's. My eyes snapped open, and I was lying on the sofa in our living room. Rob's back was to me, and he was playing 'Bella's Lullaby.'

I walked over, put my arms around him, and kissed the back of his neck. He immediately stopped playing, spun around on the piano stool and pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella, thank God! I was out of my mind. Are you OK?"

"Yes," I said as I kissed him. "How long was I gone?"

"About six hours," he said. "What happened this time?"

"Edward was playing that same song just now. We figured out that my shift between worlds is caused when you and he feel the same emotion at the same time. Now we just have to figure out how to keep me here."

"Bella, you're saying I somehow caused this to happen to you?" He asked.

I held his face in my hands, looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Baby, I will explain everything, but right now, I need you more than I have ever needed you in my life. Please make love to me," I said.

I saw the concern and confusion in his eyes, but when his lips met mine, I felt that his need to reconnect was just as urgent.

Rob had apparently put my bathrobe on me when he carried me downstairs. He untied the chord and pushed it off my shoulders. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my tongue along his shoulders, chest and neck. I was desperate to feel him inside of me. I unzipped his jeans and lowered myself onto him.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them tightly around his waist, and I locked my feet behind his back. I frantically clung to him, and buried my face in his neck.

"Oh my God, you're hitting me exactly where…ugh God…don't stop!" I moaned into his ear. His thrusts were deep and filled me completely. In moments, I threw my head back and a scream erupted from my body as I shuddered and gasped around him.

Without breaking our connection, he picked me up, and we fell onto the couch.

He looked into my eyes; "I love you so much. I can't stand it when you disappear. I need you…UHH!" He threw his had back and moaned, and I felt him explode inside of me.

He collapsed onto the couch next to me. We stared into each other's eyes and then continued kissing as we ran our hands over each other's arms and backs.

He finally ran his fingertips along my lips and said, "Tell me. How am I causing this to happen to you? What did you find out?"

I told Rob about the discussion we'd had with Stephen and how we surmised that he and Edward were feeling the same emotion every time I shifted.

"Do you remember the first time I shifted, when I thought I was dreaming?" He nodded. "Were you awake before I started to toss and turn?"

He thought for a minute. "Yes, I woke up and was watching you sleep. I remember thinking how peaceful you looked. You were so beautiful; I felt filled with love for you."

"That's exactly what was going on with Edward. He said he was watching his Bella sleep and was thinking how beautiful she was and how much he loved her."

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry I'm causing this." He pulled me closer and ran his hand along my cheek.

"Honey, you aren't the cause. You obviously didn't intend for this to happen, and until we understand more, there isn't anything you can do to prevent it."

He kissed me. "What else happened?" He asked.

"I think you'll need coffee to keep up with this one," I said.

We stood up, and I slipped on my robe as Rob got dressed. As we waited for our coffee to brew, I filled him in on our discussions with Stephen, Edward's attempted attack, and our trip to L.A.

"Let me see if I have this straight," he said. "When Edward didn't succeed in attacking you, he decided to drive to L.A. to attack the other Bella Jordan?"

"Well, he didn't exactly attack her," I said.

Rob raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Apparently they had really hot sex in the back of her limo."

"And he didn't kill her?" Rob asked.

I shook my head.

"Was she hurt?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "She thought he was you."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I met her," I said.

"Wait a minute. You met yourself?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes," I replied. I told him about following the limo and how I wanted to be sure that she was OK.

"She asked me a bunch of questions that only I would know the answer to, and I convinced her that I really was a version of her from another reality. Before I left her in the limo, I told her to find the other Rob. I explained that you and I are soul mates."

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "Wow, so you played cupid for the alternate Bella and Rob. That's incredible."

I smiled. "I know. I hope they get together. He seemed very interested."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I told him about meeting his counterpart and how interested he was in me.

"OK, this is _really weird_. Now I'm jealous of myself!" He said.

"You have nothing to be jealous of." I smiled and kissed him. "It is really weird. Even though he looked like you, and was very similar in so many ways, it still wasn't _you_. I felt the same thing meeting my counterpart. She looked and acted like me, but obviously she was not me. It became very apparent to me that our bodies are just a shell to house our true beings. It's your soul that I'm in love with."

"Likewise" he said. "Although I am partial to this particular body," he said running his lips along my neck.

"Mmm, me too," I said, kissing him again. "I don't want to move. I just want to stay wrapped in your arms and make love all day."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said.

"But I haven't seen our kids in what feels like forever. I need to see them, and they need their mommy."

"You're right. Let's go, before you shift again," he said.

We went upstairs so I could get dressed. Rob plopped on the bed, and I felt his eyes on me as I rifled through my lingerie drawer. I reached for my comfortable lingerie, but when I glanced in the mirror and saw Rob watching, I reached for his favorite Victoria Secret attire instead.

_Let's make this interesting,_ I thought. _The opposite of a striptease would be a dress-tease._

I pulled the lingerie out of the drawer and dropped it on the bed. He rewarded me with a raised eyebrow.

I bent over and brushed out my hair, then flipped my head back. I dabbed perfume onto my neck and ran my finger between my breasts. I walked into the closet and slipped on a pair of stilettos, then walked back into the room. I let my robe fall to the floor as I reached for the Victoria Secret panties. I sat down next to Rob and slowly slid them over my shoes and up my legs. I picked up my bra and slipped it over my shoulders then turned my back to him and said, "Do you mind?"

As he hooked the clasps, he ran his lips along the back of my neck. "You are torturing me, you know," he said as his lips brushed my ear.

"Mmm, I know, baby."

I walked back to the closet, slipped off the shoes and slid into my jeans. I stepped back into the shoes, grabbed a shirt, and walked back out. I slipped the shirt on and left the buttons undone. "Do you think you could help me with these?" I said, smiling coyly at him.

He stood up and crushed his lips to mine. "You are evil," he said into my mouth.

"Mmmhmm," I replied.

He slowly buttoned my shirt as he continued to kiss me. He ground his hips into mine so I felt how turned on he was. When he finished with the last button, he ran his tongue up my neck and whispered into my ear, "As soon as the kids are in bed, I am going to rip everything you just put on off of this perfect body of yours."

"That's what I'm counting on," I said, as I ran my hand over the huge bulge in his jeans.

We walked hand-in-hand to my parents' house until I heard Kate's laughter rising from their deck. I kicked off my shoes and ran barefooted along the path, bounded up the stairs and swept her up in a hug.

She giggled. "Mommy, where have you been? You sound different."

I laughed. "What do you mean, sweetie? Does my voice sound different to you?"

"No, she said. "You usually make a humming noise like this." She made a long flat tone. "But now you sound like this." The second tone she made was slightly higher.

I looked at her puzzled. "I don't know what you mean, sweetie."

She started to get frustrated. "Everybody has a sound, Mommy. Don't you hear it?"

Just then my Dad walked out with Jordan in his arms. Rob took Kate from me, and as Dad handed Jordan to me, he said,

"I hear it, Kate, but I think you and I are special."

"What do you mean, Grandpa?" Kate asked him. "Doesn't everybody hear the sounds?"

"No, Kate, you and I have very sensitive hearing. I didn't realize until just now that you could hear the vibration people make just like I do," Dad told her.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I noticed a long time ago that everyone has their own sound. It makes sense because when it comes down to it, all we are is a bunch of vibrating cells. Those vibrations emit a frequency," he said.

"I don't understand, Grandpa," Kate said.

Dad pointed to the ocean. "Kate, do you see the waves out there?" She nodded. "Sound works the same way. We can't see sound waves, but our ears vibrate when a wave hits them."

"So Mommy's waves are different today?" She asked my Dad.

He looked at me, and I could tell he was listening intently. "Yes, sweetheart, her waves are different today."

"So, Dad, you're saying I sound as if I'm vibrating at a different frequency than the last time you saw me?"

"Yes," he said. "You usually make the same tone. It changes at times. Your vibration and Rob's vibration changed when you fell in love. It was also different when you were pregnant. And each pregnancy was unique. Those are the only times I've heard it change in you, until now."

"So this reality hopping has changed my vibration?" I asked.

"Or maybe you are pregnant," Rob said, smiling.

That thought made me suddenly weak. I sat down abruptly so I wouldn't drop Jordan. The image of Edward coming inside of me flashed through my mind. _Don't be ridiculous_, I thought. _That was Bella Swan's body. You can't be pregnant with Edward's child._

Rob had set Kate down. She and my Dad were looking at the ocean and discussing sound waves. Rob came over and put his arm around me.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not possible," he said.

"I pray that you are right, but a week ago, I would have said none of this was possible. I just found out my father and our little girl can _hear_ people's vibrational frequency _and_ notice when it changes! Apparently anything is possible. The other thing that worries me is when I went into shock in that world, I also went into shock in this world," I said.

"And when you took migraine medicine in that world, it stopped your headache in this reality," he said.

"And let's not forget that when I cut my foot here, Bella Swan's body had the same cut. This nightmare keeps getting worse. Honey, would you please call the front desk and have them pick up a pregnancy test and bring it over here. Maybe there's nothing to be worried about at all," I said.

He nodded and walked inside to call the resort's main office.

I nursed Jordan then held him while he snoozed. The time away from him in this world was minimal, but to me, each hour that I was not with him and Kate felt like days that I had missed. I didn't want to lose one minute with either of them.

I was playing a game with Kate when one of the front desk clerks arrived with the package from the drugstore. Rob took it from him and walked over to me.

I handed Jordan to him and told Kate I'd be right back.

I thought back to the tests I'd taken before I knew I was pregnant for Jordan and how badly I wanted the one little blue line to turn into two. This time I was praying that the second line would not appear. As I watched the test strip, I started to sob as I saw two distinct lines appear.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I let Rob in. He looked at my tear-streaked face and pulled me into his arms.

"It can't be his baby, Bella. You didn't switch bodies. Your body stayed here when you shifted. You were borrowing Bella Swan's body in that universe."

"That sounds reasonable, Rob, but nothing that has happened to me in the past several days was reasonable," I sobbed into his chest.

"It will be OK," he said.

"How can you say that?" I shrieked, feeling myself starting to get hysterical. "What if I have a vampire baby growing inside of me?"

"You don't," he said.

"You don't know that!"

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel hysterical," I said.

"How do you feel physically?"

I thought about it. "I don't feel any different."

"When Bella got pregnant in _Breaking Dawn_, she started craving eggs, had vertigo and nightmares and was exhausted. Those symptoms happened almost immediately." He tried to reassure me.

"I can't have an abortion," I blurted out. "I mean, I fully support a woman's right to choose, and if I had gotten pregnant after I was raped, or during my crazy drugged out years, I'm sure I would have had one; but now that I've felt two babies growing inside me and seen what little miracles they are when they are born, I could never do it," I rambled.

"Bella, you're getting way ahead of yourself. It is far more likely that this baby is mine. We make love every day, sometimes several times a day! The chances of it being Edward's are really slim," he said.

"How can you be so calm and rational through all of this?" I asked. "Your wife is flitting back and forth between your real world and one of your movie character's worlds, and now there's a possibility I could be _pregnant_ by that character, and yet you remain calm!"

"Would you rather I get hysterical too?" He asked, smiling at me.

"No," I said, sniffing. "I guess that wouldn't help very much."

He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "Bella, you are a survivor. You are the strongest person I have ever met. I don't know how this is all going to work out, but somehow it will. No matter what happens, I will be here. I love you, unconditionally and across all of space and time. That's why I am calm. My love for you and our kids _is_ my universe."

He pulled me into his arms again. "Thank you for saying that," I sobbed. "I love you so much."

The room started to spin. _No! _ I thought. _Not now!_

I opened my eyes and was lying on the exam table in Carlisle's office. Edward was standing to my right, holding my hand. Carlisle was on the opposite side of the table with a stethoscope pressed to my abdomen.

I sat up. "What are you doing?" I snapped at Carlisle.

He and Edward looked at each other.

"Love," Edward started to say, but when I glared at him, he corrected himself.

"Bella, apparently, my Bella is pregnant."

I gasped. "No! Shit! Shit! Shit! This just can NOT be happening! Do you hear a heartbeat?" I yelled at Carlisle.

He nodded. "Shit!" I yelled again.

I jumped off of the exam table and strode to the window. "Of course!" I ranted. "Of course she would be pregnant too!"

"What do you mean, too?" Edward asked.

"I'm pregnant in my reality." I sat down on the couch and started to sob.

Carlisle sat next to me.

"Bella, why are you crying? You didn't want another child?" He asked.

"No, that's not it! Don't you get it?"

They both stared at me blankly.

"When I went into shock here, I also went into shock there. When I had a headache here and took medicine, it went away in the other reality. When I cut my foot there, the cut appeared on your Bella's foot when I shifted here. Somehow when my consciousness shifts, whatever just happened to me physically shifts as well." I took a breath and when I exhaled, it came out as a sob. I could see the realization finally dawning on Edward and Carlisle.

"So this baby could have been conceived in this world or…" Edward paused.

I looked at him through my tears, "Or my world," I said.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, and he and Carlisle exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Bella, we can't take the risk that this baby is part vampire," Edward said. Carlisle can do the procedure right now."

"No!" I screamed. "It's far more likely this is Rob's baby. You're not touching me."

"Bella, if it's a vampire, it will kill you," Carlisle said.

"We can at least wait and see if it's a vampire or not," I said.

"We won't know for sure until it's possibly too late," Carlisle said.

"Yes we will!" I looked at Edward. "In the last book of the series about you and Bella, she got pregnant on your honeymoon. She almost immediately experienced symptoms. Within days of the baby being conceived, she was exhausted and hungry all the time; she craved eggs. She also had vertigo. Within two weeks, she had a bump, and she felt the baby move. It grew so fast because she was part vampire."

"She?" Edward said.

"Yes," I smiled. "You had a little girl. Bella named her Renesmee. She was half human and half vampire. Alice found another half human half vampire in the Amazon. He came to visit all of you and told you he grew to maturity in seven years then stopped aging."

"So Bella survived the pregnancy?" Edward asked.

"You had to turn her into a vampire after you delivered the baby." I glanced at Carlisle. "It was an emergency delivery, and you were out getting blood from a blood bank for Bella."

"What?" They both said.

"Bella got extremely sick and weak. You all finally decided to have her try drinking human blood from a blood bank. She willingly tried, and she actually liked it since the baby was making her crave it. That helped her keep her strength up. But eventually, her placenta detached. Bella was bleeding to death and the baby was suffocating. Edward, you had to cut the baby out with your teeth. Once the baby was out, you injected Bella with a syringe of your venom you had prepared for an emergency. It worked. And you all lived happily ever after."

Edward and Carlisle stared at me, too shocked to remember to breathe or move for my benefit. After a minute, I saw them look at each other, and I knew Edward was reading Carlisle's thoughts. I saw Edward nod.

"What are you two plotting?" I asked.

There was a blur, and Carlisle was gone, and then he was immediately back by my side with a syringe.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Bella, we can't risk it," said Carlisle as he jabbed the needle into my arm.

"Rosalie!" I screamed before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

The next chapter is titled: "Angels & Demons."

_**Angels & Demons**_ is a 2009 American film adaptation of Dan Brown's novel by the same name starring Tom Hanks.


	15. Chapter 15 Angels & Demons

**Author's Note:** The information that Stephen will explain in this chapter is taken from research published by the Institute of Heart Math. If you are a Trekker like Bella Jordan, Emmett and me, you may find the research articles I read for this chapter interesting. You can visit their website for more details.

* * *

**EPOV**

Rosalie stormed into Carlisle's office with the rest of the family on her heels. "What are you doing to her?" She demanded.

Carlisle looked at me. His thoughts said, _We have to tell them, Edward_.

I nodded. As usual, it was pointless to attempt to keep a secret from this family.

As we all hovered over the unconscious body that housed both my Bella and Bella Jordan, Carlisle explained about the pregnancy.

"We can't risk allowing a vampire to grow inside of her. It will kill her, especially if she shifts back to her world, and I can't take care of her," Carlisle said.

"You were just going to kill her baby against her wishes?" Rosalie practically spit at me.

"She is not being rational about this. She doesn't understand what a vampire fetus will do to her," I snarled back at Rosalie.

"You don't even know if it's your baby!" She screamed.

"Rosalie, calm down," Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle, I will not calm down. I have always respected your wishes as the head of this family even when I didn't agree. But I will not go along with this. You will have to rip me apart and burn the pieces before you murder that woman's baby!" Rosalie yelled at Carlisle.

"I can arrange that," I growled at her.

Emmett was immediately in my face.

"Back off, man. You're my brother, but she's my wife," he growled at me.

"Enough!" Carlisle said. "I will not allow this family to be torn apart. We'll wait and see if she appears to be pregnant with a vampire child. If she is, maybe she will want to end the pregnancy."

I turned toward Bella and took her hand.

"Leave her alone," Rosalie snarled.

I growled, and Carlisle yelled,

"I said that's ENOUGH!"

Carlisle so rarely raised his voice that we were all stunned into submission.

Rosalie and Emmett sat down on the couch. Carlisle took Bella's vitals, and I resigned myself to waiting.

**BPOV**

I woke up and gasped. I was lying on my parent's bed, and my mother was sitting next to me. I sat up and put my hands on my stomach. "No, no, no," I wailed. I flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

My mother ran behind me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain right now, Mom."

The pregnancy test box was still sitting on the counter. It contained two tests. I looked inside. _Yes!_ I thought. The second test was still there.

"Mom, please tell Rob to come here," I yelled through the door.

I was kneeling on the bathroom floor holding the test when Rob knocked.

"Come in," I said through my tears.

He immediately dropped to his knees next to me. "Honey, what is it?"

"It's OK. I'm crying out of relief; I'm still pregnant." I fell against his chest, and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella, why wouldn't you be?"

I told him what happened in Carlisle's office.

"They were going to give you an abortion against your will?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Rosalie must have stopped them."

"Bella, I don't even know what to say. What you're going through is so awful. I'd give anything to make it stop. I'm afraid to think or feel or do anything because it might make you shift."

"Please don't let our lives be ruled by fear," I said. "Somehow, we will make this stop. We have one piece of the puzzle already. We know you and Edward are connected. Jasper is an expert on emotions, and Stephen is an expert on quantum mechanics. They also have vampire speed, intelligence and no need for sleep in their favor. We've got to have faith that they'll find the solution."

"Come on," he said as he pulled me to my feet. If we're going to try to live in the moment, there are better places to do it than sitting on this bathroom floor."

He pulled me into his arms and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whispered into our kiss.

"Mommy! What are you and Daddy doing in there?" Kate yelled through the door.

I opened the door and picked her up. "We were just talking."

"Mommy, that's a silly place to talk!" She laughed.

"Well sometimes it's the only quiet place we can find," I said, laughing along with her.

"I want to go swimming in the ocean, and Grandpa said I had to ask you and Daddy."

"That's a great idea! I'll race you to the pool house!" I told her.

Kate took off squealing with laughter. Rob and I raced after her. We kept extra swimsuits at the pool house for spontaneous outings such as this.

I grabbed Kate's and my suits and brought her into one room while Rob went to change in another.

"Mommy, why is Daddy going in another room?"

"Daddy likes privacy while he's changing," I said, hoping I wasn't going to have to get into the birds and the bees this early in her life.

"But why? He changes in your room when you are there."

"We both have those big closets, though. He usually goes in his closet to change, and I go in mine."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, it's easier. Our clothes are right there."

"But sometimes he sleeps with you without clothes on," she pressed.

_This child is far too precocious_, I thought. Ever since Kate started sleeping in a bed, Rob and I made an effort to wear clothes to bed. But one night recently, we had fallen asleep after making love, and Kate wandered into our room and climbed into bed with us. We didn't even realize she was there until the morning, at which point, she realized we weren't wearing anything. I quickly told her our room was really hot when we got ready for bed, _which actually wasn't a lie_, I thought, _since things did get pretty hot_. She seemed to accept that, and I thought she had forgotten about it.

"Well, yes, sometimes, we do sleep like that, but we're under the covers," I said, hoping she would buy this answer.

Rob knocked on the door. "What's taking you two so long?" He called.

Kate threw open the door and jumped into his arms. "Let's go, Daddy!"

We all played in the waves for a while, and then Kate decided to build a sand castle. When I tried to help, she said she was going to do it 'all by herself.'

Rob and I sat down and watched her diligently start to dig a moat.

"We are in trouble," I said, watching her.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"She is exactly like I was. She wants to know why everything is the way it is." I told him about our conversation in the pool house. "We'll have to be more careful about our sleeping attire."

He nodded and smiled.

"And she already follows my father around like a puppy. It will be interesting to see what she does with the combination of your musical genes and the Jordan genes," I said.

"She is like you. She's gifted, beautiful, inquisitive and persistent," he said.

"Persistent or stubborn?" I asked.

"They are two sides of the same coin," he replied with a smile.

I lay back on the blanket, and Rob put his hand on my stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel OK. I don't feel pregnant, yet."

Kate looked up and saw Rob's hand on my stomach and came running over to us. "Mommy, do you have a baby in there?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, sweetie, I do. You're going to have a new brother or sister."

"I want a sister," she said. "And I want her tomorrow."

I laughed. "It doesn't work that way, Kate. We don't get to decide if it's a boy or a girl. God already decided that when He gave us the gift of this baby. And it takes babies about nine or ten months before they are ready to be born. They have to grow a lot inside their mothers before they can live on their own outside."

"But how did the baby get in there," she asked.

_So much for putting off the birds and the bees discussion_, I thought.

I looked at Rob.

"Please, go right ahead," he said smiling. "You are doing an excellent job."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Kate, all women and all girls have tiny eggs inside them that have the potential to start growing into a baby."

"I have eggs?" She asked.

"Yes," I told her. You are still too little for a baby to grow inside you. But when you are a lot older…"

"And married," Rob chimed in.

I smiled at him, "Yes, it's definitely helpful to have a Daddy around to help take care of the baby. So when you are older, one of those eggs could become a baby."

"But how?" She insisted on knowing.

"What were you saying about persistence earlier?" I asked Rob. He just laughed and offered no help at all.

I pulled Kate onto my lap. "You know what I think happened?" I said.

She looked at me with her beautiful inquisitive eyes.

"I think an angel was waiting in heaven to be born, and the angel looked down on our family and said, 'That looks like exactly the kind of family that could give me a lot of love, and I could definitely love them.' And that angel decided to join us."

"And an egg started to grow?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Wow," she said. She jumped up. "I'm going to go tell Grandpa we're having an angel!" She tore back up the path to the house.

Rob fell back on the sand laughing. "That was brilliant. I wish I had that on video so we could play it back on her eighteenth birthday! You were great. He sat up and looked at my serious face.

I was holding my hands on my stomach.

"Honey, what is it?" He asked.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I hope it's an angel, and not a demon," I said.

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since Rosalie became Bella's bodyguard. She even followed her to Charlie's house and stayed in her room at night to make sure I didn't sneak in and 'murder the baby.'

Bella was ecstatic that she was pregnant. We both thought it was impossible for me to have children, so we never saw it as an option for us. She had resigned herself to a childless life in order to be with me. I didn't have the courage to tell her that the baby might not be mine. We hadn't told her anything about Bella Jordan's pregnancy.

She still didn't appear to have any abnormal symptoms. It was possible the baby she was carrying was human. But that meant it wasn't mine.

I tried to be happy about this for Bella's sake. If the baby were mine, we couldn't risk allowing her to carry it to term, and she would never forgive me if I allowed Carlisle to terminate her pregnancy.

I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter if the baby were my biological child or not. Carlisle and Esme were not my biological parents, yet they were the best parental figures anyone could ever hope to have. I knew they loved my brothers, my sisters and me unconditionally. I tried to tell myself that I would love this child the way that they loved us. But none of the rational, positive self-talk was working.

I imagined this actor, who had supposedly given me life, as a puppeteer reaching across the universe to pull my marionette strings and toy with my existence. The part of me that was desperately clinging to what was left of my sanity knew this was irrational. However, the vampire wanted to believe every evil idea it could conjure about this man. I did not know how I could bring myself to love his child.

Stephen, Carlisle, Jasper and I had been working on finding a way to prevent Bella Jordan from shifting into our world. We knew that the emotional connection between Bella Jordan's husband and me was somehow the cause of the shift, so we focused on learning as much as we could about the energy emitted by emotions.

I walked into Carlisle's office to find Jasper covered in electrodes. Emmett was stretched out on the sofa grinning from ear to ear.

"Here's your other lab rat, Doc," Emmett said to Stephen.

"Oh good," Stephen said. "Edward, take a seat."

I sat down across from Jasper, and he started to place electrodes on me.

"May I ask what we're doing?"

"Of course," Stephen replied. "I'm connecting you to a SQUID."

"What's a SQUID?" Emmett asked.

"It stands for Superconducting Quantum Interference Device. It is a highly sensitive device for measuring the electrostatic energy emitted by the body. I've studied the current research on how one person's emotional state can affect the brain waves in another person's body.

Jasper, I believe that what your gift does is affect the coherence in another person's electromagnetic field."

"Doc, could you translate that into English?" Emmett asked.

Stephen looked at Emmett. "Everyone emits electromagnetic energy. Research has shown that different emotions emit different types of energy waves. A coherent wave would look similar to the waves in the ocean on a fairly calm day. The waves, when graphed, are all the same size and the same distance apart.

Researchers have found that emotions such as love and gratitude produce coherent waves. Emotions that we consider to be negative such as anger and fear emit non-coherent waves. When graphed, those waves look like the ocean during a storm. The size and distance between the waves varies."

"So the wave created by Jasper's emotions affects the waves other people emit?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I think that's what is happening. There is actually a field of science called psychophysiology. It's the study of the electromagnetic effects of emotions on the body and how they influence others. Everyone can do what Jasper does to some extent because our nervous systems act as antennae that both emit and receive electromagnetic signals. Jasper has a heightened ability to project and receive electromagnetic waves created by emotions.

After I finish testing Jasper's ability to affect Edward's emotions, I'm going to test Alice."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Quantum physics has repeatedly demonstrated that the subatomic world is a domain in which there is virtually instantaneous communication of information between particles separated by vast regions of space and time; particles have been shown to act as if they have knowledge of events before these events actually happen.

Studies have shown that everyone receives emotional precognition of events immediately before they happen. This is why it is a good idea to listen to 'one's gut,' or instincts. However, people who are highly intuitive appear to have a more fully developed frontal lobe. I want to test the energy Alice emits from that portion of her brain since her visions cross space and time, and our solution to this reality shifting problem must cross space and time."

"Whoa, Doc, you sound like Data on Star Trek," Emmett laughed.

"Why thank you, Emmett. That is a huge compliment coming from you," Stephen laughed.

"Stephen, what are you hoping to find that will help us solve the reality shifting problem?" I asked.

"Once I can accurately measure the affect of Jasper's ability, I want to find a way to block it. My hypothesis is that if we can shield you from Jasper's ability, we can shield you from the affects that Bella Jordan's husband is creating that causes her to shift," he replied.

"Like the aluminum used to shield sensitive devices from the earth's electromagnetic field?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly my thought. But hopefully we can find something like a piece of quartz that can be embedded in a watch rather than resort to covering you in aluminum foil," he laughed.

Stephen finished covering my body with electrodes and turned to Jasper. "Alright, let's begin."

* * *

The next chapter is titled: "Beauty and the Beast."

**Beauty and the Beast** is a 1991 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. It was the thirtieth film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and was based on the fairy tale La Belle et la Bête by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. The film centers around a Beast who keeps a beautiful young woman named Belle in a castle. The beast must win Belle's love or he will remain a beast forever. It is the only full-length animated feature film to ever be nominated for an Academy Award for Best Picture.


	16. Chapter 16 Beauty and the Beast

**BPOV**

I tucked Jordan into his crib and went downstairs to find Rob and Kate. I found them in the living room watching Beauty and the Beast. Kate was curled up on Rob's lap completely enchanted by the magical characters currently singing Be Our Guest.

I silently sat down to join them, and Rob put his arm around me.

Kate sighed, stood up and paused the movie.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked her.

"Mommy, I don't want to share Daddy," she said.

Rob and I looked and each other, struggling not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"If you're here, Daddy won't pay attention to the movie, and he'll forget to fast forward the scary parts."

"Mmm, she's right, you know," Rob said, winking at me.

"Can I stay if I sit in that chair over there?" I asked.

"Well," she said, thinking it over. "I guess we can try that and see if Daddy can pay attention."

"I can't help it, Kate; your Mom is so beautiful," Rob said, smiling at her.

"I know; she's just like Belle." She paused. "But you're not a beast, Daddy. You're the prince," she said as she climbed back into his lap.

"Thank you, sweetheart. If I'm a prince, that makes you a princess," he told her.

She giggled and restarted the movie.

By the end of the movie, Kate was sound asleep on Rob's lap. I went back over to the couch, and we snuggled while we watched our little princess sleep.

"You should do an animated movie," I said. "It would be great for the kids to have a movie they can actually watch that you starred in."

"I was thinking the same thing when I was watching this. Kate would enjoy seeing how an animated movie is made. Claire told me that Disney is looking for someone to voice the hero for Rapunzel. I'll ask her to see what she can work out."

"Oh, good, we'll have more action figures that look like you," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes as he stood up, cradling Kate in his arms. I watched how tenderly he carried her upstairs and tucked her in.

As we walked to our room, I said, "I fall more in love with you every time I watch you with our children. You really are a great father."

"Thank you," he said, as he kissed me. "That means a lot coming from such a good mother. Now, I seem to recall a promise I made earlier today to rip these clothes from your body."

"You had better lock the door in case our little princess decides to join us," I said.

"Definitely a good idea," he said as he locked our bedroom door. "I've been planning my revenge all day."

He took my hand and led me onto the deck. He turned me so my back was leaning against the railing.

"Put your hands on the rail, and leave them there, please," he said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow, looked into his eyes, and did what he asked.

"Thank you; you follow directions well," he said. "I changed my mind about ripping off your clothes. That wouldn't be torturous enough. Instead, I've decided to remove them very slowly."

"Mmm, I think I like this torture, already," I sighed.

He ran his tongue up my neck and sucked on the spot below my ear that he knew made me instantly wet. He started to unbutton my shirt while he moved his lips to the other side of my neck.

I was so distracted by his kisses, that I didn't realize he had managed to unbutton my shirt all the way until I felt his hands slide up my back and unclasp my bra. He pulled my hips against his with one hand while he ran his fingers around one of my nipples with the other.

I moaned into his kiss. I let go of the deck and buried my hands in his hair.

He stopped kissing me.

"You're not following directions," he smiled.

"You truly are torturing me," I said.

"Yes, baby, I know," he said echoing what I had said to him this morning.

He pushed my shirt and bra off my shoulders and lowered his mouth to one of my nipples. He then spent several agonizingly erotic minutes swirling his tongue around one and then the other. He knelt down and slowly ran his tongue across my stomach and then along the spot where my jeans met my skin. He ran his hands up the inside of my thighs and let one hand slide across my soaked crotch.

"Mmm, apparently you are enjoying being tortured," he whispered.

"Mmmhmm," I sighed.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. When he pushed them to the ground, I stepped out of them. I felt his mouth through the lace of my panties and moaned.

"Oh God, please," I gasped.

"Please what?" He replied.

"Please put your tongue on me now!"

He slid his tongue under the lace, and I moaned again as he licked his way along the length of my folds and swirled it around my clit.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" He asked.

"Fuck, yes, please don't stop," I whimpered.

He pushed the panties to the ground, and I kicked them away. His hand slowly eased its way along the inside of my thigh, and his fingers teased their way around my entrance until he suddenly plunged them deep inside me. His tongue went back to working my clit.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as an orgasm made my entire body shudder.

Rob stood up, and I collapsed against him. "That was incredible," I gasped.

"And that was just the appetizer," he said. He took my hand and lead me back inside. He laid down on the bed on his back. "Now we both get a turn."

I smiled as I climbed on top of him facing his glorious cock. I lowered my hips to his mouth while I took his length into mine. We both immediately started to moan.

He plunged his fingers back inside me and worked my G-spot while his tongue worked my clit.

As I felt myself ready to explode again, I relaxed my throat and took his full length inside and swallowed.

His scream shook the room as he came in my mouth.

I moaned in ecstasy as I tightened around his fingers.

I slowly released him and felt him slide his fingers out of me. I swung around and collapsed into his arms.

"That was unfucking-believable," he gasped.

"You can torture me anytime," I said, as I ran my tongue around his lips.

"Likewise, he said."

It only took moments for us to fall into a blissfully contented sleep.

I awoke a few hours later and glanced at the clock.

_Two in the morning and I'm wide-awake. Ugh! I'm so jet lagged from all of this reality hopping. _

I rolled over and looked at my husband. _He still takes my breath away_, I thought, as I gently kissed his cheek.

I slid out of bed and slipped on my robe. I walked onto the deck and leaned against the rail. I automatically started to worry about the baby when I stopped myself. _There's nothing you can do right now. Just breathe, _I told myself. I took a deep breath and listened to the waves hitting the beach as I slowly exhaled. I instantly felt calmer.

My calm was replace with lust when I felt my husband's arms slip around my waist and his lips against my favorite spot on my neck.

"Hi," he murmured as his lips brushed my skin. "You can't sleep?"

"No, I'm jet lagged." I sighed as I leaned against his chest.

He untied my robe and slid his hands up to cup my breasts.

I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Apparently you are the lustfully libidinous one for this pregnancy," I said.

"No, your pregnancy has nothing to do with my reaction to you. I'm always this way. Can you remember a time since you've known me that I haven't wanted to ravage you?"

"Hmm, let me think. There was the one time that you were violently ill after eating bad sushi."

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"But that's the only time I can recall that you didn't seem interested in sex," I smiled. "So our mind-blowing encounter earlier wasn't enough?" I asked coyly.

"I only got to fuck your brains out earlier. Now I'm going to make passionate love to you," he said as he turned me around to face him. His lips met mine, and I suddenly felt the deck whirling around me.

_Shit!_ I thought. _Here we go again_.

**EPOV**

"OK, we've graphed love, anger, impatience, anxiety and fear. Now let's try lust," Stephen said.

Jasper shut his eyes, and in his thoughts, I saw him with my sister.

"Gross, Jazz. That certainly isn't going to make me feel lust. God, she's my sister, man!"

"It works for me!" Jasper laughed.

"Edward, can you block Jasper's thoughts for this?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll try," I replied.

I shut my eyes and pictured making love to my Bella. When I felt the wave of lust from Jazz hit me, the image in my mind morphed to the night in the limo with the other Bella Jordan.

Rosalie interrupted my fantasy. "What were you guys doing in there?" She called from Alice's room. "B.J. is back! She's horny and pissed!" Rosalie laughed.

"Thanks for the introduction, Rose," I heard Bella say.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Stephen said gleefully. "We have a graph of the exact emotional frequency that caused her to shift! Rosalie," he called. "Please tell Bella to come to Carlisle's office."

"OK, give us a minute," she said.

I overheard Rosalie talking to Bella. "Bella, Stephen wants you to go to Carlisle's office. All of the boys are in there trying to find a solution to your shifting problem."

"OK," I heard Bella reply. "But you'll come with me, right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. But Bella, before we go, I want to ask you something," Rose said.

_This ought to be interesting_, I thought.

"Why did you call out for me when you thought Carlisle and Edward were going to hurt your baby?" Rose asked her.

"Because that's what the fictional Bella did in the books. When Edward first realized that she was pregnant, he told her he would ask Carlisle to terminate the pregnancy, thinking that's what Bella would want. But Bella asked Rose to protect her from them."

"But why me, or…her, or…Oh, you know what I mean?" Rose asked.

"In one of the books, Rose told Bella about the events that led to Carlisle turning her. She explained this to help Bella understand why she thought it was a mistake for her to become a vampire. The fictional Rose told Bella that she had always wanted children, and she resented her for throwing away the ability to have children."

"Oh," was all Rose said.

"Rose, did the book get it right?" Bella asked her.

I didn't hear Rosalie's reply, but I knew that the book had, in fact, gotten it right.

"Whoa, Emmett, you'd better check on Rose," Jasper said. "I just felt a huge surge of sadness coming from her."

Emmett jumped up, but stopped when I said, "Wait, she's talking to Bella. Give them a minute."

"Rose," I heard Bella say. "Thank you for protecting my baby. I owe his or her life to you."

"Whoa, guys, tone down the guilt, will you? Getting hit by it from both of you is too much to take," Jasper said looking at me and then Carlisle.

Apparently, Carlisle was also eavesdropping on Rose and Bella's conversation.

Carlisle's office door opened, and Bella and Rose entered. They both glared at me and Carlisle.

"Stephen, could you disconnect Jasper from the equipment, please, and give us a minute. Edward and I need to talk to Bella alone," Carlisle said.

"Certainly," Stephen replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rose said.

Carlisle nodded. "If that's what you want, Bella?"

"Yes, apparently I need a bodyguard around you two," Bella snapped.

"Guys, please, you're killing me, here," Jazz pleaded.

Bella looked at him questioningly.

"If it's any consolation, Bella, they both feel tremendously guilty for what they were going to do to you," Jasper said.

"Yes, it's so comforting to know that they have a conscience after all," Bella said, turning to glare at us.

As soon as Jasper and Stephen left the room, Bella took a step toward Carlisle and met his remorse-filled eyes.

"I would have expected this barbaric behavior from him," she spat, pointing at me, "but I am astounded that you would be capable of murdering my child against my will! What is wrong with you? And you!" She said, turning to face me. "Haven't you put me through enough hell already?"

I started to say, "Bella, I'm…"

"Shut it!" She yelled. "You first," she said, glaring at Carlisle.

I heard Emmett's thoughts from the other side of the house. _Whoa! I've never heard anyone talk to Carlisle like that. She is one feisty human! _

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath. "Bella, you have every right to be furious with us …"

"You're goddamn right I do!" She screamed at him. "I thought you had risen above being a monster, Carlisle! I am so disappointed in you!"

I heard Esme's thoughts, so I wasn't surprised when the door flew open and my mother came charging to my father's defense.

"How dare you talk to my husband like that?"

I had never seen Esme this angry. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, maybe…"

"No, Edward," she said, shrugging my hand off of her shoulder. "No one talks to Carlisle like that while I'm around."

Bella stared at Esme. "I'm in the wrong fucking book! I'm surrounded by monsters! Get out of my way!" She said, pushing her way past Esme.

I watched her through Emmett's thoughts.

She stormed into the living room and went straight to the drawer where I kept the keys to the Aston.

_How the hell does she know where my car keys are? If she damages that car, I swear I will_ …

"Edward, I won't hurt your fucking car," she screamed.

_Can she read minds now too?_

I heard the door to the Aston slam and the engine roar as she tore out of the driveway.

"Good job guys," Rosalie said with a smirk. "That went really well. I guess as her bodyguard, it's up to me to go get her back." Rose disappeared.

**BPOV**

I hit the highway and decided to see what this car could do. I pushed it to 120, and I could almost hear the car respond with, _Is that all you've got?_ I pressed the pedal further to the floor. I recalled hearing Edward say, _If she damages that car, I swear…_

Suddenly, I slammed on the breaks and swerved into a rest stop. _How the hell did I hear Edward?_ I knew it wasn't his voice I heard. _Fuck! I can hear his thoughts now. What is going on?_

I remembered Esme staring at me with hatred. I had heard her say, _You're ruining my perfect family_. But as I replayed the scene in my mind, I realized her mouth wasn't moving.

I read her thoughts too.

I was sure I hadn't been able to read Rob's or anyone else's thoughts before I shifted. _OK, that's good_. I thought_. Hopefully whatever is allowing me to read minds is only occurring in this reality_.

I leaned my head against the steering wheel, trying to think. The passenger door opened and closed again.

_What's wrong with her now?_ I heard in Rosalie's thoughts.

"Just to warn you, Rosalie, I can now read minds."

_What number am I thinking of? _ Her next thought said, _Sixty-nine_.

"Sixty-nine," I laughed. "But I could have guessed that given the one track minds you and Emmett have."

_True,_ she thought. _They deserved everything you said to them, Bella, and more. Tell me what I just thought._

"You think they deserved what I said to them."

"Bella, this isn't good."

"Why?" I asked, looking at her for the first time.

"You must be pregnant with Edward's baby. The baby has Edward's ability, and for now, you do too," she said.

"I couldn't read minds before I shifted. So maybe Bella Swan is pregnant with Edward's baby, but my body is pregnant with Rob's. Maybe this fucked up universe is finally righting itself."

"Could the fictional Bella read minds when she was pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but things have strayed from the books' story lines since I arrived and starting messing with this world's reality. Rose, if they determine that this body, Bella Swan's body, is carrying a vampire baby, you can't allow them to terminate the pregnancy." I told her what happened with Renesmee in _Breaking Dawn_. "You are going to fall completely in love with this little girl," I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Bella. It will be over my ashes that they hurt that baby."

She stared at me for a minute, and a puzzled look crossed her face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Bella, do you mind if I listen to the baby's heartbeat?"

"No, go ahead," I told her.

She leaned over and rested her ear against my abdomen and then gasped.

"Rosalie, what's wrong? Don't you hear anything?"

She laughed. "Oh, Bella, I hear something alright. You, my dear, are going to have twins."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

The next chapter is titled, "Mamma Mia."

**Mamma Mia**! is a 2008 film adaptation of the musical based on the songs of the successful pop group ABBA. The plot centers on a twenty-year-old bride-to-be named, Sophie, who finds her mother's diary and learns she has three possible dads. She invites them to her wedding without telling her mother. When the three men arrive, her mother finds herself facing her three former lovers. She is uncertain which of the three men is Sophie's father.


	17. Chapter 17 Mamma Mia

**EPOV**

I heard the Aston when it was still several miles away and knew Rosalie had to be behind the wheel. Only a vampire would dare to drive that fast on a country road.

Bella was reciting the alphabet backwards. _Why is she blocking me?_

I heard Rosalie's thoughts; _Edward, you are so fucked. I can't wait to see your smug face when you hear what I have to tell everyone. _Then she began reciting the Greek alphabet backwards.

"Apparently Rosalie has some interesting news for us," I said to Carlisle.

A moment later Rosalie burst through Carlisle's office door with the rest of the family and Stephen trailing behind her.

"Two pieces of interesting news, actually," she said, looking at me to let me know she'd overheard my comment to Carlisle. "First, she can read minds now, so apparently you are the father, Edward."

"What do you mean she can read minds?" I demanded.

"She has your gift. She knew what I was thinking when we were in the car."

I started to leave the room to find Bella when Rosalie stopped me.

"Wait, there's more. There are two heartbeats," she said with a smirk.

"What?" The entire family said at the same time.

"You heard me," she said. "You're all vampires; you have excellent hearing."

I looked at Carlisle. This wasn't a contingency we had considered.

"Carlisle," Alice began, "does that mean that..."

I cut her off. "Yes, that's exactly what it means. One baby could be mine and the other could be his."

"We don't know that, Edward," Carlisle said. "I need to examine her. Rose, why did she stay in the car?"

"She wanted me to break the news. She was terrified that someone," she glared at me, "might overreact. She wants Carlisle to examine her, and she asked that I stay with her and that the rest of you leave the house for awhile."

"I'm not going anywhere," I growled.

"Look Casanova," she glared at me, "the only way I could get her to agree to voluntarily come back here was on the condition that you all leave for awhile. She's afraid of you, she doesn't trust Carlisle and she thinks Esme hates her. She just found out she can read minds, that she's pregnant with twins and at least one of them was not fathered by her husband. Oh, and let's not forget that she's been bouncing between realities and bodies for weeks now. So give her a fucking break you asshole!"

"That's enough," Carlisle said, leaving no room for argument. All of you go for a hunt except Rose. Don't come back until I call you."

I met his eyes. His thoughts said, _I'm sorry, Edward, but Rosalie is right; we must respect her wishes_.

I nodded reluctantly, and followed the rest of my family into the woods.

I ran next to Alice and asked her if she could see anything.

_No, Edward, _her thoughts said, revealing far more exasperation with me than her voice ever could.

_I can only see when someone makes a decision. Since fetuses don't make decisions, I can't see them, now, can I?_ She glared at me and then took off in the opposite direction with Jasper.

**BPOV**

Rosalie opened the car door. "The coast is clear. Carlisle ordered them all to go hunting, including Edward. Are you OK?" She asked. "You look awful."

"I feel like I look. Crying like this always gives me a bad headache."

"Hopefully Carlisle can help. Do you want me to carry you up there?" She asked.

I smiled at the thought of this beautiful, doll-like woman carrying me up the stairs. I knew she could easily carry the car upstairs, but it still didn't compute across the synapses in my brain.

"I'm OK to walk, but thank you anyway," I said.

We walked into Carlisle's office; he took one look at me and said, "Headache?"

I nodded.

"I can give you Tylenol, but you shouldn't take anything stronger than that," he said.

There was a blur; he disappeared for a moment and then quickly reappeared holding two Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thank you," I said as I took them from him.

"Do you want to lay down?" He asked.

I nodded and lay down on the exam table. Rosalie covered me with a blanket.

Carlisle looked down at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry I betrayed your trust. I overreacted to the news of your pregnancy, and my behavior was completely out of line. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I give you my word that I will never again attempt to do anything against your will or Bella Swan's will. I hope you will let me examine you today so we can begin gathering information about the babies that will help us to best care for you, Bella Swan and them."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I accept your apology. I was out of line earlier too. I guess double pregnancy hormones can create quite an emotional upheaval."

_You weren't out of line. They deserved it_, I heard in Rosalie's thoughts.

I smiled at her to let her know I'd heard her opinion.

"Bella, I'd like to start with an ultrasound if that's OK?" Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Several minutes later, I heard a heartbeat over the monitor. Tears of happiness instantly filled my eyes.

I smiled at Carlisle. "That makes this all so much more real. Can you see anything?"

He nodded. "You are indeed pregnant with twins." I could tell by his strained look that he was concerned.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella, based on their size, one of the babies appears to be human and the other a vampire."

I fought back the tears since my head was already killing me.

Rosalie squeezed my hand.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Other than the complications inherent in having two fathers who live in two different realities, what are the issues we're dealing with?"

"Bella, I'm sure this has never happened before...in any reality. So I can only surmise what I think might occur. After you told me what happened to the fictional Bella, I did some research, and you were right. There is a being in the Amazon who is half vampire and half human; he was born to a human mother and had a vampire father. However, the mother..."

I interrupted, "She died giving birth."

Carlisle nodded.

"But the fictional Bella survived," I said.

"If we were dealing with one child and one mother, I would feel more confident that I could safely take care of them. But there are too many variables in this situation for me to even remotely feel confident in my ability to take care of any of you."

He paused when he saw the tears well in my eyes again. He took my hand and continued. "Bella, I believe the most likely scenario with the babies is that the vampire child will eventually absorb so many of the available nutrients that the human baby won't survive."

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the avalanche of tears and pain.

Carlisle paused again, waiting until I could listen.

When I opened my eyes, he said,

"My biggest concern is for you. Obviously, as soon as you shift back to your reality, you need to be examined by a doctor. Have them perform a vaginal ultrasound and see if they can determine if you are carrying twins and if the sacks are the same size. If one is significantly larger than the other, then we have to assume your body and our Bella's body are going through the identical scenario."

He took an unnecessary breath and exhaled slowly.

"Bella, if that is the case, you must terminate the pregnancy in your world."

I started to shake my head, but he continued.

"I know you are very opposed to this, but you told us the only way the fictional Bella survived was by being turned into one of us. She also had two vampires with medical degrees monitoring her pregnancy and who were available to deliver the baby. There is no one available in your world to help you. You have no choice. If you allow the pregnancy to continue, you won't be alive to mother the children you already have."

Sobs racked my body. I had just heard one of my baby's heartbeats. How could he ask me to kill it?

**EPOV**

I ran ahead of my family and then circled back to the house. I stayed just inside the tree line so I was out of site but close enough to monitor the thoughts and voices of those inside.

If I still had a beating heart, it surely would have shattered listening to Bella's sobs. I would give anything to take away her pain.

**RPOV**

When Bella collapsed, I carried her back to our bed and cradled her in my arms. I ran my fingers along her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful, but I knew that in some other reality, she was in torment. I would give anything to end the suffering this unbearable situation was causing her.

The moment I had that thought, I felt a surge of electricity from her body and she was suddenly clutching me and gasping for air while her body convulsed with sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong? What is it? Please tell me!"

"He...said...I...had...to..."

She buried her face in my chest as the sobs continued to rack her body. I held her tightly and felt tears stinging my eyes. I was in agony knowing she was in so much pain, and I could do nothing to help her.

Her anguished sobs finally started to subside; she raised her tortured eyes to meet mine. Her voice was so raspy from crying, I could barely hear her.

"The other Bella is pregnant with twins. One is..."

She buried her head against my chest again.

"It's OK," I said. "You need to try to calm down first. Breathe, baby," I whispered in her ear.

She took several deep breaths while I showered her with soft kisses and told her repeatedly how much I loved her.

She exhaled slowly and looked at me again.

"Rob, one of the babies is yours, and one is his."

"How do they know that?" I asked her, desperate for her to tell me there was still some shred of doubt.

"Carlisle did an ultrasound. One of the babies is much bigger than the other."

I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. "Bella, just because that's what's happening with the other Bella, it doesn't mean that's what's happening to you. Vampires don't exist in this reality."

"I want to believe that, but a few weeks ago, I would have said vampires don't exist in any reality."

I brushed away some of her tears and kissed her again.

"I heard his heartbeat. I was so happy to hear that fast little flutter, and then Carlisle told me I'd have to kill him."

She fell against me in despair, too exhausted to shed any more tears.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"He said I need to get an ultrasound immediately. If I am pregnant with twins and one baby is larger than the other, I..."

She couldn't say the words out loud.

"He's worried about the baby hurting you?" I asked her.

"He said none of us would survive. The vampire would kill me and the other baby."

A wave of nausea hit me at the thought of a vampire child killing my wife and unborn baby. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I had to hold it together for Bella's sake.

"Honey, it's still the middle of the night. We can't get to a doctor for several more hours, and you can't keep torturing yourself like this. The ultrasound may very well show one healthy human baby."

Her grief stricken eyes sent a searing pain through my heart. But she nodded and rested her head against my chest. I wrapped her in my arms and continued to murmur how much I loved her until I felt her relax and heard her breathing become soft and regular.

_Thank God, she's asleep. She's been through so much already. She is so strong, but I don't know how much more she can take._

**BPOV**

I woke up and saw my mother sitting on the loveseat in our room sipping coffee and staring at me intently.

"Hi," I managed even though my tongue felt like it was wrapped in cotton.

She poured a cup of coffee from a carafe next to the sofa, added cream, and handed it to me.

"You look like you need this," she said.

"Mom, for the first time in my life since I started drinking coffee, that smells gross to me. Do you think you could bring me some green tea and some Tylenol?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Rob is giving the kids breakfast. He called me this morning and asked me to get you an emergency OB appointment. I called Margaret, and she's going to meet you at her office at ten o'clock."

"Oh, that's right, it's Saturday. Thank you so much, Mom. This can't wait."

She ran her hand across my forehead. "I know. I'm so sorry you are going through this. I'll take the kids back to our house. Kate will go to the studio with Barry and won't even know you're gone."

"She's just like I was, isn't she?" I asked.

"Oh, she is far worse," my mother said laughing as she headed downstairs.

A few minutes later, Rob walked in with a cup of tea, a glass of water and two Tylenol.

"So all the partying you did last night is catching up with you now?" He smiled as he handed me the Tylenol.

"I wish," I said. "What did Mom tell the doctor was the reason for our visit?"

"She said you were pregnant and having incapacitating headaches."

"That's very true at the moment. Could you please schedule the limo. I need your arms around me as much as possible."

He nodded and picked up the phone.

After he hung up, I asked, "How much time do I have?"

"It's 8:30. Do you want me to draw a bath for you?"

"I don't know what I did in my last lifetime to deserve you, but I must have been pretty amazing. A bath would be perfect, thank you."

I shut my eyes and tried to relax and hoped the Tylenol would kick in soon.

By the time the tub was full, my head felt a little bit better.

Rob put his arm around me, and I leaned against him as I shuffled into the bathroom. As I slipped into the water, he sat on the edge behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Mmm, I was definitely a Saint in my last life. You are the best." I suddenly remembered something. "Rob, think of a number between one and a hundred."

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"Just humor me, and then I'll tell you."

"OK, I'm thinking of a number," he said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I didn't hear anything except the quiet whir of the air conditioner.

"Thank God! I have no idea what number you were thinking of."

He laughed. "Why would you?"

"Apparently the vampire baby that Bella Swan is carrying inherited Edward's gifts. I could read minds the last time I was there."

"Are you kidding?" He asked, incredulously.

"No, it was very weird. I don't know how Edward manages to stay sane."

"I can't imagine. It's hard enough dealing with the constant stares I get. If I had to hear the thoughts that went with them, I'm sure I'd go postal."

He gently placed a kiss on my head. "Honey, last night, when you told me what happened, you referred to the baby whose heartbeat you heard as, 'him.' Was Carlisle able to tell it was a boy?"

"Did I say that?"

"Mmhmm," he replied.

"I don't know why I said that. Carlisle only told me one baby was bigger than the other." I paused and put my hands on my stomach. "But I think at least one baby is a boy."

"Why?" He asked.

"I just know, but I don't know how I know. Listen to me, I'm not even coherent."

He laughed. "Just relax. I'll go take a shower in the kids' bathroom."

"I wish I felt well enough to join you," I said.

"Me too. I love you." He kissed me and headed off to take his shower.

The water was so relaxing, I drifted off to sleep again.

_In my dream, Rob and I were on the beach with the kids. I was holding a little girl who was the miniature female version of Rob but with my long dark hair that fell in perfect ringlets across her shoulders. Kate came running up to me._

"_Mommy, you brought me a sister!"_

"_Yes, Kate, this is our little angel."_

_I looked at Rob and gasped. He was holding a little boy who looked like the male version of me except his skin was pure white and sparkling in the sunlight._

"_And here is our little devil," Rob said smiling._

I screamed and sat up so quickly that water splashed all over the floor. Rob came running in.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Yes, it was just a nightmare," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm afraid if I do, I'll start crying and never stop, so not now," I replied.

He helped me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me and then pulled me to his chest. "No matter what happens today, we will find a way to get through it."

I just nodded and hoped he was right.

*************

Margaret was a good friend of my mother's. She was currently performing a vaginal ultrasound, which wasn't the most comfortable experience I'd had, but it beat natural childbirth by a long shot.

I saw her smile. "Well, I see why your headaches might be so severe. She looked at me and then Rob who was sitting next to me holding my hand. You two are going to have twins.

Rob squeezed my hand, and I met his eyes. I couldn't hold back the tears that welled.

Margaret handed me a tissue. "I know, it can be overwhelming when you first hear such shocking news."

_Hah!_ I thought. _Twins are not shocking news. Vampire twins are shocking news_.

"Margaret, I kind of...had a feeling, I guess, that I was going to have twins."

"That doesn't surprise me, Bella. Many women have told me they knew they were going to have twins, especially when they've experienced other pregnancies first. Two babies means double the hormones, which most likely explains why your headaches are so bad."

_Two babies, two realities, two fathers, two mothers…If I weren't so miserable, I'd be laughing at the absurdity of it all._

"I am really worried about whether or not they are OK," I told her. "Is their size normal?"

"Well, it's hard to say. Since you were still nursing Jordan and your periods were erratic, we can't be sure when they were conceived. But let me measure them and see what we can figure out."

I saw her crease her forehead with concern. "Rob, will you hand Bella the calendar on the counter over there?"

Rob reached for the calendar and gave it to me.

"Bella, double check the dates. When was your last period?"

I counted back. "Ten weeks ago," I said.

"Was the flow normal as compared to before you were pregnant and not nursing?"

"No, it was light," I replied.

"Then based on this one baby's size, I'd say that what you experienced ten weeks ago wasn't a period but was implantation bleeding. That can happen when an embryo attaches to the uterine wall."

"What do you mean, 'one baby's size?' What about the other baby?" I asked; I heard the hysteria in my voice and felt Rob squeeze my hand again.

"I'm trying to get a good reading on him or her but its hiding behind its sibling."

"I have to know, Margaret," I sobbed.

She looked at me with compassionate eyes that said she had seen hormonal, hysterical and irrational mothers hundreds of times.

"Bella, I'm sure the baby is OK," she smiled reassuringly.

"Margaret, I can't leave here without knowing if they are the same size. I know it sounds crazy, but I..." I searched for some white lie. "I had a dream that they weren't OK, and it felt so real, that I just really need to know."

"I'll do my best, Bella."

* * *

The next chapter is titled, "Sex, Lies and Videotape," and is so hot that I recommend you wear oven mitts while reading it! LOL!

**Sex, Lies, and Videotape** is a 1989 independent film that brought director Steven Soderbergh to prominence. It tells the story of a man who films women discussing their sexuality, and his impact on the relationship of a troubled married couple.


	18. Chapter 18 Sex, Lies and Videotape

**Author's Note: **In our reality (the one where you, the reader, and I, the author live), Robert Pattinson has two older sisters. In my opinion, I think that when someone chooses to live in the public eye, it's reasonable for them to expect to be followed by paparazzi or to be a character in a FanFiction story. However, I don't think it's fair for the paparazzi to stalk his family or friends; in the spirit of keeping his family's privacy, I have given him a fictional younger sister in this story.

* * *

**BPOV**

We were in the limo on the way home after the appointment with Margaret. Thank God I had asked Rob to schedule this. I needed his arms wrapped around me right now.

"Now what do we do? I was so terrified she would tell us that one baby was gigantic compared to the other that I didn't consider other possibilities."

"Bella, if you are ten weeks pregnant, then you were already pregnant when you started shifting realities."

"Not if I'm pregnant with vampire twins. In _Breaking Dawn_, Bella had a bump after two weeks."

"We've been through this before. She also got violently ill right away. You aren't sick."

"I guess we should do a paternity test. I know there are risks, but it's not as risky as giving birth to a vampire. God, I dread telling Margaret I want a paternity test. How the hell do I explain that one? 'I'm madly in love with my gorgeous husband, but I had an affair.' Right, who would believe I'd ever cheat on the 'Sexiest Man Alive?'"

"I think Margaret's opinion of your morality is the least of our worries," he said as he kissed my forehead. Ask your Mom to call her to request the test. Then you won't have to deal with it."

"Good idea." I ran my finger along Rob's chest where the top of his shirt was unbuttoned and felt a wave of desire surge through me. "You really are the sexiest man alive, you know."

"Feeling better?" He laughed.

"Mmmhmm," I replied as I ran my hand up the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. "Make me forget everything for awhile," I whispered between kisses.

"We're almost home," he said, as he ran his lips along my neck and up to my ear.

"Tell Paul to keep driving," I replied.

He smiled and pressed the intercom. "Paul?"

"Yes, Mr. Pattinson?"

"We want to take a drive. Take us up the coast. We'll tell you when to turn around."

"Yes, Sir."

"Come here, Mrs. Pattinson," he said pulling me on to his lap.

"I seem to recall you saying something about making passionate love to me right before my most recent departure," I said as I straddled his hips and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're right. I intend to keep that promise right now," he said as he pulled my shirt over my head.

He leaned forward and kissed me, and I pulled his shirt off. He laid back on the seat giving me full access to his ripped torso. I ran my fingers slowly along his chest and then traced each ripple and ridge that defined his six million dollar abs.

"Do you remember being in the hot tub right before we made love the first time?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I'm a little young for Alzheimer's. Yes, baby, every second of being in that hot tub with you is scorched into my memory."

"That night was the first time I ran my hands over your body like this. I remember thinking that I had never felt anything sexier, and it's still true. I wanted to get out of the water so I could run my tongue along these ripped muscles." I lowered my head to his chest and my tongue followed the same path that my fingers has just explored.

"And this," I said, tracing the line of hair that ran down the center of his body, "drives me utterly insane." One kiss at a time, I worked my way down his mid section, stopping to circle his naval with my tongue. "It's like an arrow pointing the way just in case I get too distracted and forget where my final destination is.

And just when I was starting to think it couldn't possibly get any sexier, there's this incredible V right here." I ran my fingers along his hip bones and slid my tongue along the spot where his jeans touched his skin.

He inhaled quickly and exhaled a soft moan. "I'm the one who's supposed to be making love to _you,"_ he said as he sat up and gently pushed me onto my back. He slipped off his pants and quickly rid me of the rest of my clothes.

He leaned over me and lowered his mouth to my neck, letting his lips linger on the spot that never failed to send waves of lust through me.

"This is one of my many favorites spots on your body. I only have to kiss you right here, and you are instantly ready for me."

His lips traveled down my arm. He leaned back so his legs were straddling my hips and brought my hand to his lips. He took each finger, one by one, slowly into his mouth while he stared into my eyes.

When he finished adoring my hand, he lowered his mouth to the top of my breast and gently kissed me. He ran his hand along the tops of my breasts and then traced a line down my cleavage with his tongue.

"When you wear something that shows off this part of your body," he said, running his tongue back up to the top of my other breast," it takes all of my self control not to rip it off of you." He kissed and licked everywhere on my breasts except my nipples until I started to whimper.

I felt his mouth form a smile and then he finally circled his tongue along one nipple while he gently squeezed and stroked the other.

"I can't take it anymore," I moaned. "Please…"

"Please what, baby?" He asked as he slid his tongue along my abdomen.

I moaned again in reply as he slid his fingers between my folds.

"You're dripping wet." He ran his slippery fingers back up my torso and around my lips.

I looked into his eyes. "I can't wait any longer."

I reached down and guided him into me with one hand and pulled his neck toward me with the other. Our lips met and our tongues entwined as he buried himself deep within me. We both moaned as our bodies found the connection they so desperately needed.

I was so ready when he entered me that I came almost immediately. As soon as he felt my spasms subside, he pulled out, and I gasped at the loss. He leaned back and pulled my ankles onto his shoulders and plunged back into me. I screamed as he buried himself completely. Each time his cock slid back inside me, his head stroked my G-spot. He licked one of his fingers and started to circle my clit.

"Oh my God!" I threw my head back and exploded around him again. His thrusts slowed to allow me to come down, then he slid all the way out of me. He pulled me up so we were both sitting with our legs wrapped around each other, and then he slid back inside of me.

My fingers laced themselves through his hair as I pulled his mouth to mine. When he could no longer hold back, he buried his mouth in my neck and screamed as he poured into me. When he could breath, he put his mouth next to my ear. "I love you so fucking much."

We collapsed onto the seat, our arms and legs entangled. I ran my finger along his jaw and circled his lips before kissing him gently. "And I love you so fucking much," I said as I smiled into our kiss.

I rested my head on my husband's perfect chest and listened to him breath. He ran his fingers through my hair and along my arms until I heard his breathing become very soft and regular. I looked at his peaceful face and smiled. When he fell asleep after the type of encounter we just had, he slept like the dead.

I carefully extracted myself from his arms and slipped my clothes on. I glanced out the window to see where we were and then dug through my purse for my phone. I sent a text to the manager of the Four Seasons in Santa Barbara requesting one of their Villas. I received a reply within minutes with the Villa number so we could bypass check in. Having close contacts in the hotel industry definitely came in handy.

I sent a text to our driver, Paul, letting him know I didn't want to use the intercom and wake Rob. I told him our destination.

A little while later, the car stopped outside the Villa. Rob started to stir; when he opened his eyes, his angelic smile lit up his face. He yawned, sat up and kissed me.

"Are we home?"

"No," I simply said with a smile.

"Oh, so I have to put my clothes back on?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"Well, I guess we could spend several more hours in this limo, but I'd really like a few basic necessities like running water, a meal, a toothbrush and a bed."

"Umhm, your idea of basic, usually has several stars next to its name," he smiled.

"I can't help it if my family owns one of the best resorts in the world. Everywhere else is simply basic," I said with a grin.

He glanced out the window. "So where are we?"

"The Four Seasons, Santa Barbara. I know the manager, so I sent him a text and arranged for this Villa. It's ready as soon as you are," I said, running my finger along his shirtless chest. "I suppose you _could_ make a run for it, but it might be a little awkward if there does happen to be a photographer around," I smirked.

"You couldn't find a 'clothing optional' resort," he said, pretending to pout while he slipped his pants back on.

"They exist, but they don't tend to have five star ratings. Their lack of hygiene usually causes issues with the ratings people," I said, smiling.

He started to button his shirt, and I said, "Please, allow me. It's only fair I help you put it back on."

"And you'd better do it quickly or it's coming back off before we get out of this limo," he said, bending to run his lips along my neck.

"You are quite insatiable lately," I said, kissing him.

"Lately?" He opened the door and stepped out and then reached for my hand.

We ordered room service and stretched out on the lounge chairs in the Villa's private courtyard.

"Is this a rest stop or are we staying overnight?" Rob asked.

"Well, Mom and Dad want us to stay, of course, so they can spoil the kids. And I just realized I haven't been off the resort's property since this whole reality changing nightmare started. It feels good to get away. You did manage to make me forget about it for awhile. Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed me and rested his hand on my cheek. "You are so welcome. It made me forget too. So does that mean we're staying?"

"Mmmhmm, if you would like to?" I replied.

"I think we need this," he said.

The concierge delivered our lunch, and I asked him to send over two massage therapists.

I saw Rob raise an eyebrow. After the concierge left, he smiled. "Being married to you is a trip!"

"I'm sure you have a long list of reasons why, but what's the latest reason?" I asked.

"I'm still not used to being wealthy. I couldn't begin to spend all the money I've made over the past few years. And being married to you puts me in some sort of stratospheric income tax bracket that I never knew existed. So we're filthy rich, and it still would not have occurred to me to have two massage therapists sent here, but that is an exceptional idea!"

"Oh, there is so much I can teach you about how to spend money," I laughed. "The irony though is we will never see a bill for today. Pierre, the manager, will comp our entire stay."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because some day he knows he'll need a favor from my family or the resort, and he'll cash in our visit today." I smiled. "That's why the rich continue to get richer. That's also why I give money away as fast as I make it. I realize how unfair that is, so I do what I can to balance the scales."

"I know. It's amazing to me that you have _never_ kept any of the money you've made over the years, yet we still live an extraordinarily lavish lifestyle. And I've barely touched the money I've made except for what I've done for my parents and my sister! It's like somehow, all of our expenses are magically covered by your family's connections."

"That and my trust fund," I said. "We'll have to be very careful with Kate and Jordan and these two," I said, patting my stomach. "They need to understand that not everyone on the planet has a trust fund to take care of their every need, and it's their obligation to give back."

"I'm not at all worried about that," he smiled. "It's far too important to you for them to learn any other way."

Our massage therapists arrived, and we spent the afternoon on side by side massage tables. When they left, we were so relaxed, we curled up on one of the shaded oversized lounge chairs and took a nap.

When we woke up, I was starving. "I have a craving for a steak," I said.

Rob laughed. "I have never seen you eat a steak. This will be interesting."

"I know. Weird cravings happened when I was pregnant with Kate and Jordan, too. With Kate, I craved lima beans, which I normally can't stand. What was it with Jordan?"

"Popsicles," he smiled.

"That's right! I couldn't get enough of lime flavored popsicles! Let's try to get away with eating in the dining room. I'm tired of being cocooned."

"Don't we have to dress up for that?" He asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I smiled.

As if on cue, there was a knock, and the concierge appeared with the order I had called into the hotel's shop. He handed me a garment bag, and I thanked him.

I unzipped it, and handed Rob his new suit, shirt, tie and shoes.

"When did you do this?" He asked.

"When you were on the phone with Karen," I smiled.

"What else is in the bag?" He asked.

"You'll see. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

"Absolutely not! I'm starving, and if you join me, we'll never get to the dining room."

He pretended to pout. "Alright, I'll just go use the other shower – the very empty, lonely shower."

I laughed and went to get ready.

Forty-seven minutes later, I checked myself out in the full length mirror. _He's definitely going to like this outfit, _I thought. I had picked out a beige Herve Leger Swarovski crystal-embellished dress. I chose it specifically with his comment in mind about wanting to rip off my dress when I wore something that exposed my cleavage.

I slipped on the stilettos, dabbed on some perfume and strutted into the living room.

Rob was reading. When I walked in, he dropped the magazine on the floor, stood up and smiled. "You are breath-taking."

"Thank you. Anyone can look good in a $4000 dress."

"The dress is nice, but you make the dress." He ran his hand along my cheek. "You're glowing. You're always beautiful, but when you're pregnant, you're vampire-beautiful."

I laughed. "Good, then I can look as gorgeous as you do."

He rolled his eyes and then took my hand. "Let's go. I'm famished. And I want to get dinner over with so I can come back here and ruin that $4000 dress by ripping it off of you."

"That was exactly the effect I was hoping for when I picked it out," I said, smiling.

I had called Pierre and asked him to arrange for a quiet table. When the hostess greeted us, I noticed she wouldn't meet my eye, and she seemed very flustered, almost embarrassed. _That's odd. She sees famous people every day. What's up with her? _I thought.

I thought we would be safe from curious gawkers or frenzied fans at this particular hotel since it catered to the rich and famous. Normally in a place like this, people didn't care who we were, or they wanted to appear too cool to care, so we usually enjoyed a quiet, uninterrupted dinner.

When we walked into the dining room, however, I was aware of every eye in the room turning to stare at us. I felt Rob tense up and pull me closer. I knew this was torture for him. Despite being one of the most famous actors in the world, he still hated being the center of attention.

When we sat down, I squeezed his hand. "There goes the effects of that massage. I'm sorry, honey. This is very strange. Do you want to leave?"

Before he could answer, Pierre appeared. "Bonjour! Welcome! I'm surprised you decided to dine with us this evening, but delighted, of course."

Rob and I looked at each other. "Why are you surprised, Pierre? This is one of the best restaurants in Southern California. I have to check out our competition, you know."

"Oh, Bella, you flatter me. We are no competition for the Cielo. No, I am surprised that you wanted to be in public so soon, but it is good, yes, to just get it over with and move on, right?"

I noticed he was rambling and seemed nervous. _Pierre is one of the smoothest talking hotel managers I've ever met. There's no way Rob's celebrity is making him this flustered. Something is very wrong,_ I thought.

"Pierre, please sit down," I said.

"Oh, merci, Bella, but I can not. It is so busy tonight."

I met his eye. "I insist," I said, leaving no room for any further argument.

I saw Rob look at me out of the corner of my eye and knew he was wondering what I was doing.

Pierre nodded and sat down.

I lowered my voice so only Pierre and Rob could hear me. "Pierre, I've known you for a long time, so cut the bullshit. We've been holed up in our room all day. What is wrong? The tension in this room is thick enough for your chef to carve."

"Mon Dieu, you don't know!"

"What don't we know, Pierre?"

He turned pale and became even more flustered.

"Is anything wrong with my family?"

"No! No, Bella, it is nothing like that. As far as I know, your family is fine!"

"Then _what is it?"_

"Your driver, he…"

"Paul? Yes, what about him?"

"He had a digital recorder hidden in your limo. He taped you while you were…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. I knew what he was going to say. My eyes met Rob's and as the horror of what Paul had done dawned on us, a camera's flash went off in our faces.

* * *

**NOTE: IF YOU ARE PREGNANT**: After my initial posting of the next 2 chapters, a pregnant woman sent me a review that she spent an entire day worrying about what was going to happen. I don't want anyone to ever waste any energy worrying about one of my stories. So if you are pregnant and you feel like any tension surrounding Bella's babies might upset you, please send me a PM (Private Message), and I will gladly send you the "easier/softer" version of the next 2 chapters that glosses over the pregnancy stuff but still explains everything.

The next chapter is titled: 'Nothing Sacred.'

**Nothing Sacred** (1937) was produced by David O. Selznick and starred Carole Lombard and Fredric March. It portrayed an extremely cynical view of newspapers, reporters and the stories they go after.


	19. Chapter 19 Nothing Sacred

**RPOV**

Rob slowly turned and stared at the woman with the camera. In all the time we had been together, I had never seen him get angry at a fan, and he managed to ignore the stalkerazzi. As his eyes followed the woman back to her table, his face contorted with such fury that he looked like Edward. He stood up.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I was afraid he was planning to tear her apart and burn the pieces.

He didn't answer. He walked over to her and stared her down.

She shrunk under his gaze.

Every eye in the room, including mine, watched to see what would happen next. I hoped I wasn't going to be bailing him out of jail later on.

He held out his hand, and using his most hostile Edward voice, growled, "Give it to me."

She didn't even hesitate. She handed him the camera.

He dropped it into her soup bowl, walked back to our table, put his arm around me, and hissed at Pierre, "Get us the fuck out of here."

As we walked out, the room burst into spontaneous applause.

Pierre lead us through the kitchen and started to head toward the villas when his phone vibrated. "Pierre Reymonde," he answered. He listened for a moment and then cursed in French as he hung up. "I swear whoever leaked that you are here will never work in this industry again."

I glanced out the window and saw the swarm of photographers.

Pierre led us to one of the nearby suites.

I ran into the bathroom and gagged up the bile I had been choking on since hearing that a video of our sex life was now most likely circumnavigating the globe via YouTube. I rinsed my mouth out and walked back into the living room.

Pierre had left, and Rob was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"How is this something you need to apologize for?" I asked.

"It's the insanity that surrounds this fame! It's a monster!"

"The only monster in this situation is Paul. Someone must have bribed him. He's worked for our family for years. Did Pierre give you the details? How bad is it? Please tell me he didn't record our conversation about the twins."

"He didn't, thank God. He apparently didn't start recording until I told him to drive up the coast."

"And…?" I asked.

"And then he recorded everything."

"I assume it was loaded to YouTube?"

He nodded. "It's been pulled."

"After how many hits?" I asked.

"Over a million."

I ran into the bathroom again.

When I came out, Rob was hanging up the phone.

"Your Dad, Ben, Randy and Steve are almost here."

I nodded, walked into the bedroom, kicked off my shoes and fell onto the bed.

Rob followed, sat down next to me and rubbed his hand along my back.

"Thank you for trashing that woman's camera. That was brilliant. Although, for a moment I was worried you were going to rip her apart and burn the pieces. I've never seen you that mad," I said.

"I definitely felt like ripping her head off."

Rob laid down next to me and pulled my head onto his chest. "You're freezing." He stood up again and grabbed a blanket.

As he wrapped it around me, I said, "Given my propensity to go into shock, you'd better grab a Coke for me. I can feel my blood sugar dropping." The last thing we needed was another scene from E.R.

He came back a moment later and poured the Coke into a glass full of ice. I sipped on it while he pulled me next to him to keep me warm.

I stared at the ice floating in the glass.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I feel like I've been raped again," I said numbly.

"I swear when they find that son of a bitch, I _will_ rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"I'll help," I replied.

There was a knock, and Rob got up to answer the door.

A moment later, Dad walked into the bedroom. He sat down next to me, and I met his eyes. The enormity of the pain I saw made me gasp and broke through the numbness I felt. I fell against him and sobbed.

He held me and hummed my song until I could breathe again.

He looked at me and smiled. "Little girl, you are a stress magnet lately. We have to do something about that."

"I wish you would, Dad."

"Randy has a plan."

"Of course he does," I said sarcastically.

"Actually, this is one of his better ones. You'll think he's crazy at first, but once I thought about it, I realized it was pure genius."

"Alright. Let me get out of this dress, and I'll be right there."

Rob walked back in after my father left. He saw me struggling to reach the zipper on the back of my dress and came over to help. He gently kissed the back of my neck.

I turned around and leaned against him. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I originally pictured you helping me out of this dress."

"We'll get through this, and then there will be thousands of other dresses for me to rip off of you." He kissed me and went into the bathroom and brought back one of the hotel's fluffy robes.

"Thank you. I love you," I said.

He hugged me once more. "I love you too. Let's go find out what they've concocted this time."

****************

Dad was right. My initial reaction was, "Randy, are you out of your fucking mind?"

"True genius is always so misunderstood at first," Randy replied, attempting to calm me down with humor.

It didn't work. I just glared at him.

"Actually, I can't take credit for this idea. Stephenie was the one who came up with it."

"What?" Rob and I both said at the same time.

"In principle, it's really the same thing she did when _Midnight Sun_ was leaked," Randy said.

Dad looked at Randy and Steve. "Give me a minute with them."

They nodded and went outside.

Dad sat down and took my hand.

"You actually think this is a good idea?" I asked him.

"Bella, I've thought about this from every angle, and it really is the best way."

I sighed. "Tell us the details."

*******************

The next day, Rob and I were sitting in Doug, my old ILM mentor's office. Stephanie's idea was to make the video available to the public in a way that we could control. Since the video had been downloaded hundreds of thousands of times before Google pulled it off of YouTube, it had already circulated worldwide, and the idea of people profiting from it made me physically ill.

Her idea was that we turn it into an 'educational video.' Oprah had agreed to do an introduction, and Dr. Laura Berman, the OB-GYN and sex therapist from _Oprah_ had agreed to be filmed and to do a commentary. We were at ILM because Doug was the only person I trusted to edit the video.

Doug played back Oprah's introduction.

"In the ultimate move to turn lemons into lemonade, Rob and Bella Pattinson decided to make the following video available on our website. The Pattinson's intimate encounter was illegally filmed by their chauffeur and then broadcast on the internet. It was viewed by millions and downloaded hundreds of thousands of times before Google was able to pull it from YouTube. The couple is obviously devastated by this invasion to their privacy, but they decided that in order to stop illegal profits from being made by the distribution of this video that they would allow Dr. Laura Berman to use it as a tool to help other couples. Rob and Bella agreed to be interviewed by phone. The following is a recording of the conversation we had."

Doug played back the audio from our interview. The screen displayed different pictures of Rob and I at various events. We spoke to Oprah and Dr. Berman prior to recording our conversation so we knew what to expect, and they knew what we were and were not comfortable discussing.

Oprah began, "Rob and Bella, my heart goes out to you that you have suffered this outrageous invasion of your privacy. The way you've chosen to deal with it is very courageous."

"Thank you," we both said in reply.

"Dr. Berman is on the call. Doctor, I can imagine that some of the comments posted in response to this web cast will be that Bella and Rob are two of the most beautiful people on the planet so of course they have a great relationship and sex life."

"If that were true, then all of the marriages in Hollywood would last forever, and we know that's not the case. So obviously there's more to their relationship than their attractiveness. What research has shown is that people who are confident with their own bodies have more fulfilling sex lives.

Oprah, you also said just now that they have a great _relationship_ in addition to a great sex life. And really that is the key. When couples begin sex therapy, it is always the case that their poor sex life is just a symptom of underlying issues in their relationship.

When I heard we were going to do this segment, I went back and watched the prior interviews you did with Bella and Rob." The screen cut to video clips of Rob and I on Oprah's show.

Dr. Berman continued. "What immediately struck me was that they were constantly in contact with each other. Rob's arm was around her or they held hands, or she touched his leg. That kind of shared intimacy speaks volumes about a relationship. I bet you two are somehow touching each other right now?"

We both laughed, something we hadn't done since this all started. "Yes, I'm curled up next to him on a sofa."

"Our daughter even noticed our connection. The other night, Kate was sitting on my lap while we watched a movie. When Bella came in and sat next to us, she told Bella she didn't want to share me and only agreed to let her watch the movie if she sat on the other side of the room."

"Wow," Oprah said. "I've never heard a story like that before. That's amazing."

"I hadn't thought about it until just now, but it was very difficult to be in the same room with you and not touch you. Dr. Berman is right. We're always connected," I said looking into Rob's eyes. Rob squeezed my hand and brushed my cheek with his hand.

Our interview ended and a close-up of my hand on Rob's bare chest appeared on the screen. This was the first time I had seen the video.

Dr. Berman's voice said, "A great way to deepen an intimate connection is to recall what your relationship was like at the beginning."

I heard my voice say, "Do you remember being in the hot tub right before we made love the first time?"

I ran into the bathroom adjoining Doug's office and emptied my stomach.

Rob followed me and handed me a wet towel.

"You don't have anything to prove, Bella. There is no point in watching it. Let Doug finish it."

I nodded. "I thought it would be better to watch it than let my imagination run wild, but the thought of millions of people…"

He pulled me into his arms. "Millions of people know how much we love each other."

I looked at him dumbfounded. "You said that as if this doesn't even bother you."

"Of course it bothers me, and I still plan on ripping Paul apart and burning the pieces. But what bothers me the most is to see how much pain this is causing you. What is it about this that hurts so much you get physically sick?"

I started to speak and then realized I didn't have an answer. I leaned my head against his chest and thought about what it meant to me to make love to my husband.

"Rob, you know everything about my life before I met you. I had managed to put the pieces back together, but looking back on it, I was just existing. I wasn't truly _living_ until I fell in love with you. There's something that happens when we make love that is so much more than what our bodies are experiencing. The idea of millions of strangers witnessing something that is _sacred_ to me literally makes me sick."

The word "strangers" continued to reverberate in my mind. _Strangers watched us. Strangers invaded our privacy. Just like a stranger invaded my body when I was still a child._

I started to shake. "What's wrong?" Rob asked me. I heard the panic in his voice. He leaned me away so he could look at me. When he saw the terror on my face, he realized I was having a flashback. He put his hands gently on my cheeks.

"Bella, look at me."

I forced myself to meet his eyes.

"There's only you and me, right here, right _now_. You are safe. I love you."

He kept repeating how much he loved me and that I was safe until he felt me relax again.

"You stopped it," I whispered. "That's never happened before. In the past, when a flashback started, I could never stop it, but you did. Thank you."

"What started it?"

"The idea of strangers invading something sacred we share made me think of a stranger invading my body as a child."

I felt his arms tighten around me. "I feel so frustrated and out of control when your past haunts you. I wish I could somehow erase the pain for you."

His face became a blur and everything around him started to spin. I shut my eyes hoping I was imaging things, but when I opened them, I was kneeling on the grass. There was a flat stone with an angel carved on it lying on the ground in front of me. The name, "David Robert Cullen" was carved in the stone.

* * *

OK – don't freak out! I promise it will all work out! I will never write a story where all characters don't live happily ever after unless they are bad guys! [smile]

The next chapter is titled: "**All Good Things**."

"**All Good Things…**" is the final episode of the television series _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. It was originally shown in 1994. This episode won the 1995 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation.

Captain Picard finds his mind jumping between the present, the past, and 25 years in the future. These jumps occur without warning, and the resulting discontinuity in Picard's behavior often leaves Picard and those around him confused.


	20. Chapter 20 All Good Things

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

My eyes were filled with tears, and my head was pounding. Obviously Bella Swan had been crying. I ran my hand over the stone. I was afraid to ask who this marker was for because I was sure I knew the answer.

"He was the human baby?" I whispered looking at Edward.

He nodded, his face contorted with pain.

I put my hand on my stomach. "What about the other baby? Is she OK?"

He put his hand on mine. "Yes, for now, you are both OK."

Edward looked at the stone, and my eyes followed his.

"The last time that she had an ultrasound, Bella jokingly referred to the babies as David and Goliath because the human baby looked so tiny compared to the vampire baby. That nickname stuck, and we started referring to him as David. We chose his middle name for his father."

I turned to Edward and let him hold me while I sobbed. If this baby had survived, it would have belonged to Edward and his Bella; but right now, the intensity of the pain was the same as if he had been my child.

After several minutes, I whispered, "Thank you for choosing Robert as his middle name. I know that must have been hard for you. You told Bella what happened?"

He nodded. "After David died, I told her everything."

"How did she react?"

"She was amazingly calm. She said she felt like some part of her already knew. His name was her idea."

I looked around us. We were in a simple, yet stunningly beautiful garden. "It's so peaceful here. Did Esme do this?"

He nodded. "Rose and Alice helped."

"I'll have to thank them."

I tried to stand, but I was too weak.

"Edward, I feel awful."

"I know. She insisted on coming out here. Let me bring you back inside. I'm sure Carlisle will want to talk to you."

He picked me up and ran back to the house. When we got inside, he laid me on the couch and covered me with a blanket. I heard him say something that sounded like he was mumbling but realized he was speaking at the "speed of vampire" to his family who had entered the room.

Esme walked over and sat next to me on the edge of the couch. "We are so sorry," she said, with such sadness that I thought she might actually cry.

"Thank you for creating that serene and beautiful garden," I said.

"You are so welcome," she said as she squeezed my hand.

Carlisle stood behind her. "Bella, how do you feel?"

"In this reality or the other one?" I asked.

"Both," he said smiling.

"I have this big emotional drama going on in my other reality that has nothing to do with the pregnancy, so emotionally I'm a mess. But physically, I'm still OK. As for this reality, I'm really grateful that I know my stay in this body is temporary because I can't wait to get the hell out of here! I feel awful. I'm weak. Everything aches, and I'm craving…" I looked at Carlisle and then at Edward.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"It's the baby," Edward said. "Our Bella was craving blood too."

"Your Bella has had a few years to get used to being around vampires and the idea of drinking blood. Plus she can not _wait_ to be turned. I don't think I can make myself drink blood." I shuddered.

"Would you be willing to try?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella actually likes it," Edward said.

"Isn't there another option? Doesn't she still need human food and water? Come on! The human body is over seventy-five percent water!"

"Blood seems to be the only thing that keeps her strength up," Carlisle said.

"You'll feel better afterward," Edward added.

"You two sound like you've been rehearsing this," I told them.

"We've had a lot of practice convincing our Bella," Carlisle said with a smile.

I took a deep breath. "OK, just give me a spoonful."

There was a blur, and Carlisle was back with a tablespoon sized medicine cup with red liquid. He handed it to me.

All of the other vampires, except Edward, suddenly disappeared; apparently they had decided it would be prudent to skip watching the human drinking blood for the first time.

"I can not believe I'm doing this." I shut my eyes, held my nose, and threw it back like I was doing a shot of tequila. I expected to immediately throw it back up, but I had never been more stunned when I realized my body wanted _more._

"Oh my God! This is even more bizarre than this whole reality shifting thing. That actually tasted good. Wow! I understand now why you guys crave it so much. OK, bring it on."

They both laughed and Carlisle reappeared with a cup full of blood.

I took the cup and was about to sip from it when I asked, "Is this human blood?"

They nodded.

"But it's from a blood bank, right?"

They both smiled. "Yes, Carlisle is pulling strings to keep us supplied."

"Which reminds me," said Carlisle, "our supply is getting low, so I have to go pull a few more of those strings." He smiled and headed upstairs to his office.

As I sipped from the cup, I heard a voice say, "_Hello Bella Jordan_."

I looked at Edward. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked.

"Wait a minute. Think something without speaking," I said.

He looked at me, and I heard his thoughts say, "_Thank you for your willingness to try the blood."_

"You're welcome," I said. "I just started being able to hear thoughts again. Could your Bella hear them?"

He shook his head.

"It's because of her shield," I said.

He looked at me and communicated with his thoughts, "_What do you mean by 'her shield?'"_

Before I could answer, I heard the voice I had heard earlier say,

"_You can hear thoughts now because my body was asleep. It just woke up."_

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "Edward, I think the baby is talking to me!"

"_Yes, I'm talking to you. Tell my father I love him," _the baby said_._

"Edward, your daughter told me to tell you that she loves you," I said, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

He looked completely stunned. His thoughts were racing.

"If there was a thought in there I was supposed to catch, I didn't," I said.

"I am having a hard time formulating a coherent thought," he said.

"How about, "'Tell her I love her too?'" I suggested.

"Can she hear me?"

"_Yes, of course I can hear him,"_ she said.

I laughed, "She said, "Yes, of course."

"This is incredible!" He knelt down next to my stomach. "Hello Renesmee. I love you too."

"_I know you do. And you love my mother."_

I repeated to Edward what I had heard her say.

He stared at me. "Why can't I hear her?"

"_My mother's body blocks my thoughts."_

I repeated what Renesmee had said. "That's what I meant about your Bella's shield. It was described in the last book."

Edward nodded.

"How is your mother's body blocking me from hearing your thoughts?" He asked.

"_Her body_ _vibrates at a frequency that blocks telepathic communication," _she replied.

I told Edward what I had heard her say.

"Renesmee, I'm not sure how to ask this without offending you, but, ah, you're a fetus. How is it that you sound so knowledgeable and mature?" I asked her.

"_Only my body is a fetus. What you are hearing are the thoughts of my consciousness or what some refer to as a soul."_

I repeated what she said for Edward's benefit.

"Renesmee, is there anyway for Edward to hear you also?" I asked.

"_Yes, Stephen proposed using quartz to shield my father from the emotional frequencies generated by your husband. Quartz can also be used to destabilize what you referred to as my mother's shield."_

"Edward, do you have any quartz?" I asked.

"Yes, Stephen is experimenting with it," he replied.

I told him what Renesmee had said.

Edward disappeared and reappeared in under a second. He set two baseball-sized crystals on the table beside the couch.

I started to reach for them and heard,

"_Wait_."

I retracted my hand.

"_You must only touch one crystal. Do not touch both_."

I picked up a crystal.

"_Hello father," _Renesmee said.

Edward gasped. "I can hear you Renesmee."

"_I know," she said._

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"_Before you entered into your physical existence, you agreed to help my parents and me. Your consciousness vibrates in such a way that you can hear my thoughts and my father can hear yours. My mother's consciousness and her body are out of alignment since her consciousness was created to be a vampire. This misalignment causes her human body to vibrate at a frequency that does not allow me to communicate with her._

I gasped and tears came to my eyes. "Oh my God! Edward! You and Bella were always meant to be together!"

"_Yes, this is correct. It is their destiny. They are soul mates."_

"Edward, do you realize what she is telling you? You can stop feeling guilty about turning Bella!" I said.

Edward's thoughts were a whirling dervish that I could not follow.

"Renesmee, where is your mother's consciousness right now?" I asked her.

"_In the space between all that is,"_ she replied, rather cryptically.

Edward and I looked at each other. I could tell by his expression that even his vampire brain had no idea what she meant.

"Renesmee, we don't know what you mean," I said.

"_That is because you do not remember being in the space between all that is. You forgot about it when you were born. Some of your religions name it 'heaven.' Others refer to it as 'The Other Side.'" _She said.

Edward looked panicked. "Are you saying she is dead?" He asked.

"_There is no such thing as death, Father. Human bodies' energy changes over time until the body no longer holds its original form. However, the consciousness or the soul continues forever. _

_My mother's consciousness is residing in the space where all souls reside after their body no longer holds their true being. It is the same space where souls reside before they are reborn. My mother will not experience the trauma that you call the 'newborn phase,' Father, because of the time she has spent away from her human body preparing her soul to become a vampire."_

"Renesmee, you said earlier that I agreed to help your parents before I was born. What did you mean by that?" I asked her.

"_My mother and father chose their destiny before they were born into this life. Their souls have traveled together for a long time in many previous lives, and they learned all that was needed to advance to this path."_

"Wait, so are you saying that becoming a vampire is like becoming enlightened?" I asked.

Edward laughed out loud.

"_This is not true of all souls who are vampires. A few very advanced souls such as my parents and my father's family have chosen this path as their destiny. It is through great adversity in one's physical being and circumstances that one's soul advances. My father believes that he is soulless, but it is exactly the opposite. He is a very advanced soul. This is why I chose him as my father. It is also why you agreed to help him."_

"Besides helping you communicate with him right now, how did I help him?" I asked.

"_We can not advance to our next level of consciousness until we fully embrace and integrate all aspects of our being including the light, the dark, the physical and emotional parts of ourselves. You provided circumstances, which allowed my father to make peace with the darker parts of himself. He also now knows that he can make love to my mother without fear. There can be no true union of souls if fear is present." _

I looked at Edward and could not read his thoughts.

"Renesmee, are you still awake? I can not hear your father's thoughts."

"_I am here. He is too stunned to have any thoughts," _she replied.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "That is certainly true. I don't know what to think about all of this. It changes everything I believed about my existence."

"_It is part of your destiny to help other vampires understand that they can rise above their physical nature to experience a more fulfilled existence. Your family has learned how to love, and being in alignment with the vibration of love is a state which all beings aspire to exist," _she said_._

Edward's thoughts alternated between what sounded like random chaos and complete silence.

"Renesmee, do you know if both the children I am carrying in my other reality are human?" I asked her.

"_Yes, they are human. Vampires can not exist in your reality," _she replied.

"Oh, thank God," I sobbed. I looked at Edward, and he smiled.

"_The body of the boy my mother named David did not yet have a consciousness. His body was not supposed to be created in this reality. This is why his body died. His spirit is waiting to enter the body being created for him within you."_

"Renesmee, thank you." I whispered.

"_You are welcome_.

_Father, in order to prevent Bella Jordan from returning to this reality, you must wear a piece of quartz crystal and never remove it until Mother has completed the change and is a vampire. It is crucial that Bella Jordan not return while Mother is making the change."_

"Alice!" He called.

She appeared in a blur.

His thoughts and words were too fast for my non-vampire brain to follow. But when Alice disappeared and then reappeared with a piece of quartz on a long heavy chain and handed it to Edward, it was easy to imply their earlier conversation.

He slipped it over his head and underneath his shirt.

"_Bella Jordan_, y_our purpose for being in this reality has been fulfilled. When you pick up both crystals, your consciousness will return to your reality," Renesmee said._

"Edward, would you ask your family to come here so I can say good-bye?"

He called their names. When they appeared, he used 'vampire speak' to rapidly fill them in on what had transpired with Renesmee.

"Bella! Wait, there's something you have to see first," Alice said as she flew from the room. She was back a moment later with a laptop. She typed something and turned it toward me.

The screen showed a picture of the other Bella and Rob holding hands and gazing at each other with a look that I recognized. The caption read, "Robert Pattinson and Bella Jordan are engaged. The couple plan to be wed in the Spring at the Jordan family's resort, the Cielo."

I laughed. "Excellent! Thank you, Alice. I'm so happy for them!"

I looked around the room at Edward's family. "Renesmee told us that you are all very advanced souls. I know some of you find that hard to believe," I said, smiling at Edward, "so I will let her explain it to you. But I want you to know that I believe her. You all have beautiful souls."

Edward took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Thank you is not strong enough. I don't know what to say." He paused, "Renesmee, would it be alright with you if we gave you the middle name of Jordan?"

I smiled through my tears again.

"_Yes, Father that name is my destiny," _she replied_._

Edward kissed my cheek. "Good-bye Bella."

He started to put the other crystal in my hand, when Renesmee said,

"_Wait. The crystals will allow you to choose what time you return to in your reality."_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_You may choose to return to a time you already experienced or skip ahead to the future or return at the exact moment you left,_" she replied.

"Because time is relative," I smiled.

"_Yes_," she said.

"How do I choose the time?"

"_Concentrate on it and set your intention to return at that time. Your vibration will align itself to that time period. Choose well. Remember, those experiences that you found most challenging were circumstances that you chose as part of this life's journey. It was the most difficult of those that most advanced your soul."_

I knew she was right. I also knew the one lesson I could live without.

"_Thank you Renesmee Jordan Cullen," _ I said silently.

"_You are welcome," _I heard in reply.

"I'm ready, Edward."

He smiled and placed the crystals in my hands. I shut my eyes. This time the room did not spin. I simply was in the Cullen's living room in one breath, and in the next breath, I was stepping into the limo after my appointment with Margaret.

Rob slid in next to me. I smiled, looked up at the overhead light, unscrewed the fixture and pulled it out of the ceiling. Embedded in the wiring was a tiny camera. I pulled it out as Rob stared at me.

"How did you know that was there?" He asked.

I smiled. It's a long story.

**The End.**

* * *

**An Epilogue is coming!**

**Author's Note:**

What I will share with you in the following paragraphs is based on my personal experience and is in no way intended to imply that I think you should believe anything that I believe. I am sharing this because it relates to the previous chapter.

This chapter was somewhat autobiographical and very cathartic. My seven-year-old son was a twin, but his brother died in utero. The story about David and Goliath was taken from the pages of my life. My sons had twin-to-twin transfusion, and David had intrauterine growth retardation. Basically it meant that one baby was getting too much fluid and the other was not getting enough. So, on the ultrasound, one baby looked huge compared to the other.

My husband and I flew to Tampa, Florida and were part of a clinical trial for intrauterine surgery that was only done by a handful of surgeons in the world. When the surgery was over, we were told we had a miracle, and that both babies survived. However, at a checkup, two weeks later, David did not have a heartbeat. It was truly the most agonizing moment of my life, and for the first time in my life, I lost faith.

The trauma that my son and I went through was so extensive, that at the time, one of my friends told me that if the "Lifetime" television network did a movie about me, no one would believe it. So someday, I'll write a book about it.

But what I'll share with you now is that what eventually restored my faith was reading about the concept that some people believe we plan our lives before we come here and that the most difficult mountains we climb are the ones that most advance our souls. I also read and have come to believe that we plan some of our major life lessons before we come here, partnering with other souls to make sure those lessons happen. The implication is that we not only have soul mates, but we have a soul team. I find this very comforting.

So I dedicate this chapter to my son, David Gabriel, who I choose to believe is a member of my soul team that helped me to climb a mountain I had to climb to advance my soul to the next level. Who knows, maybe in the next life, I'll be reborn as a vampire.

On to the Epilogue…


	21. Chapter 21 The Epilogue

_For Immediate Release:_

_Robert and Bella Pattinson announce the birth of their children._

_David Edward Pattinson and Stephenie Rose Pattinson were born yesterday morning at 5:56 a.m., PST and 6:10 a.m., PST, respectively. Baby David weighed five pounds, six ounces and his sister, Stephenie weighed five pounds, two ounces. Both children and their mother are healthy and are expected to leave the hospital within a few days._

**BPOV**

Rob and I were listening to Alex read the press release draft via my cell phone's speaker. When she finished, I told her it was fine. We said our good-byes, and I ended the call.

I looked at Rob, who was sitting in the chair beside my bed rocking a tiny blue bundle.

"I'm sure the bloggers will burn up the internet discussing our twins' middle names," I said.

"It won't be a problem," he replied. "When interviewers ask me if they were named in honor of the Cullens, I will simply respond, "Of course! They are the reason we met."

"Honestly, how can anyone take exception to the utterly normal names we've given our children?" I asked him.

"I know, we should have been original and come up with something more Hollywood like 'Czarina Snowshine' and 'Andromeda Constellation,'" he smiled.

"Yes, it really was tough choosing between 'Czarina,' and 'Stephenie,'" I said as I looked into the eyes of my little girl. "She is so perfect! Have you noticed how alert she is already? She stares at me as if she understands everything I'm saying."

"David is doing the same thing," he said. "I like having two babies. I've always felt like a 'second class' parent since physically you had to do all the work to create them, deliver them and feed them for the first several months. But now you will be forced to let me spoil them."

"I'm glad you're not working for awhile. If you weren't around, I'd have to hire nannies, and I really don't want to do that. My parents could have turned Jack and me over to a fleet of nannies, but we never had one. We were so lucky that my grandparents lived close by, so I don't even recall having a baby sitter."

Rob's phone vibrated. "Have you landed?" He asked as a way of greeting.

We had sent Air Jordan to pick up his parents and sister.

When he hung up, he looked at David, "Your other grandparents and your Aunt Sharon are almost here. They can't wait to meet you."

There was a knock, and Ben opened the door to allow a nurse to enter. He followed her while Fridge waited in the hall. After I found the video camera in the limo, Ben made it his mission to ensure our privacy. He hired a team of private nurses so he could personally perform the background checks, and unless he knew our visitors by site, they did not get by him.

As I watched Ben hover over the nurse as she took the babies' vital signs, I thought back to the day I found the camera in the limo.

_I stepped into the limo after my appointment with Margaret._

_Rob slid in next to me. I smiled, looked up at the overhead light, unscrewed the fixture and pulled it out of the ceiling. Embedded in the wiring was a tiny camera. I pulled it out as Rob stared at me._

"_How did you know that was there?" _

_I smiled. It's a long story._

"I'd really like to hear it," he said.

"I'll tell you everything, but he can't be trusted," I said pointing at the divider between Paul and us. "I would feel better if we called Ben and Fridge and asked them to pick us up and take Paul back to the resort for questioning."

"Come on," he said. He opened the door and held out his hand as I stepped out.

Paul lowered the window and asked where we were going.

"Bella is hungry. We're going into this café. Just wait here, please," Rob told him.

"Wow, when you mentioned being hungry, I realized I was starving," I said. "Oh good, this is one of those places that serves breakfast all day."

Rob called Ben while I studied the menu.

The waitress arrived, and when I saw her ogling my husband, I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, but may I give you my order now?"

She reluctantly turned her attention away from Rob.

"I'll have the three-egg omelet with cheddar cheese, bacon, ham, and sausage with extra bacon on the side. Please add a side order of hash browns and biscuits. I'll also take a large glass of milk and a cup of coffee."

Her eyes popped as she kept writing. She looked at Rob.

He smiled and said, "Coffee."

After the waitress walked away, Rob asked,

"Where exactly are you going to put all of that food?"

"I have no idea, but right now, I feel like what I just ordered was only an appetizer," I replied.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said, smiling.

"I am so much better! You can't even begin to imagine!" I took his hands and said softly, "The babies are both human."

"Yes, I'm sure they are," he said squeezing my hands.

"No, I know for sure that they are." I began to explain about what happened during my last shift into the Cullen's reality. However, I didn't get very far before some of Rob's fans figured out we were there. Even though we both had on our sunglasses and sat in the back of the café, there was a steady stream of interruptions.

"I wish I could wear a sign on my back that reads, "Do Not Disturb," he said.

"Yes, or some digital shirt that makes you invisible at the press of a button," I said.

"Now that is a brilliant idea!" He laughed.

I glanced out the window and saw two 'vampire-proof' SUVs pull up next to the limo.

Ben and Fridge walked over to the driver's side door and practically ripped it off the hinges when they opened it. I saw Fridge lift Paul out of the car and slam his back into it. They both looked so angry that I was concerned they would do something that would result in a jail sentence. Rob's back was to the window, so he hadn't witnessed this latest drama.

"Honey, you had better run out and calm down Ben and Fridge. I know we _want_ to kill Paul, but they look like they are really going to do it."

Rob looked over his shoulder at the scene outside and bolted for the door.

By the time I paid the check and walked outside, Paul was handcuffed and in the back of one of the SUV's with Fridge glaring at him.

Ben walked over to me.

"I'm sorry we made you think we were out of control, Bella. We were trying to scare him so he'd tell us why he did it. I'm sure someone was bribing him. I heard he started gambling and ran up some big debts. I want to find out who's behind this."

"Thanks, Ben. I figured it was something like that. He's worked for us for too long to suddenly wake up one day and say, "I think I'll extort my employers today."

A few days later, Ben stopped by my parent's house while we were having dinner with them. Ben told us that he and Fridge eventually "persuaded" Paul to tell them that Rodney Blake, the owner of Blake Publishing, was behind the bribe. His company owned Gossip Magazine, and he wanted revenge for the millions of dollars he'd been forced to pay us in lost libel suits over the years.

After Ben left, I saw my mother and father exchange a meaningful glance.

"This ends now," Dad growled. He jumped up and stormed into his office.

"Mom, what was that about?" I asked her.

She sighed and said, "This is my fault."

"Mom, how can this possibly be your fault?"

"Before I met your father, I was engaged to Rodney Blake."

"What?" I gasped.

"He was charming and rich, and I thought he was what I wanted. But then I met your father, and knew he was my soul mate. When I told Rodney that I was breaking our engagement, he was eerily calm." She looked off into the distance. "I handed him my ring and told him how sorry I was.

He looked at it and said, 'I am a very patient man, Kelly. You will have forgotten all about me by the time I get my revenge. But just so you never quite relax in his arms at night, know that I _will_ get revenge on the children you have with him.'

I just thought he was making idle threats because he was angry I broke our engagement. But now he seems to have let this fester so long that even though he was defeated in court with million dollar losses, he won't stop trying to hurt you."

Tears were streaming down her face as I threw my arms around her.

"Mom, this isn't your fault. He's insane."

Dad walked back in. He came over, and I stepped back so he could wrap his arms around Mom.

"You told them?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"I called Richard," Dad said.

Mom nodded again.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I phoned Richard, and he's calling in several favors to help me stop Blake."

Richard Branson, the billionaire, was Dad's best friend. They met while Dad was still a struggling musician. Richard had just started his recording business, which later became the foundation for Virgin Records and the rest of the Virgin Empire. Dad rented time at Richard's studio, and over thirty years later, they were still best friends. I grew up calling him 'Uncle Richard.'

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Take over his company," he replied.

Another knock on the hospital room door brought me back to the present moment. Dad and 'Uncle Richard,' walked in.

Dad walked over and took David from Rob as Richard bent down to kiss my cheek and admired Stephenie.

"I don't know how it's possible, but the Jordan women continue to get more beautiful with each generation," Richard said, smiling as he looked at Stephenie. "There's certainly no doubt who her Daddy is. She looks just like you, mate!" He said to Rob. "Let me see who you've got there," he said as he walked over to my Dad. "Well this little guy is the spitting image of you, Grandpa!" He laughed.

Richard was holding a large envelope, which he dropped on my bed. "Let me take this little beauty off of your hands so you can open my baby present."

I handed Stephenie to him.

"Open the envelope," he said with a huge grin.

I unclasped the end and pulled out several thick sheets of paper. I read the top page and gasped.

"Did you get control?" I asked.

"We sure did," replied Richard. "You are holding fifty-three percent of Blake Publishing's stock. We got control yesterday, and at nine o'clock this morning, Rodney Blake became unemployed."

"Yes!" Rob and I both said.

"I would jump up and hug you, but I'm too sore, so come here!" I told Richard.

Richard bent over, and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much! You couldn't possibly have given us a better present!"

*******************

**Six Months Later**

The twin's arrival prompted Rob's parents and his sister, Sharon, to move to L.A. We had a house built on the resort's property for his parents and renovated two side-by-side villas for his sister's use. All of this nearby help meant I actually got to leave the property once in awhile.

Today, I was attending a charity fashion show. This wasn't how I would choose to spend my rare free days, but Mom was the event's director, so my appearance was mandatory. The show had finished, and I was mingling with the attendees when Ashley, the actress who played Alice, bounded over and gave me a hug.

"Ash, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

"I'm not Ashley," she whispered in my ear.

I looked at her puzzled. "Are you rehearsing a part and staying in character?" I asked.

She smiled. "I promise not to eat you for breakfast," she whispered and immediately put her hand over my mouth as I screamed,

"Alice?!"

"I knew you were going to do that," she laughed.

"How did you get here?" I asked, still shocked that it was her.

She pulled me over to an out-of-the-way table and sat down next to me.

"Stephen continued his research. He was obsessed with understanding the science behind shifting realities.

A few months ago, I had a vision that I was going to come here and use Ashley's body. I told Stephen, and he found a combination of crystals that enhanced my energy field."

She held up her arm and showed me a bracelet made of several dime-sized crystals of varying colors.

"I made one for Ashley too. I found that I could see Ashley even though she was in this reality. She just fell in love…"

I interrupted her. "She did? With who?"

"Some guy named Chase."

"Chase Crawford?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes, that's it. Anyway, I watched for when she was going into 'lovey dovey' mode and then all I had to do was think about Jazz, and poof, I was in this reality."

"What happened to Ashley?"

"We switched! She was freaked, of course, just as you were. But Stephen and the rest of the family explained everything to her. After a few more visits, she realized what was happening was real, and that she wasn't having a nervous breakdown. She's happy to switch places because she's doing research for her new movie."

"How is she doing research in your reality?" I asked.

"Well, one of the reasons I wanted to come to this reality was to talk to the author you told us about. Since she did a series of books about Edward and Bella, its only fair that she write a series about Jazz and me, so I'm giving her some ideas."

My mouth fell open. "You're kidding me."

"No she's not," Stephenie said, sitting down on the other side of Alice.

* * *

**Six Months After The Fashion Show**

We were hosting the launch party for Stephenie and Alice's new book, _Midnight and Jazz._ The cover read, "By Stephenie Meyer and Alice Cullen." Alice was even included on the back jacket in the "About the Authors" section.

Everyone assumed this was a creative marketing ploy on Stephanie's part. But in reality, well, in this reality anyway, Alice had insisted on being credited as an author.

Rob approached me looking very agitated. "What's wrong, honey?" I asked.

"Kellan is what's wrong," he said as he grabbed a beer from a passing waiter and took a long sip.

"Are you going to explain why you are upset with Kellan, or are you going to drown your sorrows?" I asked.

"What do I have to explain? Just look at him!"

Based on the tone in his voice, I expected to look over my shoulder and see Kellan streaking through the middle of the party. When I followed Rob's eyes, I saw him leaning against the bar talking and laughing with Rob's sister, Sharon.

"OK, what did I miss? Why are you upset?"

"Look at him!"

"Rob, I'm looking right at him. He seems sober to me. I can tell from one hundred yards away if someone is stoned, and he's not. He's fully clothed and apparently having a polite conversation with your sister. What is the problem?"

"The 'with my sister' part is the problem."

"I still don't get it." I had never seen him act this way, and I truly had no idea what was causing him to be so upset.

He set down his beer, took my hand and guided me onto the dance floor; a slow song had begun. He put his arms around my waist and leaned so his lips brushed my ear.

"Kellan is _not_ right for her," he whispered.

I leaned away and looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about? You are making absolutely no sense. How much have you had to drink?"

"I've barely had anything to drink. I can see I'll have to be blunt. Kellan sleeps with a different woman at least four out of seven nights a week. And he rarely sleeps with the same woman twice. It is making me utterly insane to watch him hit on my _sister_ knowing that he'll just fuck her and break her heart."

"Wow," I said, smiling. "This is an entirely new side of you I haven't seen before. Your family has always lived so far away, I haven't seen the protective big brother rear his ugly head until now."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, obviously not amused.

"Rob, you've got to get a grip before you say or do something you'll regret. Your sister is a consenting adult. She wasn't born yesterday. She knows Kellan's reputation. And from the first hand accounts I've heard, all that experience has served Kellan quite well. I've never heard anyone _complain_ about spending a night with him," I smiled.

He glanced at the bar, and I followed his eyes again. I saw Kellan brush a wisp of hair from Sharon's face.

"That's it," he said. "I have to put a stop to this." He moved as if he were heading toward the bar.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and said, "Oh no, you don't. I'm not going to let you ruin a friendship and embarrass your sister. You need a distraction," I said in a tone that left no doubt as to how I planned to distract him.

I saw the expression on his face change to a smile, and knew I could count on his one-track mind to make him forget about Kellan and Sharon.

I took his hand and led him to the pool house. We slipped inside, and I locked the door behind me. "Sit down," I said as I pushed him onto the sofa. I knelt in front of him and unzipped his pants. I took him into my mouth and worked his shaft fast and hard. When I knew he was close, I stopped and stood up.

He gasped in frustration.

I pushed my panties to the floor and straddled his hips as I guided him inside of me.

I ran my tongue up his neck and whispered into his ear,

"I've heard Kellan is second only to you when it comes to vampire sex."

"Oh really?" He said.

"Mmhmm, and you don't really expect your sister to remain celibate while she's in L.A. surrounded by all of your gorgeous actor friends, do you?"

"I guess not," he replied.

"So if she's going to get laid, she might as well get laid by the best, right?"

He laughed. "Somehow you have managed to completely change my thinking on this."

"Good, now shut up and fuck my brains out," I said as I wrapped my tongue around his.

* * *

The following morning, I was in the kitchen with Jordan and Kate. Jordan was in his highchair happily munching on Cheerios while Kate sat in her 'big girl' chair eating oatmeal. There was a knock and the door opened as Sharon let herself in. Jordan squealed and waved, and Kate ran over to give her a hug.

_I am so happy she lives here now_, I thought. _The kids adore her, and she adores them_.

Sharon poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Kate.

"Did you have a good time last night," I asked her.

"Yeah," she said rather unenthusiastically.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "That good, huh?"

She laughed. "The party was great. It's just that I thought Kellan and I were hitting it off, and all of a sudden, he said he had an early call, and just took off. It was strange."

"Well, it was probably true. I know he is shooting right now, and sometimes they have to be on location before the sun comes up."

"Yeah, I guess," she said wistfully.

**RPOV**

My phone buzzed. I saw Kellan's name on the caller ID.

"Hey man, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. The party was great. Ahh, I've got something to ask you," he stammered.

"OK, shoot, what is it?"

"Ahh, is your sister seeing anyone right now?"

"Not that I know of," I said, smiling.

"So, ahh, would you mind if I asked her out?"

"You're asking my _permission_ to ask my sister out on a date?"

"Ahh, yeah? I guess I am. I know how protective you are of her, and, well, I really like her and didn't want you to think…uh! This is awkward. Put me out of my misery."

"Kel, you have my blessing," I laughed. "Just don't break her heart, or I'll have to rip you apart and burn the pieces."

He laughed, "I'll do my best to keep her heart in tact. Thanks, man."

**BPOV**

My phone buzzed. I saw Ashley's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, not knowing if Ashley or Alice would be on the other end.

"It's Alice! I wanted to thank you for the fabulous party. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

"Well, that is quite a compliment," I said. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"I'm thrilled that I finally met your mother. Do you remember that day when I made you coffee and you told me you wished I could meet her?"

"How could I forget?" I replied, recalling the morning I found out Edward had almost killed me the night before.

"I had a vision that morning that I would meet your mother. I didn't see how it would happen, but I knew that it would."

"My Mom adores you too," I told her.

"I'm going to help your Mom design the wedding dress," she said.

"What wedding dress?" I asked.

"Oh! Ashley is ready to shift. I have to go. Bye!"

The call was disconnected.

**Six Months After The Book Launch Party**

Rob and I were dancing at the wedding reception we were hosting for Kellan and Sharon.

Sharon's wedding gown was the first of my mother's new designs she was marketing as, 'The Alice Collection.' In addition to co-authoring books with Stephenie, Alice was now designing with my mother. The rest of the world thought that the "Alice Cullen" brand was a creation of my mother's and Stephenie's creative genius. No one suspected that the true genius behind the brand was actually a vampire from another reality!

"Another _Twilight_ wedding," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Rob's waist.

"We've run out of siblings to marry off to cast members. What do we do next?" He asked.

"I guess it's up to the rest of the unmarried cast members to write their own happy ending."

He stopped a passing waiter, grabbed a glass of champagne, and handed a glass of sparkling water to me.

"Here's to happy endings, he said, as he clinked my glass."

**The End.**

**PLEASE NOTE!** All of my future stories will be posted to FanFictionFrenzy[dot]net and Twilighted[dot]net. Fanfiction has started taking down my stories because they don't allow RPFs (real person fiction).

Follow me on Twitter, and I will Tweet when I post new stories. (See my profile/home page for link.)

THANK YOU to all of you for reading and a huge thank you to those of you who have so faithfully followed all three Bella and Rob stories, and especially to those who have submitted reviews. You are "the bomb," as Charlie would say [smile!]

There is a preview of my next story on my home page:

sites[dot]google[dot]com/site/addicted2twylyte/home

Peace, Love & Twilight.


End file.
